When the skys change
by abonnett13
Summary: Skye goes undercover in Hydra before Shield falls, Fury sends her in pulling her away from the only family she has known, and they can't even know why. Skye is torn between what is the hard choices and the right ones. Eventually after everything she grows as an agent and begins to become who she was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _16years ago_

 _Skye is 8years old she just returned from her yet another family, she didn't understand why no one wanted her. She was back at the orphanage sitting on her bed, the nuns kept telling her not to worry that she was special and some day she would have a family. Skye just nodded and said what they wanted to hear, but deep down she was done trying. No one will ever want her, and she accepted that. Laying down she heard her door open groaning she put her arm over her eyes, she didn't want to talk to the nuns she was done talking. She felt her bed dip and someone laid back with her, she looked over to see one of her best friends grinning at her, Clint._

 _"_ _Well?" he asked, she just groaned again not answering._

 _"_ _That bad, damn what did you do this time?" he laughed slightly, they have both been to at least 3 family always being sent back. They both knew it was better to laugh then feel pity, that's what held them together._

 _"_ _Nothing just not a good fit I guess, you know the drill" she said still not looking at him, he slowly grabbed her hand and just held it and laid there with her. After a while she spoke up again,_

 _"_ _When do you leave?" she knew Clint was turning 18 in a week, and he wouldn't have a place here anymore, she wanted nothing more than to go with him. But she wouldn't burden him like that she knew she wouldn't be able to get work at only 8 and he would have to support her. She didn't want to lose her only friend though._

 _"_ _On my birthday I will take off, maybe travel a little bit" he told her, he wanted her to come with him so he could look after her but she was still so young she could still get adopted. He looked at her to see tears in her eyes, she was trying to hold them in._

 _"_ _Hey why do we go out and look at the stars" she nodded slowly as he lifted her off the bed hugging her close,_

 _"_ _You will always be my little sister, I will come back for you when you are older I promise. You will always be my Skye" he kissed her head._

 _"_ _I will miss you so much" she said quietly. He protected her even since she was dropped off, ever since she was a baby he looked out for her. He would come back for her._

 _After that night Clint saw a sign for the circus, his future awaited._

Skye sat with a little candle in her bunk it was June 18th Clint's birthday, every year she lit a candle for him and hoped he was safe somewhere. It had been 16 years since he left her, yet she never gave up hope she would see him one day. It was midnight and the bus was quite she couldn't sleep just like all the other years, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she noticed someone else was up also Coulson.

"What's up AC?" she said walking over and getting a water from the fridge. He looked up with bags under his eyes,

"Skye why are you up, you should be sleeping" he told her, Skye smiled because he always played father figure with her and she didn't mind.

"Couldn't sleep, and I am guessing you either?" she raised a brow looking at him starring at his mug.

"I can't get it out of my head, what they did" he said softly, Skye went and sat with him.

"You can't keep letting it get to you, you are alive we both are" she said softly

"I know but who is to say they didn't change just my memories but more?" he sighed again, he didn't want to burden Skye with this especially since she has recovered from Quinn's shooting. He needed to vent though, he needed to get it off his chest.

"AC, we will get through this together. Now we both should get to bed, I have to wake up early to train with the Robot and you need to get your beauty rest" she smiled at him picking up his mug and washing it off in the sink. They both went to bed, but neither slept.

About a week later Coulson got an unexpected visit from Fury,

"Coulson I see the plane is still in good shape, good thing too" Fury said sitting down in Coulson's office.

"Director what can I do for you?" Coulson had a bad feeling in his stomach something was wrong.

"I need a favor, a big one" he started, Coulson raised a brow waiting for him to continue.

"I need the girl to come with me for an undercover mission," Coulson began to speak but Fury held up his hand stopping him,

"I know you see her as a daughter, and I know she was hurt a month ago. I wouldn't have come to you if I had another choice, but I don't I need her. She isn't known in Shield and I believe in her skills." Fury let that skink into Coulson, but he still didn't want Skye off the bus and where he wouldn't be able to protect her,

"What's her undercover mission?" Coulson asked and Fury sighed

"You know I can't tell you that Phil, I wish I could but this is something big and I can't risk her cover to anyone but myself" Coulson clenched his fists,

"So you want to take Skye off this plane away from her only family, to put her on an undercover mission that no one will know except you? Are you out of your damn mind?" Coulson almost screamed,

"Coulson I didn't have to ask you, she is a shield agent know I could've just ordered her to. I am asking because I know what she means to you, to this team" Fury stated calmly

"How about we let her decide?" he said and Coulson nodded asking Skye to come up to his office.

"AC what's up?" Skye said briefly before looking at Fury confused before turning her attention back to Coulson.

"And who's the pirate?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Skye this is Director Fury, Director this is Skye" Skye's eyes suddenly went wide, why the hell was the Director here.

"Skye" she said holding out her hand for Fury, he gave her a once over and grinned shaking her hand,

"Pirate, or Director Fury is more appropriate" he told her, she mumbled sorry and he just grinned again, this girl reminded him a little of Romanoff.

"Skye the Director has a mission for you, but only if you agree to it no one will force you if you don't want" Coulson studied her watching as she looked between Fury and him.

"What would my mission be exactly?" She said crossing her arms again,

"You will be undercover, but I can't say why in front of Coulson. No one will know your cover except myself" Fury stated and she nodded slowly taking in the information,

"Coulson can I have a minute alone with the Director?" Skye said, this might be her chance to really do something in shield. To become a better agent.

"Of course but remember Skye this is entirely up to you" Coulson said one more time before leaving and shutting the door.

Skye turned to the Director who was watching her carefully, just like she was watching him.

"So what is the mission, just to be clear I am already accepting" she stated and Fury smiled a little,

"You will be going undercover in an organization called Hydra" he started, Skye was confused though.

"Hydra was defeated in World War 2, Captain America took out the head leader Red Skull" Skye looked at Fury whose face went grim.

"Unfortunately they are hidden within shield, we discovered they are hiding in the shadows. Hydra is embedded in shield deeply, up to the top. The reason why I need you to go undercover is because I need to know when they will strike what they plan, do you think you can do that?" Fury asked and Skye bit her lip processing all this information,

"How many people know about Hydra being inside shield?" Skye asked sitting down.

"No one but me, I had uncovered numerous information linking them to Hydra but I don't know their plan. I do know that they will strike soon within a couple weeks or months" Fury said looking at her,

"Okay I'll do it" Skye said this was her chance to protect other, to protect the family that always protected her. Fury stood up but Skye wasn't done,

"Director there is something you should know," she looked up to see him waiting for her to continue.

"I am a 0-8-4, I don't know if you knew or it anyone else does but I think you should just in case" she said shyly.

"I know and I don't care, you are still the best for this. Between you being new and your computer capability you will do great. I will let you tell Coulson and your team, but your official story is that you are coming to help me out with security. I know you don't like secrets but this has to be one if we are succeed" With that he left briefly talking to Coulson then going down to May.

"Are you sure about this?" Coulson asked worried, she just smiled.

"AC this is my chance, shield has protected me my whole life and now I will be able to do the same. I'll miss you guys but I will be back as soon as I can." She hugged him tightly before packing up her things, she was ready to do this. She walked up to FitzSimmons with a tearful goodbye, Ward was emotionless as always, but he had sadness in his eyes,

"Well don't get too emotional Robot" she saw him crack a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you Rookie, how long will you be gone?" he asked and she shrugged,

"Not sure how long Fury will need me" she answered honestly, she was surprised that Ward wrapped her in a hug, she smiled and leaned into him when she stepped back he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and she blushed.

"I'll miss you Robot, but you have my number if you need a shoulder to lean on, don't forget that." she said almost tearful, she was growing strong feeling for Ward and now she was being taken away, but maybe it was for the best. She was surprised again when May hugged her as well. Coulson told her to call when she could and she nodded not knowing if she could.

After saying goodbye to her team she hopped into the SUV Fury was driving she was ready.

 **Okay so I hope you guys like it so far, I will be posting as often as I can. Feedback is great. This is my first cross over so please let me know how I am doing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the time line is a little off but it still works, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

4 months later,

It was easy enough for Fury to suspect Pierce as Hydra, and for him to take an interest in Skye. Skye was talented and had a personality everyone loved, including Pierce. He already wanted her on the strike team, he even had his head man training her, Brock Rumlow. Pierce also had her working personally with him, Fury told Skye to bond with him. Pierce was already becoming protective over her the same way Coulson was with her. Fury knew she was already in so he limited her contact with anyone besides Natasha, who Fury had her start training Skye as well as Brock. He didn't let Coulson or anyone contact her, Pierce knew she was with Coulson for a while but didn't know the extent of it. Fury knew Skye was doing a great job gathering bits of Intel. He had Skye start reporting to Hill as well because he trusted her fully, and if something happened Skye still needed someone with high ranking to help her get out. What he didn't expect was the winter soldier coming his way trying to kill him, which means Hydra was ready to strike. Fury had just barely escaped to Steve Rodgers apartment when he was shot again, it was time to put his plan in place.

Skye knew something was going to happen soon, Brock had be harder with her training and Pierce has been keeping a closer eye on her. Pierce liked Skye a lot even took her under his wing, keeping her away from Fury and put her with Brock. Skye didn't mind she now knew the entire strike team was Hydra and Pierce was the leader, she even spent some time with Romanoff training under Fury's orders, and Brock was on board.

If Skye was honest she liked training with the Black Widow, and she was already advancing rapidly. Natasha and Skye became quite close, to where Natasha considered her family Skye loved her as well. Skye wondered if Natasha knew about her undercover but she doubted it, she hated hiding it from her though. She was training with Brock when she heard the news, Fury was shot and in bad shape.

Skye ran as fast as she could to the hospital bursting into the room with Romanoff, Rodgers, and Hill. Romanoff looked like she was going to break at any second, Skye walked over quietly and just took her hand in hers and watched the doctors work on him, she heard Natasha mumbled over and over _don't do this to me Nick please._ Skye kept her face calm and neutral when they called it, Fury was dead. Brock came in calling Skye out of the viewing room she nodded, she gave Natasha a tight squeeze and left with Brock.

"I'm sorry Skye, I know Fury brought you here and you admired him" Brock said, Skye was a little surprised to hear that coming from him,

"Thanks Brock, but some things are meant to be" she said carefully. He looked at her with a raised brow, but then smiled a little.

"Pierce wants Cap. For debrief, would you mind getting him while I get the team ready" Brock asked her she nodded and noticed he was talking softly with Natasha,

"Cap you are needed back at headquarters" Skye said stiffly, Natasha raised a brow but Skye kept a plain face.

"Okay be there in a second" Skye knew he wanted some privacy, but Brock came up behind her apparently in a hurry.

"Cap they need you now" Brock said,

Skye took a deep breath looking a Natasha with emotionless eyes, Natasha looked at her questionably but Skye shook her head softly. Now was not the time. They brought Steve back to headquarters dropping him off at Pierce's office, Brock was on edge something was happening and Skye needed to know.

"Is everything okay?" Skye asked him as they waited, Brock looked at her.

"Yea, we just wanted to make sure Cap gave us all the Intel regarding Fury" Brock studied Skye's face for a moment she knew it was her chance to get in further with Hydra,

"Well if not we will need to detain him, he was the last one to see Fury alive right? So he has to know something" She said plainly. Brock smiled and nodded at her,

"You have really grown here Skye, I am happy Pierce picked you up from Fury" He told her and she smiled.

"I am too, I am glad you guys were able to train and teach me how to be a real agent" she said again.

"I think you are ready" he said, she raised a brow

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Pierce will show you, soon you will really be one of us" he said again, just then we saw Cap storm out of the office, Brock squeezed her hand and stood up,

"You should go see Pierce I have something I need to take care of" he said walking off the same way Steve was, this wasn't going to be good Skye thought. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she went into Pierce's office and saw him smiling at her waving her in.

"Ah Skye come in come in, I wanted to talk to you about something" he said gesturing her to sit down, she plopped down rather ungracefully but he just smiled at her.

"You know I think of you like a daughter, and I was hoping you could help me with something" He started and her stomach flipped, Coulson was the only one to ever consider her a daughter and this coming from Pierce didn't feel right.

"Of course anything you need" she said happily,

"Have you ever heard of Hydra?" Skye kept her face neutral recalling her training,

"It was a rouge Nazi division in WW2 right?" she asked playing innocent, he nodded.

"It was but their methods have changed quite a bit, they protect, they make sure threats are neutralized before they happen. Tell me would that be a world you would like to live in?" he asked watching her, she took a breath and looked into his eyes.

"I think it would make my job a whole lot easier, and I think it would save a lot of lives as well" she lied flawlessly thanks to Natasha's lessons. He stood up and smiled and laughed a little,

"Aw my girl I knew there was something special about you, I am glad you think that way. I am the head of Hydra, and I would love if you joined with us. We could save so many lives if we work together, we can make the world a better place." He held out his hand and Skye took it smiling, she was in.

"I would be honored, but does this mean I have to lie to Brock and the team?" she made a sad face and Pierce shook his head,

"Oh no my dear they are Hydra as well, most of shield is and it is time we came out of the shadows, I also have someone I want you to meet, we call him the Winter Soldier."

"I thought he was just a legend?" she asked surprised.

"No, he is ours to command he has been with Hydra for 70 years our best asset. I would like you to meet him, and maybe you could even be in charge of him. I am sure he would like you better than Brock, you have more of a gentle touch it might make him more acceptable" Skye filched a little at the word,

"Oh don't worry Skye he would never harm you, also I would never put you in harm's way. I just thought you might like to see the legend" he asked looking at her with care, she didn't like it but played along.

"I would, you're right I was just worried he is a known assassin after all. But if you say he is safe then he is." Skye smiled and to her surprise he hugged her before she left. Brock called and said he needed to hunt down Captain America. Skye knew this was getting out of hand, with Fury gone she hasn't even had time to grieve. She also didn't know what she should do now, stay with Hydra or run.

She saw Rumlow looking beat up she couldn't help but rush over to him and tilt his head from side to side,

"What the hell happen, are you okay" Skye actually sounded worried, but Rumlow just brushed her off. Skye was worried she did something Rumlow has never brushed her off like that, but then again she didn't care. She shouldn't care he was Hydra but she always saw the good in people, maybe it was time to change that.

"We need to find him" he said sternly motioning me to follow. We went into the control room as Sitwell was giving the briefing on how Captain America was now a fugitive. Skye didn't believe it for a minute he was a good guy, she didn't even know if Steve knew how to be bad. Skye sat there and listen to Sitwell and a couple agents asking why he was a fugitive. Skye has never actually talked to Steve except at the hospital Fury kept her away from the avengers, well besides Romanoff, she didn't even know the others names except Hawkeye, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk. She didn't even know Natasha's name, she was always the Black Widow. Skye was still in her thoughts when she heard her friends name pop up.

"Along with Captain America Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, is also a fugitive" Sitwell finished his brief. Brock raised his brow to Skye who was looking at Natasha's picture,

"Skye you okay?" he asked, she hasn't shown any emotion and she was trying hard not to.

"Fine apparently Cap wasn't the only one who betrayed us" she said slowly, Brock just smiled and nodded.

They got a hit at a mall where a shield program popped up, it was Natasha and Cap. Skye got ready with the rest of Strike, Brock decided to keep her close.

Once they got to the mall Skye was ordered to stay on the bottom level, Brock and the other would search the rest, after about 3 minutes Skye held her breath as she saw Natasha and Steve coming straight for her. Skye carefully went into a hallway with no cameras hoping Natasha would follow, Skye heard footsteps come closer before she grabbed Natasha and pulled her into the hallway. Natasha soon had Skye against the wall then released her as soon as she saw her face.

"Skye what the hell are you doing here?" Natasha said harshly as she looked at Skye's tactical gear,

"You need to leave, Natasha they are looking everywhere for you two" Skye said looking around to make sure she wasn't seen. Natasha followed her gaze,

"Skye why are you with strike?" Natasha finally asked,

"Can I trust you?" Skye asked seriously Natasha raised a brow, silently asking seriously.

"I am under orders from Fury" Skye said simply but it wasn't enough for Natasha. Skye looked to Cap whose eyes were watching her closely. Skye went on,

"Shield is compromised, I was sent undercover to see what they are planning. Tasha they will kill anyone who isn't loyal to Hydra. You need to get out of here." Skye said again as Natasha and Steve's eyes went wide.

"Hydra was destroyed" Steve snapped at her, Skye just rolled her eyes.

"Yea no they aren't Pierce is the leader, I am finally in fully after 4 months and I am risking everything by telling you. Fury was the only one who knew about my undercover, Hill might too but I am not sure, but seeing how he is gone I think it's safe to tell you" Skye suddenly heard Brock in her ear asking where she was, she couldn't be blown not yet. She looked at Natasha.

"Knock me out" Skye suddenly said, Steve was the first to shake his head,

"Brock knows I'm not at my post, you need to knock me out if I am to remain undercover. Pierce considers me a daughter and Brock is trying to get me close. Tasha knock me out" Skye said sternly, she saw Natasha consider it, but finally nod. Steve on the other hand had other ideas.

"Just come with us" Steve suddenly grabbed her hand, Skye shook her head.

"You don't get it I can't protect you and get information if I go with you. I have a job that Fury gave me I will be damned if I don't see it through. Natasha Romanoff Knock. Me. Out. Now" Steve tried to object again, but Natasha stopped him.

"Be careful little sis" Skye nodded and Natasha punched her not once but three times to make it look like Skye fought back, also reddened her knuckles. Steve couldn't watch and turned around, this girl was giving them a chance and throwing herself into the lion dean. He couldn't help but admire her as well. Natasha took one of Skye's guns just in case and kissed her forehead,

"Come on lets go" Natasha grabbed Steve and ran just as Brock came in the hallway looking for Skye Natasha looked back to see Brock stroking Skye's hair. She felt Steve tense up at that, she hoped Skye would be safe in the hands of Hydra.

Skye woke up in the infirmary she opened her eyes to quickly shut them again. She had one hell of a headache Natasha knew how to knock someone out, her head hurt like hell. She groaned a little trying to sit up, she felt someone's hand helping her and she froze.

"Hey you're finally up" she opened her eyes a little to find Brock helping her sit up.

"How long was I out?" she asked wincing at her head, she felt her lip was cut as well. Damn Natasha.

"A couple hours, I found you in a hallway knock out. Do you remember how it happened?"

"I saw someone in the hallway and went to go check it out, it was Black Widow. She attacked, I tried to fight her off only got a couple hits in before she knocked me out. I'm sorry I messed up the mission" she said softly,

"Don't worry not many people can go up against the famous Black Widow and come out with only a couple bumps and bruises. You are lucky you two were friends, or else she wouldn't have left you alive" he stated bluntly,

"I guess, some friend betraying the people who are trying to make the world better" she sneered, she was getting tired of lying if she was being honest. She wanted to go home, but Pierce had other ideas.

Pierce called her into his office after hearing what happened, he acted like a worried father asking her if she was sure she was okay, if there was anything he could do.

"Also I have made arrangements for you to stay in my guest house, I won't have any arguments. Black Widow is extremely dangerous, and she may use you against me or to get information" Skye just nodded.

She went and grabbed a backpack full of clothes and necessities before going with Pierce. It has been crazy here and she didn't know if her team was okay, she wanted to contact them but knew it wasn't the time. After arriving at Peirce's house Skye was wide eyed, it was huge. She soon went to her room he set her up in and drifted off still feeling the pain from Natasha's hits. There was a knock on the door and she opened it in her sweats Pierce smiled at her and told her to follow him into the kitchen.

Skye squeaked as a man was sitting in the shadows only seeing his eyes, Pierce just laughed a little.

"Skye this is the asset, or the Winter Soldier" Pierce moved to sit across from his and Skye noticed the emptiness and pain in his eyes,

"Do you have a name beside those two?" she asked softly, she saw him look to Pierce.

"No he doesn't he had a name long ago but it is his no longer. You can call him whichever one you like" Pierce said still watching the soldier, Skye approached him and held out her hand with a small smile. The soldier tensed up looking at her hand and her face fell and she tucked her hand back in her arm.

"Sorry sweetie he isn't used to being touched" Pierce explained, Skye only nodded and sat down next to Pierce.

"You have a new mission, and you have 48 hours to deliver" Pierce started to name Captain America and then Natasha which Skye flinched at, Pierce put his hand on her shoulder assuming she was thinking about the attack but she just didn't want Natasha or Steve to get hurt. She noticed the Winter Soldier was watching her carefully as well. After Pierce wrapped up the mission, he also had another in mind.

"You will start tomorrow but as for tonight you will guard Skye" The soldier and Skye looked at him confused,

"Pierce it is okay he doesn't have to stay here" she said softly, but he brushed her off.

"Romanoff might come back for her, and I will not have her harmed do you understand there is a chair in her room and you will not move from it until I come get you in the morning. She will be weak tonight since the attack." he stated. Skye looked at the solider and mouthed sorry not even sure if he cared or not. His brows went up at that though, Skye knew it would be an interesting night.

"Oh and Skye I have some files for you regarding the rest of Hydra in shield so you know who to trust, but not everyone just some high levels ones that tend to be hostile" Pierce said giving her a file, she smiled.

Walking back to her room Skye felt the soldier's eyes on her the entire time, she didn't like the fact that an assassin would be staying in her room while she slept. Stopping at the door she turned and looked at Pierce and the soldier uncertain,

"I promise nothing will happen to you while he is here you have nothing to worry about." Pierce smiled at her, she nodded then walked into her room her door shut and she spun around to see Pierce closed it so he can talk to the soldier alone, Skye strained to listen.

 **Again hope you guys enjoy, feedback would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Let me make this clear soldier, you are not to touch her in any way you are here to protect her only. If you disobey you will be wiped." Skye didn't know what that meant but she knew it wasn't good, the door opened and she backed away quickly. She was folding a blanket on the bed when the soldier came in, she could see the tension in the he moved he was stiff as a board. He walked over and lowered himself into a big lounge chair, Skye walked over and held out a blanket and pillow he looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry you're here because of me, so the least I can do it make sure you are somewhat comfortable" Skye said quietly, he took them and nodded as she walked into the bathroom for a minute to change into shorts, she usually slept in just underwear but considering she had a visitor and how Pierce threatened him she thought it would be best to at least but something on. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair she came out to find him still sitting there watching her.

"So do you have a name, besides what Pierce calls you? Or one that you like to be called?" She asked softly sitting on the bed, she waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"I chose my own name, Skye, the one the orphanage gave me was horrible so with some help I changed it" she said trying to get him to talk.

"No I don't remember my name, and either name is fine" he finally said almost making her jump his voice was deep and cold. How could someone not remember their own name? She didn't understand it but then again Pierce said something about him being the asset for 70 plus years.

"How old are you?" she asked again.

"Not sure"

"How are you still alive, Pierce told me you have been working for Hydra for 70 years yet you look like you are in your late twenties?"

"The freeze me"

Skye gasped, who the hell freezes someone and uses them as a weapon. She was now looking closer at his face he looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew she was pushing that he probably wanted to be left alone, but she couldn't help but pry.

"Do you enjoy it" she said rather harshly not meaning too,

"Enjoy what being frozen, no" she shook her head,

"Killing, being an assassin for Hydra" he then looked at his hands he couldn't remember half of his missions, or who he was before this. He had no emotions, he was never given the opportunity to feel right or wrong while doing missions. He looked back at her he wasn't sure what to make of this girl.

"I was never given a choice" was all he said, he didn't enjoy killing but it was better than being wiped and frozen again and again.

"What did he mean if you disobeyed he would wipe you?" she saw him flinch at that,

"They wipe my memories" he said quietly, he ran a hand over his face and leaned back in the chair.

"You should probably go to sleep" he told her coldly,

Skye knew she pushed too far but she didn't really care, so he laid down and turned her back to where he was sitting and turned off the light. It took a while but she finally went to sleep.

The winter soldier that is what they have always called him, that was his name but sometimes he would get flashes, of a blonde man calling him Bucky. He didn't know if it was real or not though, he sat there watching the girl's chest rise and fall. He didn't know what to make of her, she was too gentle to be Hydra too caring. She wasn't the cold hearted person Hydra soldiers usually were, he couldn't understand why Pierce would care so much about her. He sat there for a couple hours before getting up and walking around the room making sure the windows where secure before walking over to see her face glowing in the moonlight. He saw her roll to her back he watched as her face scrunched up like she was in pain moving her hands to her stomach, she started to whimper and he didn't know if he should wake her or not. As she started to become louder he decided to wake her before Pierce thought something was wrong, he touched her shoulder lightly,

"Skye, Skye wake up" he shook her gently which made her eyes snap open and tried getting away from him as fast as possible until she fell off the bed. He went around to make sure she was okay before stopping she was looking at her hands, then her hands went to her stomach again before looking around the room then back at him.

"Sorry" she said before getting up and rushing past him into the bathroom, he decided to follow her when he opened the door he stopped short. She had her shirt off and was in just a bra placing her hand over two scars which he determined where bullet wounds but these where lethal. How the hell did she survive? She looked at him before slipping her shirt back on and brushing past him laying back down into bed. He walked over and sat in his chair,

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked wasn't sure why he cared but he was interested to know what happen.

"You don't want to know" was all she said with her back still to him.

"I do actually" he stated crossing his arms waiting for her, she turned to face him before sitting up playing with the sheet. He could tell it wasn't something she talked about.

"I was on a mission before I was really even trained, we were tracking a package to lead us to a man Ian Quinn. They knew we were there though three of my team member where missing, it was only me and two other scientists still on the train. We were the only ones left until one of the scientists was knocked out, me and the other scientist followed the package to a house. Ian Quinn was inside. I went in alone, it was stupid but I couldn't let him get away again. I found out what he was doing and he shot me in the stomach once, then wrapped his arms around me and shot me again." She took a shaky breath running a hand through her hair.

"It took a while before my team found me, but they put me in a hypo something chamber took me to a trauma center and everything turned out okay. I still have nightmares though of my hands being covered in my own blood, not being able to breathe because it burned. Ian looking down at me telling me he is sorry." Skye finally looked at him blinking back tears, she saw his grip on the chair.

"Are you okay" she asked finally when he didn't say anything or let go of the chair. He looked at her confused,

"You are the one who got shot and reliving it in nightmares and you ask if I'm okay?" he almost laughed.

"Well you are about to murder that chair" she said flatly, he released his grip and flexed his hand.

"There is something you aren't saying" he finally said she stiffened,

"What do you mean I told you the whole story" she said calmly

"No one could survive those wounds, something else was done to you wasn't it" he asked he knew they did something to him as well, maybe they did it to her.

"Skye what did they do to you" he asked again, he never wanted someone to go through what he did especially someone like Skye.

"Do you mean Hydra?" she asked confused. He nodded,

"No they didn't do anything, but I also cannot tell you" she said almost in a whisper.

"Why not?" he asked a little frustrated, she opened her mouth and closed it again. He nodded,

"You don't know me or trust me, I'm a murder after all why should you" he said blankly, she shook her head again. She got up and walked straight to him he tensed up, as she got closer she leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"Because not even Pierce knows what happen to me, how can I trust you with it if you are loyal to him" she leaned back watching his reaction she was risking a lot by even saying that but she was taking a gamble. He looked at her shocked, so Pierce didn't even know? Why would she tell him that?

"Why?" was the only thing he could get out, he had so many thoughts running through his head.

"I'm taking a gamble" she stated plainly. He didn't know the extent of it, but he knew he couldn't tell Pierce about this,

"You have my word, I won't speak of this" he finally said looking at her stomach he looked back up.

"May I?" he asked slowly he wanted to see them up close, she slowly lifted her shirt watching his face grow cold. He slowly brought his hand up to trace the scars, her breath hitched as his hand touched her skin. She never let anyone touch her stomach after what happen, but she didn't mind this. After a while she decided to break the silence.

"Thank you" she finally said as he lowered his hand, she rolled her shirt back down and sat on the bed.

"So since I showed you mine, do I get to see a scar of yours?" she played trying to lighten up the mood, but he turned his head to his shoulder and then down to the ground,

"You don't want to see" he said softly, she studied him and leaned back on her hands.

"Yes I do" she said plainly she was stubborn.

He looked at her before standing up taking off his vest then shirt, he watched her face as her smile turned into a frown. He tried to cover his arm back up quickly, but she stopped him lowering his shirt and standing in front of him closely. He looked down at her as she took in the flesh mended with metal. She looked up at him silently asking for permission to touch, he nodded. She was gentle he barely felt it, but it felt good the doctors were always rough this was different. He closed his eyes are she continued to touch the scar, when he felt the loss of warmth he looked down to see her touching his metal arm.

"How?" she asked before looking up at him.

"I don't remember"

"I'm so sorry"

"I have grown use to it, comes in handy actually"

"Yea you can punch through walls probably and lift anything" she smiled, bringing her hand back down.

"So you don't ever remember anything that happened to you?" She asked again, he shook his head.

"No I think when I do they wipe me, but I am not sure I get dreams sometimes of a blonde man getting beat up" he said and she smiled a little,

"Well next time you remember just don't let them know, and then maybe you can keep your memories and get back who you once where" he said softly. He looked at her surprised to hear someone from Hydra say that.

"Why are you with Hydra?" he asked quietly,

"Wouldn't you like to know" she smiled at him and placed her hands on his arms,

"They shouldn't take away your memories, no one has that right. So promise me if you remember anything from your past act like you don't, don't let them wipe you again" she raised a brow waiting for him to reply.

"I promise" he told her looking down at her hands on his arms.

She noticed how close she was to him she blushed and moved back to the bed, he sat back down as she laid back down pulling the covers over herself drifting off into sleep once again. He was certain this girl was too good to be Hydra, to full of life and happiness even though she was almost killed. He knew there was something else going on with her, she knew what he was and yet she looked at him with kindness not hatred. Once he was sure she was asleep he walked over to brush the hair from her face, he looked down and kissed her forehead whispering thank you.

 **So I couldn't help but write Bucky having a soft side I think no matter how much they brainwash him he would still be sweet, and of course with Skye. Should I continue the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Skye woke up to an empty room, she was honestly a little disappointed after last night she was hoping to see him this morning. She got up and got ready for the day, she went ahead and checked her phone which had some encoded message, she immediately thought of Fury he was the only one to send her messages like this. She put it away and packed her bag which was just a backpack. After breakfast with Pierce she went to go check on Rumlow to see if they are still training, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She decided to look over the file that Pierce gave her about Hydra agents and gasped as she saw a familiar name, John Garrett. She read the file further and noticed his second in command was located on a mobile command unit with a team gathering information on them. Skye wanted to scream wanted yell she knew it had to be Ward, she didn't know what to do so she went down and trained hard letting her frustration out on the bag.

After she showered and re-dressed her phone went off again, looking at it she noticed it was the same encoded message. She packed a bag and went to a local café to decrypt it, it was a GPS leading her to a remote place. She decided to follow it.

Arriving at a cave sort of thing she was walking around until she heard a door open she brought her gun out.

"Well hello to you too" Maria Hill smiled at her and Skye lowered her weapon she was actually happy to see her, giving her a hug Maria guided her inside.

"So why the creepy cave?" Skye asked looking around.

"Fury needed somewhere off shields radar" Skye shot her a look and Maria just smiled and walked on.

"Why am I here" Skye asked as they walked into another room where she almost cried at the sight of Fury. Skye ran over and hugged him lightly and heard him chuckle,

"Nice to see you too Skye" he said patting her back with one hand.

"What happened?" she asked finally, he told her about the ship and flash drive, and how the winter soldier almost killed him. She sat down near his bed, and listened.

"Well I do have good news" she told him and he raised a brow.

"I am in Hydra officially, Pierce even had me stay at his house with the winter soldier. I let Steve and Natasha escape when they tried decoding the flash drive. The entire Strike team is Hydra" she continued telling him about how the winter soldier will be tracking them within 48hours and how they plan to launch the carries as well.

"You have done great Skye" Fury told her smiled softly.

"Well I need to go and watch over Cap and Widow" Maria said turning to leave when Skye spoke.

"Tell Natasha ow for me" Skye smiled and Maria nodded.

"So what now do you want me to go back into Hydra, Pierce has been watching my every move thinking Widow is going to come after me" Skye said leaning back into the chair.

"No, I think its time you went back to your team they are going to need all the help they can get fighting Hydra. Although you might want to keep your cover, but let Coulson know." Fury said and Skye winced, she also found out that Garrett was Hydra.

"Garret is Hydra he is one of the leaders, they also said something about him having a second" Skye took a deep breath,

"I think it's Ward" she said tearfully she didn't want to believe it but it was all there in writing.

"Well if that is the case you really need to go" Fury said putting his hand on hers,

"You should also know May has been reporting to me on Coulson, the drug and treatment he went through after he died, people had side effects bad ones. So May had orders to watch him. I know he will think of it as a betrayal but I want you to know that she hasn't betrayed your team" Fury patted her hand again as Skye stood up.

"I will tell Pierce I want to help Garett with his mission, I think he knows about Coulson. I think Pierce will want me away anyway and somewhere safer" Skye stated so her cover wouldn't be blow. Fury nodded.

"I guess it is time to face the music, I won't let Hydra take my family" she said sternly, before she opened the door she looked back at Fury.

"Tell Natasha I will see her soon and to be careful" Fury nodded and Skye left, it was time to return home. She waited another day before going back.

Walking to Pierces office she noticed that the Strike team was nowhere to be found. She knocked on the door before she heard him say come in,

"Skye, I am guessing you reviewed the file I gave you" Pierce smiled at her,

"Yes actually I wanted to talk to you about that, I think I can help get what Garett wants" she started and Pierce sat back intrigued,

"I am pretty sure his second in command is with Coulson, I was on their team Coulson trusts me I can get the information that he wants. That way I can also get more Intel on what SHIELD plays to do when we come out" she said grinning. Pierce nodded once, then he got a call holding a hand up to Skye. She could tell it was serious, so she waited,

"I think that is a great idea that way Garrett and his second can also protect you if something does happen. I will let them know you are coming their way, but first" he rose from his seat.

"I want you to come with me, apparently Captain America and Black Widow escaped. The Winter Soldier though is giving us some trouble I wonder if you can help talk him down. Skye had to take a deep breath before nodding and following Pierce out.

They arrived to see the Winter Soldier in a chair with an IV in him, Skye tried not to run and ask if he was okay, he didn't even look up when they walked into the room. She saw Brock was there also, Pierce asked for a mission report and the soldier remained quite Pierce slapped him hard and the soldier finally looked up. He noticed Skye there looking coldly at Pierce, before he could say anything Pierce struck him again this time Skye stepped forward only to be stopped by Brock grabbing her arm. The Winter Soldier tensed at that, he looked back at Pierce and finally spoke.

"The man on the bridge who was he?" the soldier asked, he was remembering a little.

"You met him earlier this week on another mission" Pierce said and noticed the soldier kept looking at Skye. Pierce smiled,

"Skye come here" Pierce said and the soldier tensed again, Skye walked toward him as Pierce told her to sit down in front of the solider.

"Everyone out" Pierce said, and squeezed Skye's shoulders as she looked up at him a little scared. Pierce looked at the solider again,

"Mission report, tell her what happened then we will decide if we should wipe you or not" Pierce said sternly, and left closing the door.

"What happened?" She asked softly so they wouldn't over hear, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I knew him, the man" Skye knew who he was talking about Steve,

"Don't repeat that" she said harshly, she took his hand in hers.

"Please don't say that, I can't watch you get wiped" she said honestly and he looked at her confused.

"You have to follow your mission, you have to do what they ask." she whispered again sadly,

"But I knew him" he said again, when she looked at him there was tears in her eyes. He wiped a stray tear from her face. She blinked back the rest putting on her mask Natasha taught her.

"You need to follow the mission, the man will help you but you need to continue as if nothing has changed. You will fight for Hydra in this battle, but you will come out yourself again. Let the man help you once you are clear from all Hydra agents." Skye told him firmly. She let his hand go and rolled her shoulders,

"Now what happened on the mission" She asked and he explained that Steve called him Bucky and he still fought both of them shot Natasha, and fled before Strike got them in custody. Skye remained calm because she knew Natasha would be able to handle it. After she was done she nodded and call Pierce back in and explained.

"I guess all it takes is a special women to get you to cooperate, well Skye do you think we should wipe him, does he remember?" Pierce asked as Bucky tensed.

"No I don't think it is necessary, he will do his job. He assured me he wants to finish his mission, I think we should let him." she told him firmly.

"Well good, so soldier this is the last time you will see her for a while." Bucky's head shot up and looked at her surprised.

"She is going on a mission, so next time you will debrief me or one of the team. Or you will be wiped, understood?" Pierce said sternly, he nodded and watched as Skye turned back to look at him one last time before she left. It was time to go back to her team.

After arriving back at the bus they just got back from a mission, apparently Ward killed the Clairvoyant. Which she surprised, but Coulson he was more than happy to see her,

"Skye oh thank goodness" Coulson hugged her tightly. She was happy to be home,

"We have a lot to talk about" She whispered in his ear and his face dropped but nodded. Fitz and Simmons ran up to her next she greeted them and even May gave her a brief hug. Simmons was leaving to stay at the Hub which worried Skye but thought it would be okay. Hand was there to look out for the Hub.

Walking toward Coulson's office she knew it would be hard to explain. Coulson locked the door and offered her a seat.

"So is everything okay?" he asked and Skye shook her head,

"I should start off with the fact that Ward didn't kill the real Clairvoyant, the real Clairvoyant is Garrett" Skye saw Coulson's eyes go wide he was about to say something when she held up her hand.

"I need to tell you everything before you ask any questions" She explained how Garrett and Hydra are hidden inside shield how Fury sent her back here to help, but she was still undercover for Hydra so Coulson had to act like nothing has changed. She also told him she needed to see Ward and she needed the cameras off.

"Well I guess things are getting messy already huh" Coulson finally said and Skye nodded tears in her eyes. Coulson hugged her and told her everything was going to be okay.

Skye dried her tears and walking into the cell with Ward he stood up immediately thinking it was Coulson when he saw Skye he rushed over and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly, acting like nothing was wrong but everything was.

"I didn't know you were back?" he said smiling down at her, she smiled and gestured to the seat. He looked at the cameras and noticed they were off.

"Is everything okay why are the cameras off?" he asked her and she gave a smirk, she leaned closer as did he.

"Hail Hydra" was all she said and his eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about" he tried to play it off, she laughed.

"Seriously you didn't think I wouldn't find out you are Garrett's second." She let that sink in and saw him try to come up with something, but she went on.

"Don't worry you're not blown if that's what you are fusing over" she crossed her arms. He started to study her face before leaning back.

"No" was all he said before she grinned.

"Yes, though I think it is awesome I outrank you now" she laughed a little and he sat there confused.

"How is that possible?" he asked a little harshly.

"Well I am Pierce's almost second Brock and I fight over it. Also I am in control of the Winter Soldier. So yea it's been a crazy couple of months. Then Pierce gives me a file on Garrett saying he has his second in command right here on Coulson's bus, imagine my surprise." Ward didn't say anything and just watched her, he was still finding it hard to believe.

"Why are you really back?" he finally asked,

"To finish your mission, what is it you need from Coulson, I would just ask Garrett since he is aware of my status, but he isn't here you are" she said plainly waiting for him to answer.

"To find out how his is still alive" he told her and she laughed for real this time.

"Really that is it damn, which is easy now hell especially since I was shot and forced Coulson's hand" she said coldly. Ward shifted uncomfortably,

"That wasn't supposed to happen, you were never supposed to get hurt" he said softly, he actually looked guilty.

"Its water under the bridge and I'm mad at Garrett not you, so I will deal with that next time. Anyways the team is unaware of us being Hydra, actually unaware Hydra exists. So we are coming out of the shadows very soon, so be ready" she said and got up walking out of the room, turning the camera's back on she went to confront May. She didn't tell Coulson about May because she wanted May to do it herself. Fury told her May could know everything about her mission, he trusted her enough. Which is rare. She knocked on the door before she heard May's voice.

"Hey May I need to talk to you" Skye said as May gestured to the co-pilot seat.

"I know you have been reporting to Fury about Coulson" May froze but then placed her hand back on the wheel.

"Don't worry I haven't told Coulson, but you do need to know the real reason I left, and why I am back. Also you need to tell him yourself, he deserves to know." May looked at her confused before explaining to May about Hydra. May didn't say much, just a question here and there. Skye was grateful though and decided to stay a little longer looking at the clouds. It was the last peaceful moment they had until all hell broke loose.

 **So I am continuing this story I got such great feedback thank you guys so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

May and Skye went down to find Coulson so May could tell him what was going on, once they found him Skye left them alone to talk.

"Coulson there is something I need to tell you" May started and Coulson looked up from his file.

"What is it May" he asked her,

"The reason I am here isn't because you needed someone to drive the bus, I was put on this plane to watch you" May started waiting for him to say something but he stayed silent.

"Fury knew you would want me to join up, so he wanted me to watch you for any signs of mental or physical deterioration." May watched his face grow cold,

"You knew about TAHITI?" he asked suddenly,

"Not everything but most of it yes, I was under orders not to tell you" she said quickly,

"After everything I was going through and you didn't tell me. After everything that happened I helped you sift through the ashes in Bahrain. You sat there and let me go through this" he started screaming May knew this wouldn't end well.

"I was under orders Phil you would've done the same" she said again.

"No I wouldn't have" he said plainly leaving his office.

"I did it for you Phil to protect you" May tried but he slammed the door.

Skye ran into Fitz while May talked to Coulson he was flustered. After bumping into Skye he started to babble,

"Hey Fitz I was just looking for you" she started.

"What I didn't do anything" he said automatically, she sighed.

"I didn't say…What did you do" she said tilting her head, he looked around franticly.

"Why, why does Agent May have an encrypted line complete with a thumb scanner?" he asked and Skye knew there was no hiding this.

"It is a direct line to Fury, but Fitz no one can know. It is important that no one knows. Wait what where you doing down there messing with the lines" she asked suddenly and he started to twist his hands.

"I was trying to call Jemma" he said looking down,

"You needed an encrypted line for that?" Skye asked then realized they were keeping something. Skye knew it was something about the GH325.

"She is testing the drug at the Hub isn't she, Fitz try and call her back she cannot let anyone know she has it understand" Skye saw him nod and then ran for Coulson and May.

Skye saw Coulson reach the bottom of the stairs. He looked pissed off but he needed to get over it right now.

"Coulson we have a problem," I started as I saw May walk down the stairs as well.

"What is it now" Coulson said,

"Well Fitz found the encrypted line in May's office, I told him it was a line to Fury but nothing else. I guess he was trying to contact Simmons at the Hub, she is trying to run more tests on our blood and the drug. I told him to get a hold of her and tell her not to talk to anyone about it." Skye explained.

All of a sudden the plane lurched forward and the plane turned.

"What the hell was that?" Skye asked and they all went straight to the cockpit.

"SHIELD has overridden controls of the bus" May said looking at the screens, something was going on.

"Where are we headed now?" Coulson asked voice still cold.

"The Hub" May said.

"I think it has started" Skye said.

May and Coulson both just nodded, Skye could see the tension with them.

Suddenly a voice came over the coms, it was Garrett.

"SHIELD 616 are you there?" Garrett said he sounded like he was in trouble.

"Garrett?" Coulson asked,

"Phil I need a little help drones on my ass, repeat we are not getting along" he told them Coulson looked at May and Skye.

"We should trap him at the Hub, let him think we are in the dark" Skye said finally. May nodded then looked to Coulson.

"That is playing it close, Hand might think we are Hydra that's why she rerouted the plane." Coulson said and Skye came up with an idea.

"Make him think that we think the real Clairvoyant is Hand. That way he will want to help us get to her. We could have Ward and Garrett locked up easily with that many SHIELD agents helping us." Skye said as Garrett's voice came over again.

"Phil do you copy I need help" he sounds more desperate. Coulson finally agreed.

"Garrett fly by and we will help out." Coulson finally said.

Garrett's plane landed on top after they helped him out, they were being directed to the Hub. Coulson didn't take May's information lightly and he was pissed at her still. They knew something was happening and Skye knew Hydra was coming forward, a message was being sent out across shield as Skye decoded it she held her breath it was time.

Skye, Coulson, and May decided to play along to thinking Victoria Hand was the Clairvoyant, Garrett believed them but kept looking at Skye who just raised a brow at him. After decoding the message everyone stopped.

"Out of the shadows into the light, Hydra" Skye said then looked at Coulson wide eyes playing the part. It was Fitz who was completely clueless.

After making a plan to rescue Jemma and Trip from the Hub they backed up the buses information on a hard drive. When they were alone Garrett cornered Skye,

"So what is Pierce's plans now, since apparently I was told to let you out of my sight. How the hell did I get on babysitting duty?" Garrett hissed and Skye just smiled,

"Oh you didn't hear he pretty much considers me a daughter, and since I was attacked by Black Widow he thinks she will use me to get to him. So I told him I could help you with your mission but since you already had me shot, you already got the information you needed. " she told him coldly as Ward came in to see what they were discussing. Garrett started to say something but then decided against it turning to Ward.

"Son watch her, and whatever you do don't let her get hurt. I don't feel like dealing with Pierce" Garrett said dismissing them both, Ward raised a brow to Skye and she just brushed him off.

They waiting until the agents were on the plane before cutting a hole in the bottom and sneaking into the Hub.

Ward and Skye dropped down into a supply closet and peeking out the window she saw the hall was swarming with guards.

"Shit" she grumbled trying to think of another plan when Ward turned to her.

"Give me your gun" he said sternly and she shook her head.

"There is like a hundred guys out there, you can't take them alone. We can find another way" Ward just shook his head,

"There is 12 also there is no other way, and maybe I deserve this. You almost died Skye and it's my fault I should've known something would happen. I should've known Garrett would use you against Coulson." she looked at him surprised she opened her mouth but he stopped her.

"Do you remember the bar in Dublin when you said you were there if I wanted to talk, I didn't want to talk I needed….I needed a release."

"Like you did with Agents May, I'm not an idiot we live on the same bus"

"Well with her I knew I could, with you I couldn't"

"I was offering to talk Ward not have sex with you"

"I know, what I am saying though is when this is all over maybe we can get that drink" he looked at her hopefully and all those feeling came rushing back. She knew she shouldn't but she grabbed his vest and kissed him hard, she felt his hand wrap around her waist before she pushed back.

"Well you said you might die so what the hell" she grinned. He smiled back and positioned himself. She took the door handle and opened it waiting to see what became of him. A couple minutes later he came back with cuts and bruises.

"You ready to hack this thing?" he asked and she smiled widely

"Who said anything about hacking?" she pulled open the backpack full of explosives.

Skye and Coulson were helping clean up when they heard Victoria Hand took Garrett to the fridge, but also took Ward thinking he was still shield. Skye ran to the control room, they watched as the Triskelion was being destroyed, Skye shuttered and hoped those good agents where not in the building. They tried to get Hand on coms but couldn't and Skye knew, Victoria Hand was dead. They received word the Alexander Pierce was dead, and there was no location on Captain America.

As if things couldn't get worse General Talbot was threatening shield with treason. They decided to abandon the Hub and run.

Coulson told Skye to erase everything on their team, they also let Trip join them she knew his grandfather was a howling commander so she knew he was a good guy.

"It was hard to collect these, Simmons got choked up and I can't even imagine what you are feeling" Skye said handing him all the badges.

"I just can't believe this happened so fast" he said opening up his safe, Skye looked at the badge and saw orange numbers.

"Is that your badge?" Skye asked and Coulson grabbed it opening up to reveal coordinates.

"Its coordinates, there is only one person who does this. And it's totally his style" Coulson smiled and Skye nodded it is what he did with her as well.

They arrived at one of Fury's secret bases in Canada. Skye heard that the Fridge was taken over but knew it was Garrett and Ward, it was a gold mine for Hydra. At least she still had the hard drive, it had everything on there.

She let Jemma, Fitz, and even Trip know about Ward and about her undercover status, she left out Fury being alive though only Coulson knew he was. As they left they went to go try and control the outbreak of the Fridge prisoners, it was only her and Eric left at the base. Skye was starting to try and hack the NSA when she heard a dark laugh coming from the doorway. She turned slowly to find Ward standing there arms cross staring at her smiling.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" she asked harshly and his smiled fell.

"I placed a tracker on you" he told her simply,

"I also came back for you, I am not going to leave you here. Garrett and I have to protect you, Pierce's orders." He said coming toward her.

"Pierce is dead" Skye said standing up. She looked at Ward noticing he had blood on his hands.

"Where is Eric?" she suddenly got a bad feeling,

"Dead, don't worry I took care of him for you" she turned red

"You took care of him for me! Are you kidding me I would never kill him" she yelled and Ward grew confused.

"Oh that's right I forgot you don't know, I was NEVER Hydra. I was undercover with them for months. Did you honestly think I was a piece of shit like you" she sneered at him, she silently cursed herself she had no weapons on her so she couldn't take him out. His face turned grim, but still came toward her.

"That doesn't mean we can't be together Skye, I still care about you" he said softly and she looked shocked for a moment.

"What are you talking about" she asked a little confused. He cupped her face and smiled sweetly.

"I want to be with you, I know you feel something for me too" Skye back out of his grasp and his face turned red,

"Do you think it was easy for me to watch you almost die, to watch you leave for months not knowing if you were okay or not? I had to make the hard decisions because that's what I do." She shook her head,

"You're a monster a murderer, and you need to leave while you still have a chance" she said masking her face again into coldness.

"I can't do that see I was sent here to get you and the hard drive, now we can do it the easy way or hard way" he crossed his arms,

"I chose hard" she decided and attacked him. Landing a few good punches, knocking him on the ground she punched him a few more times before he flipped them.

"Stop your just going to hurt yourself" he said but she knocked him back, pulling his icer he shot her. He caught her before she feel and carried her to the bus making sure she still had the drive on her.

After Coulson and the team got back they couldn't find Skye, poor Jemma found Eric's body. They looked through the cameras to find Ward carrying a knock out Skye onto the bus. Abandoning the base they went to go get Skye back with a little help from Hill.

Skye woke up to hear Mike's voice with Ward's, she opened her eyes to see she was in the cargo bay on the bus.

"Once she wakes she will unlock it for us" Ward said and Skye decided to sit up.

"Yea that's not going to happen" she said rolling her neck her head was killing her. Ward looked to Mike dismissing him,

"I can handle this" Ward told him and Skye laughed,

"You haven't so far" she sneered,

"Garrett says you have 5 minutes" Mike told him and left without looking at Skye.

"Skye you don't understand" he said slowly walking toward her, she launched herself at him punching over and over again until he caught her arms.

"Enough already, you need to listen" He said holding her wrists tight enough to bruise. She looked up at him again and head butted him hard. He brought out handcuffs and handcuffed her to the stairs, grabbing a rag he wiped off the blood on his face. Shaking his head he moved toward him again.

"I won't give you anything" she said looking at him.

"Yes you will, and I would rather not hurt you" he said and Skye stiffened she didn't know if he would actually hurt her.

"No I won't, you are a murderer and a coward. I won't give you what you want ever." She said sitting down on the step. Ward knelt down and cupped her face,

"One day you will understand, and one day we will be able to be together" Ward told her softly and she leaned back out of his grasp.

"I'm going to throw up" she said with tears, she heard Mike coming toward them and she stood up hoping to get through to him.

"Mike please don't do this I know you, you're a good guy you have a son." she pleased and his eyes darkened.

"And where is my son now? Hydra can reach out anytime and take him. If I get any funny ideas about rescuing him they push a little button and blow my head. Now tell me where to unlock the drive"

"No" she said looking him in the eye,

"Damnit Skye do it" Ward said, but she shook her head again.

"You could've shot me in Italy but you didn't they made Quinn do it because there is still good in you Mike. I don't think you will hurt me" she told him, he looked down then back at her.

"You're right I won't hurt you" he said then turned to Ward shooting a disk that stuck on his chest. Ward soon fell down grasping his chest in pain, Skye's eyes widened.

"What are you doing to him, stop it" she yelled.

"I stopped his heart, his heart isn't beating he is having a heart attack. Now I can restart it or not" Mike said looking at her, then back at Ward who was calling out her name.

"He is dying Skye, are you going to just let him die" Mike went on.

"He is a murderer" she said coldly,

"Yes but are you?" Mike asked as Ward went still. Skye felt her own heart stop at the sight she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay stop"

"Where do you unlock the drive?"

"30,000 feet, now bring him back" Skye shouted, Mike undid her cuff and she ran over to Ward who was trying to breathe as soon as she got to him Mike grabbed her arm pulling her away from him. Ward tried to grab for her but Mike pulled her away. Starting the hack Skye decided to leave them a little gift, after she was done they locked her in the cage of the bus.

Coulson was the one to find her and get her off the Bus, using Lola they escaped and went to the hotel to meet up with the rest of the team.

Skye sat by the pool with Trip and Coulson waiting to the next move. She unlocked the drive, she should've let Ward die but she couldn't. She couldn't watch him in pain, even though he was a monster she couldn't do it. They traced the plane in Cuba, and went to search for it they found the barber shop but they where to late.

Fitz and Simmons were taken, they wanted to make sure the bus had a tracker on it but was caught by Ward. They didn't know what happened to FitzSimmons but knew they were on the bus and hopefully okay. They quickly found the main compound of the centipede soldiers and tracked Garrett there, so they made a plan of attack.

They made the plan to follow the centipede soldier to Garrett, Coulson and Trip would deal with the soldiers while Skye went to find Ace with May.

Walking in Skye held up her backpack to everyone in the room,

"This is a bomb people you know what they do, oh and you have seen Agent May through the eyes of your soldiers so you know what she does, don't mess with us" Skye said watching everyone run out of the room. Except one person who was doing exactly what he was supposed to. Setting the soldiers to default directive. Picking up the guys phone she decided to call Garrett.

"Hello"

"Hey Garrett just calling to catch up" Skye told him,

"Skye, you sound different on the phone huskier" he told her, she was creeped out.

"Are you wondering why I am calling from your command center?"

"No not really see if anyone but their handlers try to control them well then caboom"

"Ah shit Coulson didn't think if that, you outsmarted us again" she sassed.

"Phil is around great we have a lot to catch up on. Too bad you will lose another father figure though, how was it hearing that Pierce died? Did you even care though since you have been betraying us the entire time?" Garrett said harshly,

"Too bad you will be dead by the time I get to you, because I would love to do it myself" Skye hissed Garrett laughed at that.

"Oh and I wanted to tell you your scientist friends were brave until their last breath" after that he hung up and Skye broke the damn phone.

Strapping the main guy to her backpack she saw him turn a little pale she smiled.

"I have to hit snooze on this every minute, now tell me is Hydra the family you never had, do you really believe in death and destruction" she paused

"Or are you here because of they have someone you love?" Skye asked and his eyes shot to hers confirming what she thought.

"She won't kill you" Skye tensed at that voice, it was Ward. She turned to see his gun pointing at her.

"She had a chance to kill me, but she didn't" he continued walking toward her. She just looked at him with pity.

"I felt sorry for you Ward, betraying the only people who gave you a chance. Fitz died a hero because he still wanted to give you that chance." she said tensely she walked until he was right in front of her gun still raised.

"Some people are just born evil I guess" she said and hurt flashed in his eyes,

"I guess so but you and I aren't so different" he started but she cut him off.

"Oh you're not the evil I was referring to Garrett is evil you are just weak"

"You're right Skye you woke up a weakness inside of me, but it doesn't matter now I can just take what I want" he smiled at her,

"I don't think so because I have a weapon that will absolutely destroy you"

"Really why's that?"

"Because you slept with her, and she is really pissed" Skye said just as May threw him against the wall, once they crashed through another wall she took the man and lead him to the back rooms.

Once she reunited him with his wife she started unlocking door after door until she found Ace. She hugged him giving him his Hulk toy. She messaged Mike to let her know she had him, she watched through it eye and he blasted Garrett in the chest. Hearing Mike crush him made her flinched but she was glad it was over.

They safely got Mike his son and Garrett was dead, Fury helped out which Skye was grateful he was the one who found FitzSimmons. They planned on taking Ward and locking him up with them for more Hydra Intel. Fury made Coulson director of the new Shield and Skye was happy for him but wondered what they would do now.

"Skye you did good" Fury came up to her to say goodbye.

"I couldn't kill him, after everything" she said softly and he knew she meant Ward.

"That isn't such a bad thing it means you have compassion which is harder. Also you had compassion which helped the Winter Soldier or Bucky see who he really was" Fury told her and Skye's eyes went wide.

"Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes, he remembers?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, he even helped Rodgers take down the carriers" Fury smiled and gave her a hug.

"I will be checking in once in a while also you might want to call Natasha she is pretty mad you got yourself kidnapped" he smiled and Skye laughed.

"See you around Pirate" Skye said before she saw him drive off. It was the start of something new.

 **ON THE HELICARRIER:**

Steve was on the last carrier the last one to link, he got on the platform to look up and see Bucky blocking his way.

"People are going to die Buck I can't let that happen" he saw something flash in Bucky's eyes and watched him carefully, slowly Steve took off the helmet.

"Who are you?" Bucky said stepping closer,

"My name is Steve, you know me" he said again as Bucky kept watching him.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you have known me your whole life" Steve tried again,

"You're my mission, I'm supposed to make sure you don't survive." Bucky said softly, but images flashed through his mind. A blonde man getting beat up and he protected him. A funeral for Steve's mom. Steve becoming Captain America. Steve noticed something was happening to Bucky when he decided to step up to him closing the distance.

"I'm with you to the end of the line" he said and Bucky shot his head up,

"I thought you were smaller" Bucky said smiling a little. Steve hugged him tightly before returning to the mission and inserting the chip.

"Charlie lock"

"We have to get off the ship, they are going to blow." Steve said as they raced to jets on the top deck, Steve looked around.

"I don't suppose you know how to fly one of these?" Steve asked Bucky and he just smiled,

"Oh course I do punk"

Once they landed they saw the carrier's crash into one another, and the last one crashing into the Triskelion. Bucky held his breath, he knew Skye was on a mission but didn't know if she was gone yet he hoped so. He remembered everything thanks to her.

"So what now?" Steve asked him, as Bucky couldn't take his eyes off the Triskelion.

"I don't know, but I need to remember everything." Bucky said looking at him, Steve nodded as Bucky walked away he needed to figure everything out. He needed to make things right.

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, I hope this chapter is easier to read, I also made it a long chapter since I have been getting such great feedback! Hope you enjoy! Clint will be in the next chapter most likely, I have been waiting to reunite them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks since SHIELD fell and they were scrambling to secure locations and help agents from being arrested. Skye worked with securing networks and following the government in their search for SHIELD and Hydra agents alike.

Skye also spent her time trying to help Fitz, his brain was damaged and now he was barely able to put a sentence together.

"Hey Fitz" Skye walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder he smiled lightly at her,

"Hi" was all he said as he went back to plans for cloaking the bus, she watched him work slowly.

Skye went up to the gym to find May waiting for her, May asked if Skye would want another SO and she was happy to agree.

"You're almost late" May stated not even looking at Skye when she walked in.

"I wanted to see Fitz" she told her and May just nodded, they all were trying to make Fitz feel more comfortable around them but ever since he woke up he has been distant. Fitz barely talked to Jemma even, it was sad to watch but he needed time.

"So any new updates?" May asked Skye,

"Hydra is staying pretty quiet, we haven't found any movement from them" Skye said as she started on the bag.

"They won't for long" May said stretching near her.

"I am going to call Natasha today also, I think she will want to know about Coulson re-building SHIELD" May stopped and looked at Skye.

"Did you clear that with Coulson? They still think he's dead" May asked,

"No, I am today though. Do you think he will say yes? It wouldn't hurt having additional help"

"I think it would be wise, since we are power grabbing with Hydra we could use any ally." Skye nodded in agreement and went back to bag. After 20min her and May started to spar, even May would get knocked down by Skye once in a while. May knew Skye had skill and how her training was almost better than May's. What May couldn't figure out though is why Skye held back,

"Skye I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me" May said as Skye sat down on the mats and sipped on her water.

"Okay" Skye said unsure,

"When you fought Ward, you held back didn't you?" May saw her stiffen at that, and May sat down across from her.

"I don't want you to judge me" Skye said softly looking at May.

"Skye, that is one thing I will never do" May assured her,

"I couldn't hurt him, even after everything I still couldn't do it" Skye said playing with her water.

"Skye you had feelings for him, that is normal to not want to hurt him. You hold back with me though too why?" May knew it was hard to hurt someone you cared about, and she knew something went on between Skye and Ward. May didn't know why she was still holding back though.

"I guess I just feel like if I go for it fully with holding nothing back, I won't be able to control myself. I feel like there is something dark in me and I don't want to lose control and let it out." May understood, and especially with Skye being a 0-8-4 May didn't know if she really did have powers.

"How about when Natasha comes you train with her, she is more advanced than me" May suggested and Skye nodded.

"I know, I trained with her while I was undercover. Who do you think taught me to lie so easily and mask my emotions?" Skye stated as May's mouth dropped open a little.

"Well now you can train with her again but this time try not to hold back. Go talk to Coulson and get her approved" May said standing up and helping up Skye.

"Thanks May" Skye smiled and went to go talk to Coulson.

Knocking on his door she slowly walked in to see him sitting at the desk with a pile of folders.

"Hey can I have a minute?" Skye asked and he waved her in.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, he noticed Skye has been closed off and working around the clock. He noticed her eyes had bags under them, she wasn't sleeping.

"I wanted to contact Natasha and have her come here, but that would mean she would see you" Skye said and watched as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not sure I know you worked with her a little bit undercover, but Fury still didn't want the avengers knowing I was alive"

"I know but I also think they would be great to have as an ally, Hydra has been quiet too quiet and it would be beneficial to have them as backup. Also Natasha and I got close when I was undercover, Fury even had her train me. It would be nice to see her again."

"Okay I will think about it and let you know in a couple hours" Coulson said and Skye just nodded and left.

After Skye left, Coulson started to consider if it would be a good idea to let Romanoff know he was alive. By the extent also letting Barton know, she never went anywhere without him. After about an hour May showed up in his office.

"What do you plan to do?" May asked and Coulson shook his head.

"I don't know, it would be great to have them as an ally but…"

"But you don't know how they will react." May finished he nodded.

"I think you should for Skye's sake" Coulson looked up at that,

"What do you mean? I know she has been working a lot, but other than that she seems fine" Coulson said looking at May,

"She holds back during training, she hasn't been sleeping. She admitted today that she held back with Ward even. She trained with Natasha, I think it would be good to have someone else here. One who was with her undercover and knows what happened. Skye has changed Phil, ever since Hydra she isn't the same girl we picked up out of that van" May said and Coulson sighed.

"You're right, well this isn't going to be pretty" he said.

Skye went down to find Jemma after talking with Coulson,

"Is he okay?" Skye asked coming to stand next to Jemma. They both watched Fitz bang the table and grow more frustrated.

"He will do great one minute then the next he falls apart. I just don't know what to do, he shuts me out" Jemma said tearful, Skye wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"He will get through it Jemma, we just need to be patient with him" Skye said softly and Jemma nodded. Jemma just missed her best friend.

They sat there watching Fitz from a distance, and Skye looked up more Hydra locations trying to find something. After a while Skye saw May walk toward them,

"Coulson wants to see you" May told Skye and she nodded shutting her laptop and heading up to see him.

"You needed to see me" Skye poked her head in the door,

"Yes, I have decided that you should call Natasha and tell her to come here. I think you are right and they could be allies, she can only bring two others though. I don't want all of the avengers here at once." Coulson saw Skye nod.

"Sounds good, I will go call her right now" Skye said pulling out her phone and walking back to her bunk. The phone only rang twice before she heard the angry Russian yell.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Natasha screamed into the phone, Skye smiled.

"Well it is nice to hear from you too" Skye laughed,

"Three weeks Skye, three weeks and I haven't heard a word from you. Do you know how worried I was, even Captain America was worried about you." Skye blushed a little at that, she only met him twice.

"I know I'm sorry I was busy cleaning up Hydra, but the reason I called is I want to see you. There is a new director of SHIELD that I think you will want to see" Skye said carefully.

"SHIELD is dead, what do you mean new director?" Natasha asked,

"You will have to see for yourself, but Fury appointed him. Also he wanted to let you know you can bring two people. He might want a future alliance with the avengers." Skye waited as Natasha stayed silent.

"Okay I will come see this new director myself, send me the coordinates and I will be there tomorrow" Skye smiled at her stern voice,

"I will see you tomorrow, and we will have a long conversation about what happened since last time I saw you. Fury told me quite a bit." Natasha warned then hung up. Skye went to tell Coulson about their visitors, Coulson had to mentally and probably physically prepare for this visit.

Skye stayed up all night looking at Hydra patterns, she didn't like to sleep anyways. Every time she went to sleep she would see Quinn, she would see Ward, and finally she would see the Winter Soldier. She dreamt of the scar on his arm, the way his metal felt, then her dream would turn into a nightmare showing Wards face on his body wrapping the metal arm around her throat. She just didn't sleep anymore it was easier, she would get around 2 hours and wake up sweating. Tonight was no different she couldn't find any new Hydra movements so she walked to the kitchen to see Fitz trying to make tea. He fumbled with the tea bags and mugs, she cleared her throat so he would know she was there. He jumped and turned around to see her smile softly at him.

"Need any help?" she asked walking over, he shook his head and she sat at the counter.

"Do you mind making me one too?" she asked,

"Ssuure" he said softly. He sat down and with shaky hands handed her a warm mug.

"Thanks Fitz" she smiled and drank her tea,

"You doing okay?" she asked him and he just looked at her,

"I…I am, am fine" he said still struggling. She could tell he was getting frustrated. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he shifted slightly.

"Fitz I know you are stressed but it is going to take time. You cannot push yourself, it's only been a week and a half. Please don't push me away, all we want to do it help." Skye said and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm, I'm, I'm trying to get…better" he said again taking a deep breath.

"It's diff…. I'm different now" he said again trying to get the right words. Skye stood up and wrapped him in a hug.

"Things are different now, but you know what that's fine. We are all different and we will all get through this. You are so important to us, don't push away your family" She gave him a kiss on the head and sat back down. They drank their tea in silence before they both went back to their rooms. Skye sat in her room looking through files, trying to pass time. Once she saw it was 5am she walked out to do Tai Chi with May. It was relaxing to her, and she liked spending time with May.

"Did you sleep at all last night" May asked going into the first pose,

"I got about 2 and a half hours, I'm fine" Skye said following her into the motions. May was letting her off training today since they are having visitors. Skye showered and went back to the control room which was her own little office.

Natasha decided to bring along Clint and Steve, she thought Steve would want to see Skye and Clint would want to get out of the tower. Landing the plane she saw none other than the Calvary herself.

"Agents Romanoff, Baton, Captain Rodgers. Welcome to the playground" She said. Natasha raised a brow.

"Damn May didn't know you were out in the field again" Barton said and May glared at him.

"Follow me and I will take you to the director" May said Natasha looked around for Skye but didn't see her May noticed.

"She is in the control room, you can see her after" Natasha just nodded.

May looked at them one last time before opening the door. All three froze once Coulson stood up from his chair walking around toward them. Natasha was the first to react, she slapped him across the face before hugging him tightly.

"You died" she said facing him, Coulson rubbed his jaw.

"I was dead, Fury brought be back to life" he saw Steve tense at that.

"How?" Barton stepped forward,

"Sit down and I will explain" he gestured to the seats. Coulson explain about the surgeries and the Alien DNA, how his memories changed. Once he was done, they all remained silent.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner" Steve asked this time, Coulson looked guilty.

"Fury ordered me not to, but seeing as I am now director I decided it was time that you all knew" they all nodded. Natasha kept looking at the door and Coulson knew who she was waiting for, he smiled.

"Go see her" was all he said before Natasha stood up and walked out the door with Steve and Clint following.

"Natasha who are you looking for? I thought we were here to see the new director?" Clint asked but then froze at the sight of a young women with dark hair. He stood back watching Natasha run up to her and hug her tightly, even Steve hugged her. Clint had to blink a couple times he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Skye you look awful" Natasha said looked at the bags under her eyes. Skye just laughed. Natasha turned her head to see Clint frozen, she raised her brow and side stepped Skye. Once Skye saw him her eyes went wide, Natasha and Steve were utterly confused.

"Skye" Clint said softly taking a step forward.

"It is really you?" he said taking in how big she got, he noticed her face was emotionless. He didn't know if that was a good thing or very, very bad.

"You son of a bitch" she finally said punching him as he staggered back she shoved him again before Steve grabbed her holding her back.

Natasha then stepped in between them, Clint noticed his jaw was throbbing. He wasn't quite expecting that, he knew she would probably be angry but not this bad.

"Skye I" Clint tried to find the words, but she shook her head.

"Why?" was all she said a stray tear falling down her cheek. Clint shook his head not knowing how to explain. Steve still had his arms around Skye's waist Clint noticed,

"You can let her go now Captain" he said a little harshly. Steve looked down at Skye then let her go slowly.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk?" he asked Skye nodded walking down to her own bunk.

Walking in Skye opened the door letting him in first. He looked around her small bunk, she always traveled light even now.

"So how do you want to start?" Skye asked walking past him and sitting on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to say Skye, I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't take you with me. You were too young." He started and she laughed.

"I'm not mad about you leaving Clint I was mad that you didn't even say goodbye. You promised you would come back and you never did. I never heard from you, the one person I thought actually loved me and wanted me, and you just disappeared." Skye said looking straight at him not letting her emotions show. He finally sat down with her, taking her hand.

"There was a job at the circus, if I left that night I was in so I did. I thought that it would be easier if I didn't say a tearful goodbye, I thought you would be better off." He told her ashamed.

"I wasn't Clint, it destroyed me. Do you know how badly it hurt, I waited for you to come back. Hoping I would see you again, I waited for a couple years then it turned into 8. Yet you never came back like you promised." Skye told him sadly.

"I did try to find you after I became SHIELD, but your records were erased. I never stopped looking for you Skye I never forgot about you even for one day. You are the only family I have, I never stopped hoping I would see you again. Though I didn't expect you to almost break my jaw" he said smiling and touching his jaw again. He got her to smile a little at that.

"I missed you so much," she finally admitted.

"I missed you too Skye" Clint said wrapping his arms around her, she hugged him back just as tightly.

"I think we should go see the others" she finally said after a while, he kissed her forehead and took her hand standing up. They walked into the common room to see Jemma, Steve, Natasha, May, and Coulson sitting there talking. They all snapped their heads at them walking in hand in hand.

"Wait are you two" Natasha started looking at their hands, Skye shook her head laughing.

"He's my brother so no that would be weird" Clint smiled at that, everyone visibly relaxed.

"So who is going to tell the story?" Jemma asked surprised. Skye nudged Clint he took a breath and sat down next to Natasha as Skye sat next to Jemma.

"We were at the same orphanage, I would help out the nuns with the new born babies sometimes. One day Skye came in, or should I say Mary Sue." He looked over to see Skye glare at him, he would probably get a slap for that later. Everyone looked at her and she just shook her head.

"Once they brought her in, they said she was just left on the door step with instructions. I took care of her since day one, raised her pretty much. We got separated a couple times when someone wanted to adopt her or me. We always ended back up at the orphanage though, we helped each other cope with the fact that no one wanted us. We grew close fast we decided that we were each other family, and that we didn't need anyone else." Clint paused for a minute so everyone could catch up.

"It was about a week before my 18th birthday, Skye was only 8. She was sent back after her fourth family, we stayed up talking and she asked when I was leaving. I was supposed to leave on my birthday but that night I saw that the circus was in town, I got hired on the spot so I took and left. I didn't tell anyone not even Skye." Clint looked at her as she looked down.

"I promised her I would come back for her, but it took me 8 years to do so and by the time I got there she was gone. Her records were deleted and I couldn't find her. I never stopped searching but I never got anywhere either. Until today." Natasha laid her hand on his softly, every one stayed quiet for a while.

"Well no wonder she was so pissed at you." Coulson said hearing about what happened in the hall. Everyone laughed at that.

"It's all in the past now, and now I know I find out my brother is a freaking avenger. Pretty cool" Skye said smiling. They all sat and continued to talk for a while apparently Coulson was the one to pick up Clint as well. Coulson even asked Steve to sign some cards again Steve laughed and agreed, Coulson almost fainted.

Skye was actually relaxed for the first time in months.

"I will assume you guys will be staying for tonight?" Coulson asked as everyone's eyes started getting heavy.

"Yes, if you have room" Steve spoke up.

"We have plenty, Skye do you want to show them the guest bunks?" May asked and she nodded.

"Come on" Skye said getting up, she led them down a hallway and Clint noticed they would be staying next to Skye's room.

"It's a little small, but these three are empty" Skye pointed to three doors next to hers, they were just like on the bus but a little bigger.

"The bathroom is just at the end of the Hall on the left"

"Do you guys need anything else?" Skye asked,

"No I think we're good" Clint said, Natasha and Steve nodded.

"What time do you train in the morning?" Natasha asked before Skye went into her room.

"Tai Chi is at 5am and combat is usually at 8am" Skye told her.

"Well I think I will be joining you in the morning" Natasha told her and Skye just nodded.

"I am not, I will be sleeping in for the first time in a long time." Clint said and Natasha laughed.

"You slept in last week until noon" Steve stated,

"Yea last week" Clint said again, they all just smiled.

"I will see you guys in the morning" Skye said as they all went into their rooms.

Skye woke up around 4 hours later clenching her stomach, looking at the clock is was 3:30am. She was surprised she slept that long, getting out of bed she tried to shake the nightmare. Every night another nightmare, at least she got more sleep though. Getting dressed she went down to the kitchen to get some coffee, she was surprised when she saw Steve sitting at the table playing with a water bottle.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked walking over to the coffee pot.

"Not really, I usually don't need that much sleep anyways" Steve said looking at her,

"And you?" he asked her, she didn't even turn around.

"I slept more than I usually do, so I actually am up late." She turned and smiled at him. He just looked at her questionably but decided not to push.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked and he nodded, she poured them both a cup and sat next to him.

"So captain how are you with technology?" Skye asked and tried not to laugh at his expression,

"I uh I guess okay, I am still trying to play catch up. And Tony isn't the best teacher" he smiled, Skye suddenly got up and grabbed his arm,

"Come with me" she said steering him down to her control room. Once she opened the door she heard him take a deep breath. She turned to look at his wide eyes and mouth open, she just laughed and pulled him next to her chair sitting him down.

"So this is my job mostly," Skye explained as he looked at the computers.

"Wow, so what exactly do you do?" he asked as she turned to her laptop on the desk.

"I am a hacker, I can break into programs and security" she started typing on her laptop, pulling up a Hydra base.

"This is a Hydra base we took over a week ago" she said pointing to the different camera views.

"So you're tracking Hydra?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I am trying to find more of their bases and trying to figure out what their next move will be, but I haven't got anything yet. They are being unusually quiet." Skye said a little frustrated,

"That's incredible though that you are able to do all this." Steve said looking at the screen again. Skye explained more about computer and technology to try and get him more up to speed. After about two hours she realized that she was late for Tai Chi with May.

"Shit I'm late," Skye said jumping up. Steve followed her until she saw May and Natasha going through motions slowly,

"You're late" May said and Natasha just smiled at her and Steve.

"Busy huh?" Natasha teased, Skye and Steve both blushed.

"I was showing him the control room," Skye said moving with them. May looked over at Steve who was just watching.

"You can join if you want" May said and Steve finally just shook his head,

"I'm going to go see Coulson" he mumbled walking out of the gym. Noticing it was still early though he decided to go back to his room and see if he could get a little more sleep in.

"So can I expect you to be late for training also?" May said grabbing some water,

"No, I won't be late I will be there at 8 on the dot," Skye said walking to the kitchen to start breakfast. May noticed Skye was more relaxed this morning, and in a better mood than usual.

"How was Skye when you trained with her?" May asked Natasha,

"She was good, we didn't do a lot of hand to hand it was mostly other skills" Natasha told her,

"Did she ever hold back though?" She asked again, Natasha thought for a minute.

"Not in the beginning, but toward the end she did a little bit it was rare though." Natasha said looking at May.

"She's holding back I'm guessing?" Natasha assumed May nodded.

"Very much, she said she is worried that when she goes all out she won't be able to pull back" May told her,

"I think she just needs to unleash on someone she knows she won't hurt, maybe the super soldier will come in handy" Natasha smiled, it would be interesting to see how Skye held up with Captain America.

 **Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Trying to slow things down, more interaction with the team also. Reviews always help, if you want to see something also just let me know :) Thanks again for all the follows and reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Walking into the kitchen Steve saw Skye cooking with the help of another young man,

"Hey you are just in time for some breakfast" Skye said looking at him over her shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No Fitz and I got it, oh by the way this is Leo Fitz. Fitz meet Captain America, or Steve" Skye said as Fitz's eyes went wide holding out his hand. Steve smiled at the young man shaking his hand,

"Nice to meet you Fitz"

"It's a…a" Fitz struggled with finding the word, he put his hand on his head feeling embarrassed he looked to Skye for help before he shouted,

"Honor" he finally said looking shy. Steve just smiled brighter, going to sit down at the table. He saw Skye looked a little sadly at the young man, but didn't say anything.

"Fitz is one of the best scientist SHIELD has had" Skye said, and Fitz just blushed.

"He actually invented the Icer" she said proudly again, Steve looked impressed.

"Wow that's amazing, I would love to see what projects you have" Steve said and Fitz nodded.

"We can go to the lab after breakfast" Skye said, finishing up breakfast everyone started to gather in the kitchen. Clint was sporting a pretty bruise on his jaw thanks to Skye, she tried not to laugh at it.

"I thought you were sleeping in" Skye teased,

"Yea well I was hungry, and who knew you could cook" he shot back.

"Are you sure you can chew, looks like your jaw might hurt" Skye tried not to laugh as he frowned.

"Whatever you say Mary Sue" he said quietly winking before dodging the salt coming at his head. He laughed and caught it setting it back down near her.

Skye introduced Fitz to Natasha and Clint as well, he stayed quiet though, but had a permitted smile on his face. Skye was happy he was starting to open up more.

May, Jemma, Natasha, Fitz, Clint, Coulson, Skye, and Steve all ate silently. After breakfast Jemma and Coulson offered to do dishes,

"Great so I will meet you guys in the gym, I am going to show Steve the lab" everyone looked at her confused.

"He wanted to see what Fitz was working on," she explained. They all looked to Fitz who has a small smile on his face.

"We should, uh umm get going" Fitz finally said standing up. Jemma smiled seeing how excited Fitz was showing Captain America his lab, at least he was happy. Coulson looked to see Jemma watching Fitz guide Skye and Steve to the lab, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Things will get better between you two, it will just take time" he told her reassuring. Jemma just nodded and started washing the dishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 30mins in the lab Fitz starting getting frustrated so Skye decided to take her leave with Steve, who still hasn't asked about Fitz.

"He has brain damage" Skye said making Steve look down at her,

"When SHIELD fell him and Jemma didn't want to let Ward, one of our team member who was Hydra, get away. Ward captured them and they locked themselves in a pod on the plane before they got killed." Skye took a breath and continued.

"He dropped them into the ocean, they sank about 90ft down. Fitz and Jemma were able to blow the window in, but they were still under 90ft. Fitz make an oxygen tank that would give one of them one breathe to reach the top. He gave it to Jemma sacrificing himself for her, she swam holding on to him when Fury rescued them. Fitz was without oxygen for too long though, he suffered brain damage and that is why he has trouble talking." Skye finished and looked up at Steve she felt how tense he was.

"How could someone do that to their own teammate" he finally said,

"He was Hydra, he was never on our team, didn't Rumlow do the same thing to you." she said raising a brow, he looked at her and just nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow even 15min early" Natasha grinned, Skye stuck her tongue out at her. May raised a brow this was the most playful Skye has been since before she left with Fury.

"Okay Skye we are going to try something different today" May said looking at Natasha who was smiling still.

"Should I be scared that Tasha is still grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" Skye said, Steve laughed.

"You are going to spar with Steve" May said finally, Skye froze and Steve almost choked.

"Um okay why?" she asked looking between Natasha and May.

"Because you have been holding back with May, and you did with me toward the end. You can't hurt Steve so we want to you hold nothing back and see how you do. We need to evaluate where you are at." Natasha explained, but Steve stepped forward,

"That might be true but I can still hurt her, and I don't want to do that" he said those 40's morals coming into play.

"She needs to see what she can do without holding back, we also need to see where she really is with training" May explained again.

"We are going to do three rounds, first with be her attacking and you blocking. Second will be straight sparring. The third will be you attacking with a weapon." Natasha said to Steve then looked at Skye.

"Sounds fair" Skye said stretching, Steve shook his head but started to stretch as well. Moving to the middle of the mats they got into their stances,

"Okay remember Skye you are attacking and Steve you are blocking only. Begin" Natasha and May stood at the edge watching Skye evaluate Steve then attacked. She was flexible and fast, and she used it which made May happy.

Skye held back again at first but then her body changed, she started going harder, and she started strategically striking. May and Natasha were impressed, Natasha noticed a few moves that Brock showed her, and a few that she herself taught her. They was a certain style she didn't recognized completely she assumed it was May's. She was able to land a few good punches and kicks on Steve which even had him stumbling back a couple times. When Natasha saw enough she looked at May,

"Ok" May yelled and they both stopped, when Skye looked at them they saw a coldness in her eyes they have never seen before. It was unnerving to Natasha, because she had that same look in the Red Room she knew that look. She never thought she would see it in Skye though.

"Get some water" Natasha told her Skye didn't say anything and just walked over to the bench. Steve was sporting a bruise on his temple, apparently he could get hurt. Natasha walked over to him sitting down next to him, she saw he was just as disturbed as she was.

"You okay" Natasha asked softly so Skye wouldn't hear.

"I'm fine" he said looking at her, he was always a terrible liar.

"You don't have to spar with her again if you don't want" Natasha told him and he shook his head.

"She has a lot of anger built up, it's good she is getting it out even on me. I just have never see someone with such coldness in their eyes, well besides Bucky." he said looking at Skye staring at her water bottle lost in her own thoughts.

Skye knew she wasn't holding back because that darkness was turning in her gut, she didn't want to hurt Steve but she is tired of holding back. She is tired of holding all this anger in, but the anger and rage keeps nagging her wanting to be let out even more, that is what scared her. At least Steve will be able to attack her this round, not just block. She stood up already getting restless, she saw Steve and Natasha talking softly. May came to stand next to her,

"You okay?" May asked her softly and Skye just nodded.

"Steve you ready?" May asked, looking a little worried.

"Yes ma'am" he said standing up walking over to Skye again.

"Okay this time you guys are sparring, and begin" May said this time, Skye didn't attack first this time she waited until Steve made the first move. Skye still had that anger inside her and it was begging to be let out, so she let it. Again and again she attack quick and hard, Steve was still blocking one after the other. She was relentless attacking she didn't hear Natasha tell them to stop, she couldn't stop. Knocking Steve on the ground she jumped on top trying to keep him down. Bringing her fist up to punch him he took advantage and flipped her on her back, he held Skye's arms above her head so she couldn't get loose to hit him.

May was about to stop them when Natasha stopped her shaking her head. Skye needed to work out whatever was in her. She finally saw Steve flip them, and Natasha saw Skye was slowly calming down.

Skye tried using her legs but Steve just straddled her and pushed her down, which was a compromising position. Skye bucked a couple times trying to get him off when she noticed a strangled sound coming out of Steve's throat. Making her realize she was just grinding on him. Skye froze stopping her movements and looked up to see Steve's face beet red. All that anger suddenly burned out, now she was just embarrassed. They just sat there looking at each other not sure what to, when Natasha cleared her throat bringing them back to reality.

"Sorry" Skye said slowly as Steve released her wrists and slowly got off her, she jumped up and walked over to her water taking a drink. She had to admit she was feeling a little better, but looking at Steve she felt bad she never meant to let it get that out of hand. She rubbed her wrists noticing how tightly he had to have held them, they would most likely bruise. Natasha was the one to walk over and sit next to her,

"What's going on Skye?" Natasha finally asked and Skye just shook her head,

"I don't know," she sighed and leaned her head back,

"Ever since Hydra ever since everything went to shit, I'm just angry all the time. I can't stop thinking something else is going to happen, something worse than Hydra." She admitted, Natasha just took her hand.

"It's okay to feel angry, it's what makes you human." She told her softly and Skye nodded. Natasha stood up and walked over to Steve.

"You have one more test then we can be done for today." She said pulling out a gun, Skye froze.

"Instead of Steve though I will be walking through different situations with you. I want to know how good you are with disarming someone" Natasha said walking toward Skye, she looked over to see May was tense.

Natasha move in front of Skye and held up the gun to her face, Skye disarmed her in one movement. The same one Ward had taught her, but she wasn't going to think of him right now. Next Natasha moved behind her, within two moves Natasha was disarmed again. Natasha did a couple more situations before coming in close and holding the gun to Skye's stomach. She saw Skye's eyes go wide in fear,

"Skye," Natasha tried but Skye didn't move, she tried putting her arm on her shoulder and Skye started to back away clenching her stomach. May ran to her as Skye fell to her knees rocking back and forth tears streaming down her face. Natasha and Steve looked at May confused and she just shook her head. Natasha slowly put the gun away and stood by Steve watching May cradle Skye.

"Shhh it's okay Skye" May told her over and over again stroking her hair. Natasha felt bad, she had no idea what was going on and it was her fault.

"He isn't here Skye, you're safe" May told her again, Skye shook her head and cried harder in her arms. Once Skye was done crying May slowly stood her up supporting her. Skye looked up to see Natasha and Steve looking at her worried.

"Show them" was all May said still holding on to her. Skye looked at May and she just nodded again, May motioned for Natasha and Steve to come closer. Skye turned around and pulled off her shirt, taking a deep breath she turned around keeping her eyes on the floor. Natasha noticed the bullet wounds with surgical scars around them.

"Skye I'm so sorry" Natasha started, no wonder she went into a panic judging by the size she was shot up close. Skye still didn't look at them as she spoke softly,

"The second time he shot me he held me close before pulling the trigger"

"How are you still alive?" Natasha finally asked studying the placement, these were fatal.

Skye looked to May on that no sure if she was allowed to say, but May just nodded again.

"GH-325" was all she said as she saw Natasha piece it together, it was how Coulson was still alive as well. Skye looked over at Steve to see his face had gone cold looking at her stomach, she suddenly felt exposed and quickly put her shirt back on, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"I'm going to go shower, and get back to work" Skye said leaving quickly, Steve was about to go after her but May held him back.

"When did that happen?" Natasha asked May,

"Two months before she went with Fury" May stated crossing her arms.

"You should've told me before I started" Natasha said harshly,

"I didn't know what exactly happened, I didn't know he actually held her when he pulled the trigger" she countered,

"Weren't you there?" Steve questioned,

"We all got separated, by the time we got there she had no pulse and blood was everywhere. You saw the trail of blood from the middle of the room to the door, where she dragged herself. Coulson was the one to find her first, while I secured the man."

"Who was it that shot her?" Steve asked again coldly.

"Ian Quinn, this was her second mission with infiltrating his compound. He said he shot her because the Clairvoyant told him too." May said darkly. Natasha's head shot up at that,

"You mean John Garrett and Grant Ward" she said she heard the reports from Fury.

"Yes, although Ward didn't know that was going to happen. Or so he claims," Natasha raised a brow,

"What do you mean claims, you don't believe him?" she asked curious.

"I'm not sure though he claims that he loves her, and he wants them to be together. I think his feelings are true, but he was loyal to Garrett not Skye." May said she wish she would've just finished him, but they needed Hydra Intel.

"Where is he now? He kidnapped her didn't he before Garrett was killed?" Steve remembering Fury mention it.

"He is in our basement and yes he did" May said.

"Does Skye know he is here?" Natasha asked,

"Yes" May told her.

"Well I should go inform Clint of what happened, I know he is probably talking Coulson's ear off. He didn't want to train this morning says it's his vacation" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should leave out Ward in the basement" Steve said softly. Natasha just nodded as they all left the gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha walked in to see Clint and Coulson laughing about something. They stopped seeing her in the doorway,

"Skye do better in training?" Coulson asked hopeful,

"Not exactly" Natasha said and Clint and Coulson looked worried,

"What do you mean?" Clint asked and Natasha took a deep breath.

"You could've told me she was shot before I put a gun to her stomach." Natasha said and Coulson jumped out of his seat.

"You did what!" he yelled and she stood up getting in his face.

"How the hell was I supposed to know Coulson? She never told me and neither did you or May," she yelled right back Coulson calmed down a little and sat back down. Looking over at Clint Natasha saw his fists clenched,

"What happened, someone better explain now" he said darkly. Coulson told him about the mission and how it played out.

"Two months, that's all you gave her before sending her with Fury" he almost yelled,

"It wasn't my call Barton, and she was healed within a week completely" he stated and Clint held up his hand.

"How is that even possible?" he asked,

"The GH-325 that they brought me back with, we used it on Skye to heal her. Or else she would've died" Coulson said making Clint shake his head.

"I need to go see her" he said standing up but Natasha grabbed his arm.

"Don't push her to talk about it" she said softly and he just nodded. Walking to Skye's room he knocked softly until he heard her say come in. When he opened the door he noticed she was sitting on her bed towel drying her hair.

"What's up" he noticed that her voice was emotionless.

"I heard what happened" he told her and she froze, he sat down on her bed and hugged her.

"I'm fine" she promised him, but he could hear uncertainty in her voice.

"I know when you're lying you know" he whispered,

"It was months ago, but I still have nightmares about it. I don't know how to make it stop" she told him.

"In time it will heal, we will get through this together" he told her she nodded and relaxed a little.

"Why don't you show me your lab or office, or whatever you do here" he said and felt her laugh a little.

"I'm a hacker and I work in the control room, I showed Steve this morning" she told him sitting up and pulling her hair back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the control room Clint looked around surprised, looked pretty high tech.

"Since when are you a computer genius" he smirked and she sat down at her laptop looking for any updates.

"Since forever I guess, it comes naturally to me" She shrugged.

"What are you working on now?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Hydra, I have been mapping out patterns. Trying to find their next move since they have been quiet." Skye said typing at her computer again, but coming up empty.

"Well they won't for long, so enjoy the peace while you can" he said leaning back in the chair.

"I can't relax while they are still out there" she said looking at her computer again. Clint looked around at the files and different phones on the table.

"What's with all the phones?" he asked picking up one and looking at it, it looked pretty new.

"Ah that one was a gift" Skye said grabbing it and setting it near her,

"From who?"

"Pierce"

"As in head of Hydra Pierce? Why the hell would he give you a phone?"

"I was undercover with Hydra for a couple months before SHIELD fell, Pierce kind of took me under his wing. He was trying to protect me" Skye said in a low voice, Clint just stared at her shocked.

"You were undercover in Hydra, and you managed to get close with Pierce?"

"Yea he knew I was an orphan and thought my skills were useful. I guess I was useful to him and reminded him of his own daughter."

"Wow super spy huh?"

"No, just for those couple months"

"Come on Skye he must have seen something in you, Pierce didn't get close with anyone"

"He thought of me as a daughter Clint, and then he died end of story. Mission over." Skye snapped and he threw up his hands.

"Okay I get it touchy subject."

"Why did you get into hacking?" he asked changing the subject.

"To find my parents, which led me to SHIELD or more like a single document redacted by SHIELD"

"Did you?"

"No" she said taking a deep breath.

"Coulson found out that my parents died protecting me, also a whole village and SHIELD team died protecting me. That's why I was left at the orphanage, the SHIELD agent who dropped me off faked a level 8 clearance to tell the orphanage to move me around every couple of months. A couple days later she was killed protecting my secret." She looked at Clint who was taking everything in.

"Why, who was after you?" he finally asked,

"I don't know, but another thing I found out was that I am a 0-8-4" Clint's eyes widened at that, he knew it meant a subject of unknown origin.

"That doesn't make sense" he said.

"I don't know either, but I found out I wasn't just abandoned I was being protected" Skye smiled a little.

"I'm glad Skye, but you will always be my little sister. And I will be there to protect you" he said looking at her.

"I can take care of myself now, just ask Steve" she said smirking.

"Speaking of which, why don't we go get some lunch I'm starving" Skye nodded and programed her phone to alert her if anything pops up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky didn't know where he was going, he hasn't ran into any Hydra agents yet. He was growing impatient, he stopped by the museum to look at the Captain America memorial. There was a wall dedicated to him. He looked at his Army photo and some footage of him and Steve. He was remembering a lot, but there was still so many gaps he needed to figure out.

His thoughts drifted to Skye though, with the fall of SHIELD he actually hoped she was okay Hydra or not. When he asked though, he wasn't sure if she even was Hydra the fact that she didn't actually say if she was or wasn't. He wanted to make sure she was okay though, because she was the first to show him kindness, the first to actually care about him as a person not an asset.

He was making his way through a park when he noticed he was being followed. It was about time.

He ducked into an ally way and waited, the man following him entered pointing the gun in Bucky's direction.

"We've been looking for you soldier" Bucky knew that voice, as he saw the man walk closer Bucky recognized his face.

"Rumlow, what do you want with me?" Bucky said not moving.

"You need to come back with me, we have a new head and he is excited to meet you" Brock smiled at him.

"I'm not Hydra anymore" Bucky growled moving past him,

"I'm sorry to hear that" was all he heard before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Bucky dropped whispering Skye's name. Brock heard him whisper something just sounded like someone's name.

Brock looked up at the sniper and nodded, they now had their asset back though. Now they needed a way to make him comply, and there was only one person who did it before without the machine. Brock had no idea what happened to her though.

 **I am hoping the line breaks help out a little with the story. Next we will get more of Bucky and Hydra, I think they have been quiet long enough. Hope you enjoy! Also not sure if I am going to pair Skye/Steve or Skye/Bucky.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bucky woke to find himself on a cot, he looked around and noticed it was a cell, there was no one with him. Sitting up slowly he surveyed the room beyond, testing the strength of the bars he knew he wasn't getting out.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Brock came into view as Bucky glared at him.

"Well you might be wondering why we haven't wiped you yet, and it simple the machine was destroyed so we are building a new one. Although it will take time, longer than we are willing to wait." Brock sat down in front of the cell.

"So we are offering you a deal go back to work for Hydra and if you do you keep your memories" he stated. Bucky just leaned back against the wall.

"Should I honestly believe you will let me keep my memories, after everything I remember about Hydra" he questions crossing his arms.

"I guess if you are smart then you will have your doubts. Like I said though there is someone new in charge on this side of the world, and he is big on second chances. Take it." Brock told him.

"So this is the famous Winter Soldier" an older man with glasses approached the bars looking at him thoroughly.

"This is him sir" Brock stood with his hands behind his back.

"Well my name is Daniel Whitehall, it is a pleasure to meet you. Although I am wondering where his handler is?" Whitehall turned to Brock with the question. Bucky was confused Brock was always his handle unless he meant,

"We are still looking for her sir, right before the fall of SHIELD Pierce sent her on a mission with John Garrett. As far as we know though Garrett was killed, his second was captured. It seems the girl is either captured or dead." Brock had some grief for the girl, but what's done was done and they haven't found her.

Bucky suddenly dropped his arms on the bed, she couldn't be dead she just couldn't. Whitehall studied the soldier's face and smiled,

"Seems he took quite a liking to the girl" he turned to Brock still smiling.

"Expand your search, she will be useful with him. Let us hope she is still Hydra and if not, we can always make her comply."

Bucky's head shot up at that he would kill them all if they touched her. Brock noticed how on edge he was about the girl and turned to Whitehall,

"She was loyal to Hydra, Pierce considered her a daughter. I am sure she is still, I know that Pierce gave her an encrypted phone for personal use as well. We can try through that way as well." Brock told Whitehall and he nodded walking away from the cell. Brock looked at Bucky one last time then left.

Bucky needed to get out and help her, he wouldn't let anyone else go through what he did. Especially someone as gentle and kind as Skye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye was sitting in her control room when one of her phones beeped, looking through them she noticed it was the one Pierce gave her. She held her breath and looked at it, it was the message that had her running out and into Coulson's office. She burst in to find Coulson and Steve discussing something when he turned and looked at her.

"Skye what's wrong" Coulson said standing up, Skye held up the phone.

"Hydra they sent me a message" she finally got out, handing Coulson the phone reading it with Steve,

Skye,

The asset is uncontainable, machine is down and we need you to talk to him. We need him mission ready as soon as possible. He will only respond to you. Send a response and we set an extraction.

"It could be a trap" Coulson said immediately,

"Coulson what if it isn't? If they think I am still Hydra this could be our chance to strike. I could find out who the new head is, and what they plan to do next." Skye started and Coulson shook his head.

"I'm not sending you back in Skye, this is even more dangerous. Ward and Garrett found out you weren't Hydra who knows who they told. It's not safe." Skye slammed her hand on the table.

"They have him Coulson, they will torture him if I don't go. I will not let them hurt him even more, let me do this." She said sternly.

"They mean Bucky don't they?" Steve asked worried.

"Yes, they have him. I was the only one that could get through to him without wiping him. They thought it was more useful because he listened to me." Skye said again still staring at Coulson.

"We don't know if your cover is blown Skye, you could be walking into a trap" Coulson repeated and Skye grew red.

"Why don't we ask then?" she said stalking out of the room with a tablet. Steve and Coulson went after her, but she was already down the stair in the Vault.

Ward sat up quickly as he heard footsteps, the barrier finally cleared as he saw Skye. He smiled.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said looking at her, she just stood there taking him in.

"How have you been, I told Coulson I wanted to talk to you. That I would give you intel regarding Hydra." He said again, she just stood there emotionless.

"My Hydra cover, who else knew about it?" she finally said and he was taken back.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"After Garrett found out I wasn't Hydra, who did he tell." Skye said again and his face dropped a little.

"You want to go back into Hydra don't you?" he suddenly said, she just raised her brow waiting for a response. She was about to say something before the door slammed open with Coulson and Steve rushing down the stairs.

"Well look who it is Captain America, Coulson must have fainted" Ward smirked and Steve stepped forward but Skye grabbed his arm and shook her head lightly. Ward turned red at that,

"I see it didn't take to long for you to move on" he sneered, and Skye just turned to him coldly.

"My cover Ward, who did Garrett tell?" Skye said again. Ward just glared at Steve though, Skye turned to him and Coulson.

"Would you mind leaving us" She asked them and Steve broke his stare and looked at Skye worried.

"Skye I don't think" Coulson started but she cut him off. Steve bent down to whisper into Skye's ear, making Ward clench his fists.

"Be careful with him, he could lie easily tell you what you want to hear." He leaned back as she smiled a little.

"I can handle it," she assured before Steve squeezed her hand and walked with Coulson out.

"Why are you going back?" Ward asked softly, and she sat down in the chair.

"Because I have some unfinished business Ward" she said simply, he shook his head.

"You will get caught, they will make you do things to show your allegiance. You don't want to go back." Ward warned,

"I can handle myself. Now tell me is my cover intact? I am going with or without this information." She stated and his eyes went wide at that.

"You would go even if it was blown?" he asked questioning her.

"Yes" she crossed her arms waiting. When he didn't reply she got up and grabbed the tablet.

"Why" he asked sadly, and Skye grew frustrated.

"Because I made a promise, that is all you need to know." She snapped.

"Yes, Garrett didn't have time to tell anyone that you were really SHIELD." Ward finally said, Skye nodded and started toward the stairs before he stopped her again.

"Be careful Skye, you don't know what they are like." she looked at him coldly.

"I know enough" with that she went up the stairs and closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson, May, Natasha, Steve, and Clint were all gathered in his office as he explained what was going on.

"You brought that bastard here, after everything he has done. Why isn't he dead?" Clint finally yelled at him,

"He is here for Intel and Intel only" May told him.

"He was Hydra, and now you want to send her back in after everything. She could be killed, they could brainwash her." he said again.

"I don't want to send her anywhere, and she went down there on her own." Coulson told him sitting down at his desk.

"She wants to go back in for Bucky" Steve finally said and everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean, how does she even know him?" Clint asked,

"When she was undercover the first time, Pierce had him guard her. Pierce noticed how the Soldier was becoming a little protective of her. After he wanted her to be his handler." Coulson said,

"She mentioned Pierce was close to her, I didn't realize he had the Winter Soldier be her personal body guard." Clint said again.

"He was protecting me. Pierce." Skye spoke appearing in the doorway, everyone turned to her.

"Skye you don't have to do this" Clint told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"None of you understand, I do need to do this that's what you don't get" Skye told them sternly.

"Is your cover still intact?" May asked.

"Yes according to Ward he and Garrett never mentioned me to being SHIELD to anyone." Skye told them again.

"How is this even going to work, you go back in and then what you just leave again when you are done gathering Intel." Clint pointed out,

"No, I'm going back in for Bucky that's it. Intel part is just a bonus." Skye said firmly and Steve stared at her,

"Why?" Steve asked surprised.

"He was taken, they took away who he was that's not something anyone should go through. He didn't even know his own name, he told me they never gave him a choice. He was kind, he wants to remember." Skye said sadly,

"I won't let them take that away from him again, I won't." she added,

"Skye he remembers, almost everything thanks to you. You don't have to risk yourself again, we can easily go rescue him" Steve offered. Skye shook her head,

"It's not that simple I wish it was but it isn't, my only chance is going in. If he has his memories back he can escape again." Skye said.

"Skye this is still dangerous" Natasha said.

"You won't have Fury, Hill, or even me there to help you. If you go back in you will be going in alone" she said trying to get her to understand the danger. Clint walked up to her and hugged her tightly,

"I just found you I don't want to lose you again," he kissed her head as she took a breath.

"I have to do this, I already called for the extraction. I know what they are, I know what they do. I want them pay for what they did." She said looking around the room.

"You already called the extraction?" Coulson asked catching up.

"Yes, I leave at 7pm."

"Skye are you sure about this,"

"AC I'll be fine I've done this before, if anything I might still know some of them"

"Skye STRIKE is all gone, even Rumlow didn't make it out of the Triskelion." Natasha said softly. Skye's eyes widened but then went back to the cool mask. She told herself she didn't care,

"Doesn't matter, I'm going in." she turned and walked back out the door leaving everyone wondering what exactly just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye went down to her room to pack a bag, she would be going back tonight. Back into Hydra back to lying to everyone about everything. She was ready though, she was ready to end this.

She sat on her bed and looked at the clock it was already 5 she didn't have much time left. So she went down to the lab to see Fitz and Simmons.

"Hey Fitz," Skye saw him talking with someone new,

"Agent Skye, I'm Agent Mack Makenzie. Call me Mack." The tall bald guy extended his hand out to her and she smiled. She looked to Fitz again,

"Hey I wanted to come say goodbye" she told him softly before his eyes went wide.

"Where, are you…you what" he stumbled badly and Mack spoke up for him.

"He wants to know where you are going." Fitz nodded at that looking at her with worried eyes.

"It's just a mission but I am not sure when I will be back, so I wanted to let you know just in case" Fitz looked like he wanted to say something but just hugged her instead.

"I'll miss you Fitz" she whispered to him,

"Me too" he said and she looked to Mack.

"Take care of him while I'm gone he gets into trouble on his own" Skye smiled and heard Fitz mumble something, but went to go find Simmons.

Walking into the kitchen she finally found her sipping some tea at the table. Jemma looked up once she walked in, smiling at her.

"Uh oh I know that face, what happened?" Jemma asked.

"Nothing, I am going on a mission though for a while, so I wanted to come say bye" Skye said sitting next to Jemma.

"You just got back only a month ago though, why are you going on another mission surely we need you here" Jemma objected.

"I chose this one, I have to do this. Once I get back I will explain everything. Take care of Fitz though he is opening up more so keep it that way" Skye said hugging Jemma tightly. She was walking back to her room when she noticed the door was open. Rounding the corner she saw the Steve was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Already waiting for me on my bed, I say Captain I didn't know you moved this fast." She joked and he blushed suddenly standing up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I wasn't," he started but she laughed and cut him off.

"I'm just teasing you, is there something you needed?" she asked while walking over to her bag full of clothes.

"Thank you" was all he said and she turned to face him a little confused.

"For going after Bucky, for helping him before we even knew Hydra existed. He remembered me on the carrier thanks to you, and I owe you for that" Skye shook her head though,

"You don't owe me anything, and neither does Bucky. He needed help, I would've done it for anyone in that position." She told him before grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"It still means a lot to me Skye, and I want you to know whatever you need I will be there. Just be careful." She nodded and then hugged him, he was surprised for a minute then hugged her back.

"Be safe Skye, and tell the Jerk to hurry up and come home." Steve said as she nodded.

Steve picked up her bag for her carrying it out, leaving her with a moment alone. She looked around her small little room once more before shutting the door. It was time.

Natasha, May, Clint, Steve, Trip, and Coulson were waiting for her at the hanger doors, and they all had sad smiles.

"Oh come on you guys are acting like I am walking to my death" she teased trying to lighten the mood but not working.

"Skye you can still stay" Coulson told her softly,

"I made my choice and you need to accept it, this will help us finally know more. I need to help him AC." She told him before hugging everyone telling each one she will be careful. Natasha pulled out the phone Pierce gave her and handed it back.

"I programed an alert on it, if you get into trouble and need an extraction press 2413. You press that and keep the phone on you it will lead us to you." Skye nodded and took the phone placing it back into her jacket. She turned to all of them one last time and smiled, walking out the door she was about an hour from going back into the lion's den again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good news your handler is coming back," The guard told him and Bucky looked at him blank.

"Let's hope she is still on our side, or else you might be getting more company in the cell. Brainwashing is so much easier these days though." Bucky grabbed the edge of the bed at that knuckles going white.

"Oh that's right you're not a fan, don't worry we can always be gentle with her." The guard pressed against the bars trying to get a rise out of the Winter Soldier.

"I heard she was Pierce's pet, I doubt it would take long to turn her into something else useful" he grinned as Bucky's face paled a little. No longer holding in his rage, he grabbed at the guard through the cell bars and smashed his head against the metal. Next thing Bucky new he felt the electricity go through him, he fell blinking at the guard rushing in. He finally saw nothing but darkness.

Brock waited at the extraction point he was 30mins early but wanted to make sure when she came in she had no tails. If he was honest he was excited to see if she was okay, he trained her after all for months he was seeing a friend again, hopefully. He was only with two other agents Whitehall suggested more just in case it was a trap and SHIELD had Skye, he agreed to take the two extra men. He saw a shadow enter the warehouse, pulling his gun he slowly waited for them to walk around the corner. Once he saw her face he relaxed, the sniper gave him the whistle that she was clear of tails. As soon as she saw him he noticed she froze, word did get around that he was dead. He guessed that she heard it. Skye didn't know if she was seeing things or if Brock was really in front of her, she dropped her bag as he smiled at her and hugged him. She had to play the part so why not go all the way with it.

"It's good to see you alive, I heard you were dead." she told him stepping back, he looked her over making sure she was unhurt. He also needed to check for wires, Whitehall's orders but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"It's good to see you, I thought SHIELD would have gotten to you first." He said still looking her over carefully.

"They almost did, when Garrett went off with Ward I waited for them to come back. When they didn't I heard Garrett was dead and Ward was captured, so I went into hiding." She lied flawlessly. He nodded his approval.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, you should've been safe. They were ordered to protect you not leave you behind." He told her softly, he sighed again.

"I also have to check you for wires, I'm sorry but Hydra has a new head and he is a little cautious." She just smiled.

"I don't blame him, go ahead" she held out her arms and she patted his way down her arms and legs, finally lifting her shirt a little then patting the outside. He nodded to the other men.

"Okay let's we get moving then" he told her and she just nodded, he grabbed her bag making her follow him. They walked back to the jet and sped off to the new base. Skye was calm and it surprised her but strangely this felt normal to her. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep for just a little while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye woke up feeling a little better, no nightmares at least. She sat up a little straighter looking out the front window. It was all forest covered with snow, she had no idea where they were. She guessed she was out for around 4 hours.

"5 minutes out." Brock came over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about Pierce I know how close you guys got." He took her hand in his, she smiled sadly.

"Thank you" was all she said and he didn't press her.

"So you will be meeting with Whitehall first, he will want to know what happened. Then we will take you to the asset to see if he still responds to you." Brock told her and she nodded.

Once the jet landed she grabbed her bag and followed Brock to Whitehall's office. He opened the door for her as she walked inside,

"Aw this must be Skye, my name is Daniel Whitehall." Whitehall smiled at her holding out his hand, she took it smiling back.

"Pleasure to meet you" she said as he gestured to a seat.

"I must offer my condolences, it was hard on all of us when we lost Alexander Pierce." He said sincerely,

"Thank you it was hard to hear the news." She told him sadness in her voice.

"Well if you would be so kind I would like to hear how you escaped SHIELD's capture," he asked she took a deep breath.

"Of course, I was on a mission to help John Garrett recover some information about my old team. When I arrived back they had Agent Ward already arrested and locked in an interrogation room. Without the team knowing I was able to convince them he was still loyal, he shot who they thought was the Clairvoyant. I told them it was because of his feelings getting in the way, for the Clairvoyant threatened the team many times. Once he was released Garrett boarded the plan when we found out Hydra sent a message across SHIELD frequency. Once Garrett was found out Ward rushed to help him leaving me at the Hub when SHIELD retook it. I slipped away already having money, and the phone Pierce gave me personally." She stopped to make sure they were still listening.

"I have been in hiding waiting until I found a known Hydra agent to see what my orders were, but never did until I got the message on my phone. Now I am here." She finished and Whitehall nodded happily.

"Well I am sorry that happened to you." He told her calmly.

"Now I here that you and the Winter Soldier have a connection, and that he will listen to you without going through the process we normally do. I personally would rather see this connection myself which is why I wanted to bring you in. We need him mission ready soon. I hope you will be able to get through to him. We won't have our machine back up and running for at least a couple months." Whitehall told her standing up.

"Let's go see, he was a bit of a problem earlier so he might still be knocked out." Skye's blood ran cold at that. She noticed Brock was looking at her with concern but she just followed Whitehall out of the room. Walking down a couple flights of stairs she noticed a rows of cells, but only one prisoner Bucky.

"Well it seems he is still sleeping, guard" Whitehall called but Skye held up her hand.

"I'll do it," she told him and Brock started to argue but she held her ground with Whitehall.

"He was always told to protect me, I doubt he will hurt me. Even if his programming is breaking." She assured Whitehall,

"Okay but if he does, he will be knocked out again which will mean you will have less time to get him mission ready." He warned and she nodded, the guard opened the door slowly as she stepped in.

"Shut the door" she told him, he looked to Whitehall who nodded.

She approached slowly realizing how stupid she is, he could kill her in a second. He will still think she is Hydra, this is going to be bad. She slowly reached out her hand brushing away a strand of hair,

"Soldier" she whispered softly, he didn't move so she touched his shoulder shaking slightly.

"Soldier" she said louder and saw his eyes snap open, next thing she knew he was against the wall with his metal hand around her throat. She heard the door but held up her hand to tell them no. She had both hands on his metal one trying to release some pressure, she was feeling the bruises form. She couldn't talk so she placed her hand on his cheek, this stunned him for a moment before his eyes went wide recognizing her. He dropped his arm as she fell to the ground coughing.

"Skye" she looked to see him stumbling back sitting in the corner looking at her frightened. She slowly got up rubbing her throat, before walking toward him. She knew she had an audience so she couldn't tell him anything yet.

"Hey" was all she said before she sat in front of him. He was still looking at her with wide eyes.

"Skye are you okay?" she heard Brock ask, she noticed Bucky stiffen at his voice eyes looking past her.

"I'm okay" she said still watching Bucky.

"Skye is he mission ready?" Whitehall asked her, she still never turned around.

"He will be" she stated and Bucky looked at her in horror.

"For now though I would say he needs food, rest, and a shower."

"He will need to be watched, and he can't leave this cell. I won't lose our best weapon. We cannot risk him running away." Whitehall said again and Skye almost growled.

"He won't, not with me there with him" Bucky looked at her confused for a moment.

"I am not willing to take that chance" Whitehall stated. Skye touched Bucky's hand softly,

"Do you have a room that big enough for two people to live?" she asked standing and walking toward Whitehall. Bucky's eyes never left her, Whitehall was intrigued.

"Yes we do, do you suggest we put him in there with someone else at all times?"

"Yes, and I will stay with him. I will make sure he is top order. He isn't going to hurt me are you?" Skye looked him in the eyes and he slowly shook his head.

"Considering what I have witnessed maybe you do have a certain touch with the asset. I will allow it, but you will report to me every day on his progress. If you cannot hold up your end, he will be wiped again. Do not try me either. There will also be two guards outside your door at all times." Skye kept a neutral face and nodded.

"Agreed, now shall we get him cared for properly." She looked at every one in the room. She walked back over to Bucky and motioned for him to stand, he just looked at her so she knelt down and touched his cheek leaning in,

"Please trust me" she whispered so no one would hear, she smiled again standing up. He looked at her for a moment longer but decided to listen and stood up. She walked out of the cell as Brock took her arm pulling her a little roughly to the side, Bucky growled almost lunging for him. Skye stopped him by shaking her head.

"What are you thinking, he almost killed you now you are giving him another chance with no protection. You are not safe in a room alone with him." Brock told her harshly, she just smiled and patted his cheek.

"I was already left in a room with him alone before everything happened. Twice. He won't hurt me again, but if you are that worried you can just continue training me" she said smiling, he was acting overprotective. Brock rolled his eyes at her,

"Fine but he won't be able to come along" Brock said looking at Bucky glare at him.

"That's okay I will train with you while he sleeps" she said stepping out of his grasped rubbing her arm.

They were lead to a rather large room with everything in it, dresser, bed, couch, and attached bathroom. Skye stepped into the room walking over to the bed and noticing her bag on her bed. Apparently this was going to be her room anyway, she looked around but found no cameras, she was glad.

"This will have to do, this was what we were preparing for you but since you don't want the soldier staying in the cell he will stay with you. I hope that's not a problem." Whitehall said from the doorway.

"No it is perfect thank you, do you have clothes to fit him?" Skye asked looking at his tattered shirt and pants.

"I will have some brought up, remember Skye mission ready or we will take over." Whitehall warned one last time. She nodded as he closed the door, she noticed Bucky was in the middle of the room looking at her closely. She walked over and started to put away her clothes in the dresser. When she turned back around Bucky was in the same spot, it was starting to unnerve her.

"Why don't you sit down, you look like you could use some rest" she offered, but he didn't move.

"Why are you here?" he suddenly asked and she knew she couldn't tell him, she had to make sure there wasn't anything in the room watching or recording them.

"Are you really…" he started before Skye ran over and put her hand over his mouth. She took his hand before leaning up and whispering in his ear making it look intimate in case someone was watching outside.

"I can't explain until I make sure they aren't listening." She told him and walked away sitting on the bed. He followed and sat on the bed, she pulled out a devise Clint gave her to check for recording in a room. Walking around with it she felt it vibrate telling her it was clear. She set the devise back into her bag and sat in front of Bucky.

"Clear?" he asked looking at her, she nodded.

"Why are you Hydra, I have been over and over it in my head. It doesn't made since." He told her rubbing his forehead, and she smiled at that.

"That's because I'm not" Bucky snapped his head back up, she laughed.

"I'm glad someone doesn't think I'm evil" she looked at him again and smiled.

"I was never Hydra" She smiled softly,

"Now do you have a name I can call you yet?" she raised her brow as his eyes looked distant.

"Bucky, my name is Bucky." He said with a soft smile.

"Well look who had a name all along." She laughed a little.

"I guess I did, but why are you here you got out why come back?" he asked confused.

"For you" she said simply,

"I know what they did to you, I know what they took, and I wasn't going to let that happen again. Once I heard they had you I came back."

"Why I'm a killer, an assassin, a weapon. I'm not worth it, I'm a monster." he told her looking down at his metal arm. She lifted his chin gently making him look at her. Her eyes were furious,

"Don't ever say that again, you are not a weapon or monster. They did this to you, but it isn't who you are don't every think that. You were kind to me, you helped Steve as soon as they lost control over you. You are a good person who was forced to do bad things, that's not your fault. I've seen the monsters up close, you are not one of them." She said sternly,

"Steve?" he asked a little confused on how she would know about him.

"He said and I quote 'tell the jerk to hurry up and come home' he was worried he lost you again" she told him,

"Stubborn punk" Bucky murmured smiling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door making both of turn their heads, Skye goes to open it letting Brock walk into the room. Bucky suddenly stands tense, Brock just smirks at him turning to Skye.

"These should fit him" he said handing her clothes, then taking out a little button. He leaned into her and she tensed,

"This is for if you think you can't control him and he gets out of hand, press it and they will knock him out." She nodded placing the button in her pocket and he smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back rookie. I will bring you both dinner in a little while." he looked at Bucky one last time before shutting the door. Skye didn't know what to think, she was sure this wasn't the way Hydra was run with Pierce everything seemed wrong with Whitehall. She got the weirdest vibe from Brock just know, and even the guards watch her with greedy eyes. She just needed some time to adjust. She suddenly realized how tired she was.

"You can shower if you want, you should" Skye said walking over to him like nothing happened giving him the clothes. He looked down and saw she was still tense,

"Skye are you okay?" he asked slowly she just nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine, I might just lay down for a while." She said looking back up to him.

"You should shower, Brock will be back with dinner soon."

"I don't like that man" Bucky growled. Watching her take off her jacket revealing her neck. Bucky froze realizing it was from him,

"You don't like Hydra, not many do" she stated and turned to walk away before grabbing her wrist, she turned to him and watched as he brushed her hair aside looking at the blooming bruises on her neck. She quickly put her hair back in front and walked to the bed, she knew he didn't mean it so he didn't need to beat himself up.

"Skye I…" he started but she cut him off,

"It's okay, you didn't mean to" she said laying down and turning her back to him. He just decided to leave her alone for a while he needed to make a plan to get them both out.

 **So sorry I haven't updated in a couple days I got serious writers block, hope you enjoy this long chapter. FYI with the fall of SHIELD there were agents at the playground already when they arrived, and I am slowly adding the new ones to the team. Thanks again for all of the support. Enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bucky was happy to have a warm shower and get this filth off him, he was worried about leaving Skye alone but at least he was still in the same room. He debated on shaving but decided against it, walking out he saw Skye twisting in the bed she was having a nightmare. He approached her slowly watching as she turned her head to the side, her bruised neck exposed. He winced at the sight of it and couldn't help but want to beg her forgiveness. Slowly touching her shoulder he felt her tense, she snapped her eyes open and turned to him. She blinked a couple time before she relaxed, she sat up slowly.

"Sorry" he heard her whisper softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry over, you had a nightmare it happens to all of us" he replied and sat at the end of the bed looking at her.

"I guess you do too huh?" she asked, he just nodded. She noticed he ran his hand through his hair which was still wet. She noticed the black tee and combat pants fit nicely. They sat in silence not knowing what to say to one another before a knock on the door echoed through the silent room. Skye went to door opening it and seeing Brock with two dinner plates smiling.

"Brought you dinner," Skye smiled and took the two plates and set them on the table in front of the couch, Bucky was again watching Brock carefully. She looked between the two and decided to step in the middle of their glares, she didn't need any fighting tonight.

"Thank you Brock, does Whitehall have anything else for me to do while I am here?" Skye asked she wondered if she was just brought in for the Winter Soldier or if he wanted something else.

"As far as he told me no, but we will pick up your training again. I think it would be a good idea while you are in a room with a weapon." Brock grinned as Bucky took a step toward him but Skye took a step back stopping him,

"I will see you tomorrow then" she said coldly Brock just looked between the two and left slamming the door. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then noticed she was still pressed up against Bucky. She also noticed that his metal arm was resting at her waist, she looked up to see him still staring at the door. When he noticed she was staring at him he then noticed his hand and how close they were he stepped back a couple paces.

"Shall we eat?" she said to ease the tension that was still in the room. He went over and sat on the couch with her as they ate in silence. Once Skye showered and got ready for bed she noticed Bucky was setting up the couch for himself, but Skye knew he was too large to fit comfortably on it.

"You don't have to do that, you won't fit on there" she stated and he stopped for a moment before shaking his head and placed a pillow on it.

"It's fine, besides I've slept in worse places. You need the rest more than I do." She rolled her eyes at him being a gentleman.

"You know the bed is huge and we can both fit." She stated and he looked at her with a little smirk, she blushed.

"Not like that, oh you know what I mean" she huffed going to one side of the bed and sitting down.

"It's fine really, besides we both have nightmares we might accidently kill each other." He shrugged and she giggled.

"I am pretty sure if I tried to kill you I wouldn't get far." She looked back to see his face grim,

"I could easily kill you though." He said softly, looking at her neck again making a point. She touched her neck it was still a little tender, she knew he was guilty but he didn't need to be.

"Maybe until we get the nightmares under control. But I will take the couch it is usually more comfortable to me anyways." She said walking over to the couch brushing past him. He stood there for another minute debating if it was worth arguing with her, but she shifted a little until she was already wrapped up in the blanket with her back to him.

"Just as suborn as the punk" he said in almost a whisper, walking over to the bed he saw some PJ's that looked his size. Turning off the light he quickly switched into them and laid down to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a week since she first arrived back in Hydra, her and Bucky only talked when necessary and she still gave Whitehall updates saying he is close to getting mission ready. She decided she was going to wait for the right mission and get him out making sure he went in alone and ran.

She noticed he was becoming more and more stressed being back with Hydra and she couldn't blame him, he was confined to the room and in custody of the people who tortured him.

"You okay rookie?" Brock snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yea I'm good, just kind of missing being out in the field." He laughed a little and she knew he bought it.

"Don't worry I think I might have a mission for you though, one of our assets was spotted and I think you could help bring him in."

"Really that would be great, it would be good to get away from the base and get some fresh air."

"Don't worry rookie I know how you feel, and this way you can spend a little time away for your pet." Brock grinned and Skye almost growled knowing who he was referring to, but she kept her face neutral.

"He isn't so bad, I told Whitehall he might be mission ready soon" she didn't want him to do anything else for Hydra but they needed to play along until she got him out.

"That's good news indeed. Although this mission is tomorrow and I will talk to Whitehall and see if you can tag along"

"I wouldn't tag along, I would be helping I'm not exactly helpless." She grinned as he laughed.

"Of course not, though you might have to prove that you're ready?" he asked standing, she grinned again she loved sparring with Brock because she could give him a run for his money. It felt good when she knocked him on his ass.

They sparred for a while with Skye moving quickly every time he threw a punch, she was small and just like Widow taught her flexibility was key.

"Damn I always forget how quick you are." He said panting a little. She just smiled as they took a break.

"Yea well you aren't the only one who trained me" she said smile vanishing, she missed Natasha, Clint, and the team. She wondered if Fitz was doing okay.

"Probably a good thing too, we never know when we might go up against the Avengers." Skye looked at him confused, she hasn't heard anything about the Avengers in a while.

"Are we planning on that soon?" she needed to know, but he just shook his head, she relaxed.

"No, we aren't planning on it. You just never know." He said, she just nodded. They finished up sparring and working out she decided to head to the room, but was dragging her feet her and Bucky were still a little awkward together.

Nodding to the two guards she opened the door, she saw Bucky working out on his own of course with no shirt on. He was currently doing pushups one handed. She was happy that he was comfortable enough to go without a shirt but sometimes it distracted her, and she was already frustrated she didn't to add hormones to the list. They didn't even acknowledge each other and she just went straight into the bathroom and showered. The bruises on her neck were finally almost faded, she figured that's why Bucky had been so distant but who knows. Walking out she saw him drinking some water and sitting on the couch.

"How was training?" Bucky asked and she raised a brow, he never asked her before.

"It was good, knocked Brock on his ass a couple times" she smiled at that putting her clothes in the laundry. She heard Bucky laugh a little,

"How was your home workout routine?" she questioned putting away some clothes on the bed.

"Same as always," he said leaning back on the couch, still no shirt.

"I think I have a plan to get you out." She suddenly said, and his head snapped up to look at her. She didn't wait for a response and continued.

"There might be a mission where you will go in alone, no one with you. When you do you run, I already have a phone that can contact my team and they will pick you up. They already know who you are so you don't have to worry about government locking you up." She looked at him waiting for an answer, but he didn't look happy or relieved he looked pissed.

"Okay then," she said standing up and walking toward the bathroom, before his voice stopped her.

"Do you think I would leave you behind that easy, that I would take off and leave you with the consequences" he stood up taking a step toward her,

"Do you think I am that much of a coward," he hissed at her, she decided to get pissed right back.

"I am giving you a way out, I'm not saying you are a coward. This was the mission to get you out, this would be a perfect opportunity why don't you get that? Do you want to stay until they fix the machine, do you want to get wiped? I can't watch you go through that, I refuse to." she wanted to yell, but couldn't.

"I don't care about your mission, I don't care if it's the only way. You don't get what they will do to you, you don't know what they are capable of, and they will put you through that shit." He sneered at her again. She took a step toward him fuming.

"Oh I know what they are capable of, I know what they do. I've seen it first hand, personally. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. I can just have my team take you if that's what it takes. They still need me for other missions, not just handling you." She crossed her arms in front for her lightly brushing his chest. She wasn't going to let him play the hero, to many got killed over that. This was her choice, he needed to accept it. His face softened a little,

"I can't leave you behind while I go free, I don't want to know what they would do to you if they found out you helped." He told her softly, she just shook her head standing her ground.

"I would be fine, I am already gaining their trust slowly. Brock is even taking me on a mission, it is a gamble but it is one I am willing to take if it means you are free of them. You can see Steve and get more of your memories back." She told him looking up letting her arms drop to her waist. She felt his hand on her cheek making her look at him.

"I won't leave you to them you cannot guarantee they won't hurt you." He brushed his thumb against her cheek softly, she leaned into his touch bring her hand up to his. She took a breath and looked at him once more.

"You don't have a choice, and neither do I. I knew the risk when I came back, I know the risk now." she told him stepping away and walking into the bathroom she locked the door sliding down it. She took a few breaths in and out, trying to calm herself down she didn't want to cry. She needed to harden her heart because if she was to survive in Hydra she couldn't have any weaknesses, not until she was done taking them down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson was pacing in his office, it's been a week since Skye left and they haven't heard anything from her. They knew she would only contact when it was important, but he couldn't help but worry. Natasha, Clint, and even Steve decided to stay on the base until Skye was back, but the problem was Coulson didn't know when that would be. He heard a knock on his office door,

"Still pacing huh?" May said walking in with some files.

"I can't help it, I'm worried about her." He looked at her and noticed she had bags under her eyes also.

"You doing okay?" he asked and she just looked at him,

"Fine, these are the files on Hartley's people." May gave him three files, ex-mercenaries but some of the best and Isabelle Hartley was one of the best Shield agents. He was lucky she found him.

"What do you make of them?" he asked May and she shrugged,

"Their good, but here for the money." She said sitting down, she didn't like not having Skye around to do background checks, Skye was always more detailed.

"Good because we have a mission, Donny Gill was spotted and apparently he is gifted now. Hydra knows though and will try and get him before us. We could use him, plus Jemma and Fitz said he is just as bright as them." Coulson told her some more details,

"I think that Clint should come to provide cover, also you know Natasha will want to be there. I think I will go ahead and take one of the Hartley's people and see what they got." May said standing up and Coulson nodded.

"Take Hunter, he seems to have good combat skills. Plus he is the one Morse vouched for." Coulson said looking over more files. May left and gathered the team in the command center, explaining the mission they set out to retrieve Gill.

"Remember do not let any Hydra agent talk to him, they could re-trigger their brainwashing." Natasha told the team, they all nodded. Natasha had a bad feeling about this mission, looking to Clint she noticed he did too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye woke the next morning early as she heard a knock on the door she quietly opened it, not wanting to wake up Bucky even though she assumed he was a light sleeper.

"Hey rookie we got a mission get your gear on, meet you out here in 5." She nodded and went into the bathroom gathering her clothes, putting on her gear she strapped a couple of knives in varies places. When she walked back out she noticed Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed, she just went back and grabbed a few more things from the dresser.

"I'm sorry" he suddenly said, that made her turn around and look at him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I know you are just doing your mission but it is still hard for me to except" he continued walking toward her.

"But you have to" she said in a soft voice.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to try and fight it. Also I am going to get you out too. Be careful out there today" he said again, and surprised her but wrapping her into a hug. She slowly returned it nodding, not wanting to argue they broke apart when Brock knocked again.

"I'll see you when I get back" she told him and smiled, he nodded and let her leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye strapped herself in the jet and watched as Brock gave the brief of the mission, she blinked a couple times when Donny Gill's pictured popped up on the screen. Brock noticed her hesitation,

"Skye you okay, do you know him?" he asked and she nodded.

"I met him at the academy when my team went there to investigate a case." She said and Brock smiled.

"Good that means you will make the approach," he told her, she just nodded not trusting her voice.

They landed next to a ship that was frozen, Skye thought it was odd considering they were in the Middle East. Brock gave her an ear piece,

"Okay find Gill and repeat exactly what I say." Skye gave him a confused look but he just walked ahead. She went into the ship and noticed one of the crew was frozen solid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May and Hunter were the ones to watch for Donny, they entered the ship as Natasha was running back end from the quinjet, and Clint watched from above. Hunter went lower as she took the upper level, they keep searching before they saw someone approaching Gill their back to them.

"I have a visual, taking the shot now" Hunter said, May looked closer to see it was Skye. She couldn't stop Hunter so she shot him throwing his aim off. Not that off though because Skye was suddenly on her knees gripping her arm.

"What the bloody hell, May shot me" Hunter said, good thing he wore his vest.

"Skye is on sight with Hydra, do not engage her" May said over the com, Clint froze.

"Copy that," Clint said as he watched the front,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye finally saw Donny and smiled at him.

"Donny, I don't know if you remember me" Skye started but Donny finally relaxed a little,

"Skye right? What are you doing here?" he suddenly asked taking in her combat outfit.

"I heard you were in trouble, I am here to help you" she told him, before she heard Brock in her ear.

"Okay Skye say everything I say, Take a deep breathe, Calm your mind" Skye started to repeat what Brock was tell her Donny shook his head, when Skye realized what she was doing. She was not okay with this, suddenly a shot rang out and she felt pain ripped through her arm. Who the hell would shoot her? She looked around them saw a man she didn't know on the ground clenching his shoulder, she looked up farther to find May. May motioned for her to move and so Skye ran back to Brock, Donny following close.

"Skye what happened?" Brock asked noticing the blood on her hand.

"Someone else is here, they shot me before I could finish Donny is right behind me though." As soon as she said that Donny stalked toward her, Brock went into front of her repeating the words suddenly Donny was still.

"Please no" Donny tired and Skye wanted to help, but Brock held her behind him finishing.

"I am happy to comply" she heard Donny finally say Brock smiled.

"Then prove if make sure no one follows us" he said leading Skye out of the ship onto the deck. He had an arm wrapped around her, she noticed that Donny was closing the door and waiting for further instructions.

"Freeze the ship, and anyone inside." Brock instructed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint waited until he saw the Hydra agents file onto the deck he searched for Skye until he found Brock holding her, Clint saw red Brock was supposed to be dead.

"Nat, Rumlow is alive and with Skye." He said slowly as Donny came into view, he started freezing the ship. He silently murmured an apology before he shot him sending him over the edge into the frozen water.

He saw Skye look for him when her eyes fell on him he nodded at her once before Brock turned her away getting her on the jet as fast as possible. Clint was furious though still, Brock was alive, and Skye was shot. He knew who it was too, once he met up with the rest of the team Natasha held him back as he approached Hunter,

"Whoa, Whoa mate what the hell?" Hunter asked seeing Clint pissed off.

"You shot his sister" Natasha said calmly still holding Clint,

"How the hell was I supposed to know we had someone on the inside?" he asked looking to May.

"She wasn't supposed to be here" May said. After they all calmed down they took what they could back to base.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip back to the Hydra base was horrible Skye still held her arms which was still bleeding, Brock walked over and ripped her sleeve off she noticed it was a deep graze.

"Good thing you moved when you did, or else this could've been bad" Brock told her stitching her up, she winced.

"Yea, yea right now it freaking hurts" she said and he just smiled grabbing a needle and injected her with it, she yelped.

"What the hell was that?" she asked confused.

"Morphine, you said you are hurting thought I would help" he told her and she nodded already feeling groggy. Shit that stuff worked fast.

"I think I should've waited until I got back to get that shot" she said slightly slurring her words. Brock just laughed finishing wrapping her arm.

"You're okay, I'll take care of you" Brock told her sitting next to her wrapping his arm around her as she leaned into him passing out.

Once they were close to base he shook her shoulder a little bit, he noticed she was still a little groggy and moaned in pain.

"Skye do you want another shot?" he asked her and she nodded,

"If I give you another shot though I don't want you going back into the same room as the Winter Soldier." He sated and she lifted her head,

"He won't hurt me, and I will be pissed if I wake up in another room" she said before laying her head back down. He gave her a little more morphine, not as big of dose as last time just so she would get a good night rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky was pacing the room, he had been waiting all day for her to come back from the mission. He saved her dinner for her just in case she was still hungry, he looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. Then the door opened he saw Brock carrying Skye and a bandage around her arm, he wanted to take Skye out of his arms and make sure Brock never touched her again but he knew he couldn't. So Bucky just glared at him until he set Skye on the bed, he looked at Bucky one more time and left reluctantly.

Bucky rushed over to Skye as soon as Brock closed the door, he removed her shoes and vest carefully. She would let a couple sounds escape her, but he finally got all the knives off her surprised on how many she hid. He lifted the blankets over her and brushed the hair from her face, he looked at her arm and was pushing down the anger. He touched her cheek one last time before he settled himself on the couch and went to sleep.

Skye woke up noticing she was far more comfortable than normal, she winced when she went to stretch her arm. She forgot she got shot sitting up fast she looked around taking a breath, she was happy to be in her own room at least Brock listened. She saw Bucky sleeping on the couch legs hanging off, she felt bad that he slept there. She sat up making a couple quiet noises trying not to wake Bucky, but when she looked up again he was already coming toward her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her worried, she smiled at that.

"Yea, just kind of found myself on the wrong side of a gun" she grinned trying to lighten the mood, but Bucky still looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine Bucky it's just a graze" she said again.

"What happened on the mission?" he asked and her smile vanished, she remembered the brainwashing. She didn't know if she should tell him.

"I don't think you want to know" she told him carefully placing her hands in her lap.

"That bad?" he asked and she nodded,

"You know you can talk to me about it" he told her softly and she looked up at him.

"I don't think you want to know" she said again, and he took her hand.

"I do want to know" he said sternly she took a breath.

"I went to retrieve a gifted, someone I actually met before. What I didn't know is that he was brainwashed and they were having me re-trigger him. I'm sorry Bucky I didn't know that was what they were having me do until lit was too late, I would've never done it if I'd known." She said covering her face with her hands not waiting him to see the tears that were threatening to spill over. She could've saved him too, but it was too late he was dead.

Bucky tensed at that, they were still brainwashing people and they made her re-trigger him he took a deep breath. He knew Skye would've never done it, she would've never made someone go through that. He watched as she covered her face, he knew she was trying to remain strong. Gently taking her hand in his, he got her to look at him tears rolling down her face. He wiped them away and gave her a small smile,

"Skye you didn't know, I know you would've saved him. You are too good of person, it wasn't your fault you did the best you could." He told her and she nodded.

"I met him the day I found out about my parents, he lost his friend that day too. He was a good kid, he just got influence by the wrong people." She said softly, she still remembered that day where her whole world got turned upside down.

"What happened to your parents?" Bucky suddenly asked, but she shook her head softly she didn't know if she was ready to share it.

"Skye I'm not going to press you to talk, but I am always here if you want to." Bucky told her and she looked at him slowly.

"Thank you, truly." She grabbed his hands and held them with hers. It was strange how she liked the way the metal felt, smooth and cool against her skin. He suddenly stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, scooting close to her wrapping his arm around her and pulled her in close. He doesn't quite know why but he wanted to comfort her, she hesitated at first but leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

They just sat in silence with Bucky just holding Skye, she never felt safer not even with Ward.

"I always thought I wasn't wanted, wasn't loved. I grew up in the orphanage, was left at the doorstep. I always told myself I wanted to know what happened to my parents no matter what, I told Coulson it couldn't have been worse than what I imagined. It was though, it was so much worse." She took and breath and Bucky just waited for her to go on.

"I was born in China in a small village, a Shield team went in to retrieve a 0-8-4. But the entire village was slaughtered including the shield team, they found the 0-8-4 in a dead agents arms still protecting it. It was a baby, they thought it was dead but it was just sleeping covered in the agent's blood. I was the 0-8-4, once the team got back to the states they started getting hunted down, so Agent Avery got me to the orphanage faked clearance with a top agent and set up a protocol that I was to be moved every few months. She was killed protecting me." Skye paused again wiping away tears,

"I thought I wasn't wanted, thought I wasn't loved and that I never had a family. I did though, that shield team gave their lives for me, they died to protecting my secret so I wouldn't be hunted. My parents died protecting me too, I never thought it would be worse than I imagined but it was." Bucky tilted her head up to look at him.

"You are special Skye, and you will always be loved. I will always protect you also, I am sorry you had to go through that. You are such a strong person though, our pasts don't define us" he told her softly,

"Then yours doesn't define you either, when are you going to forgive yourself?" she asked.

"It's different," he said looking down, and this time she placed her hand on his cheek.

"No it's not, you didn't chose it. When I first met you that first night you told me they never gave you a choice. Now that you do, you were trying to right your wrongs that is who you are. Someone who has been through hell, and trying to make a mends for something that you never had control over." He just looked at her considering her words, she saw that he was conflicted and leaned up kissing his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder again.

Bucky was taken back, but he would try to be better for her. He leaned his head on top of hers and smiled for the first time in a long time.

 **To all my followers you guys are amazing with the reviews thank you so much! As you probably figured out I am not sticking with the same timeline as the show, I do plan on having Skye get her powers as well. Enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

Skye's arm was healing rapidly, she didn't know if it was from the GH in her system or something else. She didn't really care, she was just happy the pain was pretty much gone. It has been another week since the mission, she and Bucky were already becoming closer since that night. She knew though soon she would be sending him on his first mission, as she walked to Whitehall's office she knew she wasn't going to like what she hears.

"Ah Skye come in please" Whitehall was sitting at his desk looking at a certain folder,

"You said that you had a mission for the asset" she said sitting down. She saw him smile, which was still the creepiest thing.

"Yes there is another Hydra member that is of great value that needs to be rescued." Skye held her breath waiting.

"As we know it he will be transferred to the local government we want the Winter Soldier to intercept him and bring him here. We have been waiting for an opportune moment like this." He leaned forward watching her carefully,

"Sounds easy enough, who is the agent?" Skye asked as her gut twisted,

"Grant Ward" as soon as Whitehall said those words Skye had to fight the urge to vomit.

"I thought it would be good for you to have someone else you knew here with you, and his skills are greatly needed here with us. He has been with this new shield maybe he could tell us some details." Whitehall stood up walking around the desk to her,

"The Winter solider will not be going alone though, he will have a team with him." Whitehall walked over to his bar and poured a drink, Skye just sat there frozen.

"I need him ready by tonight" Whitehall said as Skye stood to leave.

"He will be ready" Skye replied emotionless.

"Oh I don't want Agent Ward knowing about you just yet though. Once he comes in you will stay clear of him while we debrief him" Whitehall smiled at her again as she nodded and left.

Skye held in her emotions until she got into her room, she didn't know what to do or what to feel. Ward could ruin everything she is trying to do, he could reveal her in a second. She couldn't contact Coulson because then Whitehall would know something was wrong. She felt helpless.

Bucky saw her come in and run straight to the bathroom slamming the door, he knew something was very wrong she never did that. He went to knock on the door before he heard her breathing heavy, he waited a few moments before opening the door and seeing her crouched in the corner arms around her knees. Bucky just pulled her into his arms,

"They want you to rescue him," she finally said but Bucky didn't really know who she was talking about.

"Who?" he asked softly.

"Grant Ward, my former SO, he betrayed my team. He almost killed both my best friends. I thought he was different, but he wasn't he used us." She said pulling closer to Bucky, he just held her tighter stroking her hair.

"I don't have to rescue him, I could accidently let him go in front of a bullet." He said seriously. She shook her head.

"He isn't letting you go alone, you will have a team with you." She explained.

"Then I will kill them too, we could escape Skye." He said hopeful she looked at him slowly.

"Whitehall is keeping me here, to make sure you come back" she said and his heart dropped a little.

"He knows you're here undercover doesn't he?" Bucky finally asked,

"Yes" she shuttered against him. She didn't know if he would hurt her, but she didn't want to find out she didn't know if he would turn her in.

"We can't let him know you are here then, I promise Skye I will protect you." He told her sternly, all she could do is nod. She didn't know how this would play out, but she hoped it would be alright. She didn't realize how wrong she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson just got off the phone with General Talbot they were getting in their good graces by handing over Ward. Something he didn't want to do, but had no choice.

"Do we have all the intel from him?" Coulson asked as Natasha came into his office.

"We have enough, I'm not sure this is a good idea Coulson. Hydra could get word of this and send a rescue unit for him." She told him,

"I know me either but why did he tell you everything? He wouldn't talk to anyone but Skye?" Coulson was a little confused.

"I told him it would make sure Skye was protected." Natasha shrugged.

"This is still too risky" she repeated.

"I know but we need to, ever since the 0-8-4 was stolen from the government, they have been on our backs more than usual. Even though I keep reminding them it wasn't us but Hydra." Coulson ran a hand down his face, he was so tired of Hydra betting them to everything.

"You know what will happen if Hydra gets him back." Natasha warned, Coulson just nodded of course he knew. It could mean Skye would be compromised.

"I know, but we have no choice. Ward might be a traitor and a liar, but I don't think he would ever harm Skye." Coulson said honestly, Natasha didn't agree.

"Is there any way we could warn her?" Natasha asked,

"Not without compromising her, I do have an agent on the inside but she isn't with Skye." Natasha raised her brow at that.

"Who do you have?" she was curious.

"Bobbi Morse, she is high ranking in their security" Coulson said standing up, it was time to remove Ward.

Walking down to the vault he noticed that Ward was pacing, when he finally noticed Coulson he froze.

"No more Romanoff interrogating me?" he asked coldly,

"No you gave us more than enough thank you." Coulson said still standing.

"Where's Skye?" Ward finally asked noticing something was off.

"Don't worry about that, you won't ever see her again." Ward look confused for a moment, but then turned to rage.

"I gave you everything I knew, I thought we were re-building trust Coulson." Coulson almost snapped at that.

"I will never trust you again, and we made a deal with the government. You will be transferred to a high security prison." Coulson explained and Ward's face went pale.

"My brother?" he asked scarred,

"No, your brother doesn't know we have you. You may be a murderer and a traitor but I wouldn't return you to your abuser." Coulson stated as a team came down ready to secure him. Ward stepped back.

"Hands" Coulson ordered lowering the wall, Ward stuck out his hands. This was his chance to escape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye and Bucky sat on the floor for a while longer before they heard a knock. Skye new it was almost time. Getting up the guard notified her they needed to be ready in an hour. She nodded and closed the door, taking a bag the guard gave her she set it on the bed pulling out Bucky's tactical gear.

"You should get ready." She said softly laying out his clothes. Bucky nodded and went into the bathroom changing into the familiar gear he wore so many times before. They had the vest cut making sure his metal arm was shown. He walked back out to see Skye looking at his attire,

"Well they certainly know how to make you look intimidating," he almost smiled at that. He walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will be okay, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He told her sternly, she nodded they ate a little before the mission and sat in silence until it was time.

"Be careful, and good luck" she told him before they opened the door, he always stayed a step behind her as they walked through the building. She turned into Whitehall's office to see Brock and a few more soldiers there. They all turned to them.

"We are ready to begin, Rumlow debrief him." Whitehall stared at Bucky, watching Brock tell him the plan on getting Grant Ward. It was a simple interception, Skye made sure she was standing next to Bucky when Brock was debriefing him. Bucky kept his face emotionless the entire time,

"Let's move out" Brock suddenly told the team. Skye gave one last long look at Bucky and watched him go. Skye turned back to Whitehall he gestured her to a screen to watch the entire thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ward let the men take him and put a bag over his head. Once they drove off they stopped again, they finally took off the bag he noticed there was only 5 guards protecting him. It should be easy. After he got in the other truck he waited about 30min, he took a breath breaking his wrist and slipping out of the cuff. As soon as his cuff was release the truck was flipped over, he braced himself and managed to grab a gun. Once the door opened he held up the gun and waited, he didn't expect to see the Winter Soldier.

"Agent Ward?" The Winter Soldier asked, Ward debated on answering but gave in.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"Hydra" was all the Soldier said before Rumlow came into view, Ward smiled this would be fun.

"Is this a rescue, you are getting a little rusty Rumlow" he shook hands with Brock he meet him a couple times with Garrett, he actually got along with him.

"Well your dumb ass got captured." Brock told him smiling a little.

"Fair enough, who's in charge?" he asked because he knew Pierce was dead.

"Whitehall, he is excited to meet you." Brock told him, Ward turn to see the Winter Soldier glaring at them both.

"I see you got the asset back" Bucky tensed at that.

"Yea also we managed to get his handler back as well," Ward raised his brow at that, he didn't know if Brock was talking about Skye or not.

"Who is his handler?" Ward questioned.

"Whitehall will tell you himself, he doesn't want it public knowledge yet." Brock said with coldness.

"Well wouldn't want to disappoint the new head." Ward said as they got into the trucks and left. Ward was hoping to see Skye once he was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitehall was happy with the Winter Soldier,

"You've done well with him, I think we will have him active again." Whitehall told her turning back to his desk.

"Of course, is there anything else I could do for you?" Skye asked waiting to go back to the room.

"No I think this is an amazing start, we might have something else for you as well though soon." Whitehall told her looking at the file with the 0-8-4 the one that was stolen just a couple days ago. He needed it back and maybe the Soldier was the one for the job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye walked back to her room making sure to avoid everyone, she nodded at the guards and walked in. She decided to shower before Bucky got back.

She was laying on the bed when she heard the door open, looking up she saw Bucky enter the room eyes cold. She immediately went to him.

"Are you okay?" she looked him over making sure there was no wounds, he nodded.

"I'm fine," he told her gently as he stepped away and started taking off his gear.

"How did the mission go?" she was almost afraid to ask but she needed to know if Ward was here.

"Completed" he answered automatically,

"I'm sorry" she told him, he turned to her confused.

"Skye why on earth are you sorry."

"I should've told Whitehall you weren't ready, I should've waited until you had a mission on your own. That way you could just run, and not come back to this place."

"Don't blame yourself, this is what we have to do until we can escape. I'm fine really it was just hard not to knock that guy out, he is a cocky bastard." Bucky frowned and Skye giggled a little.

"When I first met him I called him a government tool-bag." He smiled a little imagining that.

"You should go shower, I'll get some food for us." He nodded as she went out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ward was escorted to Whitehall's office he looked around to see if he could see Skye, to see if she was even here but didn't. He also noticed how quickly the Winter Soldier left them once they got on base.

"Agent Grant Ward, it is a pleasure to see you." Ward just smiled and sat down.

"Thank you for the rescue, that cell was rather uncomfortable." Ward told him honestly, not that he needed to be rescued but now he didn't have to track Hydra down.

"I can imagine, well as you know we are at war with SHIELD. I need to know who is in charge, and who they have working for them. I know you were locked up but you were also on Agents Coulson's team." White said getting to the point.

Ward told him about Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and the rest of the team. He didn't know much but he knew enough to get an approving nod from Whitehall. He also left out Skye, he wanted that information to himself for now. After he was done with the debrief Brock came into the room, with a visitor.

"Strucker good of you to visit" Whitehall greeted the man in the doorway.

"Yes, well I heard you have something for me" Strucker walked over pouring himself a drink, Whitehall nodded and walked over to a long box lifting the lid that glowed blue.

"Finally," Strucker said moving toward the item, Ward tilted his head to get a better look. It was Loki's staff.

"Well now that's a sight to behold." Ward said coming to stand behind the two men. Whitehall looked at him amused.

"Yes it is, I also hear that you were able to re-program the Winter Soldier even without the machine." Strucker smirked at Whitehall then to Ward.

"Yes we were able to control him a different way, we were able to find his handler." Whitehall told him closing the lid to the staff.

"I would very much like to meet them both, the Winter Soldier is such a great asset to Hydra. Apparently so is Agent Ward here, Garrett worked with me on a couple gifted cases he spoke highly of you." Ward just nodded and smiled.

"I would be happy to show you the asset but I am afraid your men, and you Agent Ward, will have to wait here." Whitehall told them, Strucker nodded and his men stayed behind with Ward. Brock showed them to the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they ate Bucky and Skye were sitting on the couch when they heard a knock on the door. Skye immediately shot up and opened it to find Brock, Whitehall, and one more person entering the room.

"Skye I would like you to meet Strucker, he is a head in Hydra. He also is works great with people who have gifts." Whitehall smiled as Skye held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said a little hesitantly, she noticed that Bucky was standing only a couple feet behind her watching them closely. Strucker held up her hand and kissed her knuckles she felt a shiver down her spine.

"I have a feeling we will be working very close together Skye. Is there a last name I can use?" Stucker asked and Skye shook her head.

"Orphan no family so no last name." Skye told him and he smiled at her, he shifted his gaze to the Winter Soldier.

"Ah yes this is the Winter Soldier, he was the reason we were able to get Agent Ward back." Whitehall explained and Skye tensed. Bucky didn't move or say anything as Strucker walked around him.

"He is very impressive, but tell me why does she have such a hold over him?" Stucker asked looking at Skye again and Bucky took a step forward, Whitehall and Strucker smiled.

"Apparently there is more than meets the eye. Tell me does the famous Winter Soldier have a soft spot for this girl?" Strucker poked and Bucky remained emotionless.

"Well that doesn't matter to badly right now, just as long as she is loyal to Hydra." Strucker asked studying Skye again, she didn't move or flinch.

"I am loyal to Hydra, Shield took away my family so they need to pay." She lied flawlessly.

"Yes, but there is something about you something special. Only time will tell though." Strucker said smiling at her once again, he turned to Whitehall walking out the door with him following. Skye couldn't shake the feeling something was going to go terribly wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Whitehall came back into his office, Ward was still waiting for him there.

"So what are my orders sir?" Ward asked a little frustrated he wasn't allowed to see the Winter Soldier's handler, he needed to know if it was Skye or not. He wanted to know where she was.

"Right now remain here, build your strength back up and then we will discuss orders." Whitehall explained waving his hand dismissing him.

"Agent Rumlow will show you to your new quarters." With that Ward stood and nodded, looking at Brock who was already waiting at the door.

"I take it not every Hydra agent at the Triskelion died?" Ward asked and Brock just smirked.

"Of course not, but shield doesn't need to know that, according to them I am still dead." Ward just nodded.

"How many agents are still missing?" Ward asked again and Brock shrugged.

"Not sure we have been picking up more and more, but we still are not sure who is completely loyal." Brock explain they reached his new room and Brock handed him a bag with some essentials.

"Have a gym to train in? I wouldn't mind sparring a couple times" Ward told Brock grinning.

"We can spar anytime you want after I am done with training my rookie." That took Ward by surprise, in all his years Brock never took on a rookie.

"They have to be someone important, you've never taken a rookie."

"She is, we lost her after the fall but she came back thankfully."

"Who is it?"

"You will know soon enough, now the mess hall is down there to the right." Brock pointed out, after Ward nodded he left. Ward was pretty sure Skye was here, he just needed to find her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye was pacing the room, there was another head of Hydra here and the reasons couldn't be good. The way Strucker looked at Bucky like a prize sickened her, she needed to get him out and soon. She really hoped something would come up, some mission that would get him away from all this. She wanted to contact Coulson tell him what was going on but knew it wasn't the time, she would only contact him if it was an emergency.

"Skye," Bucky snapped her out of her thoughts, she stopped pacing looked at him.

"You need to stop pacing and sit down" he told her gently but she shook her head.

"I need to get you out, Strucker was looking at you like, like you were a prize. I won't let him do anything to you, I don't like that man he gives me an off vibe." Skye finally said taking a breath, she started biting her lip, something she did when she was nervous or in deep thought. She didn't hear Bucky walk over to her until he was holding her by her shoulders making her stand still and look at him.

"Skye, I know he is one of the worst Hydra heads. I won't let anything happen to you though, and Whitehall values me too much to let Strucker do anything." He tilted her chin up gently, her eyes were watery.

"I don't care about me, I'm worried about you." She said softly, he just smiled down at her.

"They won't get me without a fight" he assured her but she shook her head.

"They will hurt you Bucky, they will torture you again. Don't ask me to watch that, don't ask me too endure it please. I can't lose you." Skye never liked showing her emotions but Bucky has come to mean a lot to her, she didn't want to lose him like everyone else. He brushed a tear away and held her tightly.

"I won't ever make you go through that Skye, I will never leave you." He held her there letting her calm down, he never wanted to be without her. They looked at the clock and noticed it was already late,

"We should get some sleep," Bucky told her, she stepped back and nodded she looked worn out.

"Take the bed tonight Skye you look exhausted." He told her moving to the couch before she grabbed his hand.

"We can share it, I do better with nightmares when you are close." She told him shyly, he smiled at that.

"Skye I don't think," he started but saw determination on her face.

"I promise I don't bite," she smirked then added, "well hard."

He laughed a little then nodded, this girl was going to be the death of him. She changed into shorts and a tank as he got his pajama pants. Turning off the light they both laid down in bed, they were far enough apart they didn't touch. After a couple hours Bucky felt the bed shift, he rolled over to check on Skye to notice she was right next to him. Her eyes were closed but she snuggled up next to him, he hesitantly put his arm around her as she leaned into him. It was the first time they both slept soundly in years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyday became the same to Skye wake up, train, come back to the room, and don't leave the room. Ever since Strucker came here Skye feels like she has been on a lock down with Bucky, and that was 12 days ago. She was reading a book when she felt Bucky slump down next to her,

"Brock say anything in training about why we are locked in here?" Bucky asked feeling suffocated from being in the room everyday all day long.

"Nope, but he also keeps be on a tight schedule. He always escorts me to and from training, it feels like we're prisoners." Skye said setting down her book.

"Well I am a prisoner" Bucky grinned at her and she playfully slapped him.

"I think it has to do with the fact Whitehall doesn't want anyone knowing who I am yet. I'm not complaining because I know Ward is on the base somewhere, but this room is getting old." Skye leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She felt the couch shift and then felt Bucky's head on her lap, she smiled and started playing with his hair. She loved the fact they were so comfortable around each other now.

"Well that is a smart idea, anyone could take you if they knew your connection to me." He told her closing his eyes as she played with his hair.

"Yea well it's not like I can't take care of myself I'm a big girl you know." She saw him smirk at that.

"Oh I don't doubt it, but Whitehall won't take the gamble. He thinks if someone gets to you, he loses me, which I guess is true." She didn't say anything to that and just ran her hand through his hair, she knew it relaxed him. She wanted to get out though, she wanted to get some fresh air. Maybe she would talk to Brock, he has been busier than normal but maybe just a nice walk outside would be fine with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damnit" Clint was walking toward Coulson's office they haven't found anything on a missing 0-8-4 that they have been tracking. It seems to have just disappeared. They haven't heard anything from Skye either, since Ward escaped Clint wanted to contact her. He wanted to make sure she was okay, that she was still safe he knew she had her phone, but it was for emergencies only.

"Barton come in," Coulson told him not looking up from his desk, SHIELD was growing slowly but he missed his team being together. May was out with Trip and Hunter tracking Ward, Skye was with Hydra, FitzSimmons were always in the lab, and he missed when they would do missions together.

"I take it the mission didn't go well?" Coulson asked finally looking at him, Barton groaned.

"No we still haven't found anything on the damn 0-8-4 except it turns people to stone. I think if Hydra had it though we would know." He told Coulson, Natasha was also getting frustrated. She went back to the tower for a couple days to refocus, and to see if Stark had anything that would help with the search for the 0-8-4.

"Stark have anything that could help?" Coulson asked hopeful.

"So far no, he hasn't heard anything like it." He slouched in the chair and they just sat in silence.

"Any word from Skye?" Coulson suddenly asked and Clint looked at him confused.

"No, why has something happened?" he suddenly started to panic.

"No I was just wondering, I don't like that she has been gone this long without any contact." Coulson said leaning back.

"I know but she is strong, she can handle whatever they throw at her." Clint told him, he knew she would but he still couldn't help but worry. He just wanted her home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rania knew she was running out of time, Hydra was searching for her since she stole the obelisk but she needed to bring it to Cal. Walking into his room she saw him smile.

"Rania, I see you have brought me something." He told her watching her lift the case setting it gently on the table and opening it.

"Now pick it up" he instructed and she froze staring at him wide eyed.

"Go ahead, we both need to know" he told her again, she nodded and picked it up. It started glow and she felt warmth flood her, she smiled.

"It worked," she said smiling feeling the cool metal against her hand.

"And now I can find my daughter I can show her, her destiny. By the way is she still with that man Coulson?" Cal asked, he monitored her for a while before she went dark again, he hated how Coulson acted like her father, he was her father SHIELD was the ones who stole her from him.

"No she is no longer with SHIELD, I am not sure where she is." Rania said scarred. Cal roared and threw the table against the wall, he would have to change his approach, and maybe Coulson found out what she was and is keeping her chained up like an animal. No he wouldn't have his daughter go through that.

"I have a plan," He told her shutting the case to the obelisk he strode out of his office, Hydra would help him rescue her, then he would get his revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have a mission for the soldier," Strucker walked into Whitehall's office smiling, Whitehall looked up from his desk.

"What mission?" Whitehall asked amused.

"We have reports that Black Widow has reemerged from hiding, she is in New York. She is one of the biggest threats to Hydra, and the reason Pierce is dead." Strucker told him, Whitehall mused over it for a couple moments before agreeing.

"I can have him mission ready tomorrow, I will have his handler overlook the mission from here." Whitehall told him and Strucker smiled and left the room. Whitehall went back to overlooking the search for the obelisk, he knew of the women Rania but somehow couldn't find her.

"There is someone else here to see you, says he has something you want." Brock told him from the door, Whitehall was intrigued and nodded. A rugged man walked in sweating a little, but was in an older suit carrying a metal case.

"Hello Mr. Whitehall, I think you have been looking for this." Cal said placing the case on the desk opening it and turning it around for Whitehall to see, his eyes went wide with excitement.

"The obelisk after all this time," Whitehall was standing and smiling.

"What do you want?" he finally asked,

"To help you of course, I can teach you all about it how to unlock it. Just help me destroy someone by the name Phil Coulson." Cal said grimly.

"The new Director of Shield I think I can help you with that. I am afraid this will have to wait until a couple days though. After I can send an asset to finish him off, both our problems solved. Now what do you know of this." Whitehall smiled, and Cal told him of the chosen few of how you needed to find the temple. Whitehall listened intently everything was finally coming together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye and Bucky fell asleep on the couch with his head still in her lap, then she heard a knock on the door. Careful not to wake him she lifted his head softly and placed a pillow underneath it, opening the door.

"We have a mission for the Solider, I need to brief you both." Skye nodded and Brock pushed himself into the room, and looked to where the Solider was laying on the couch Brock started toward him and Skye pulled him back. She didn't need a fight, so she went over and shook him gently he opened his eyes to find her staring down at him, but he knew something was wrong she wasn't smiling she looked worried. He sat up to find Brock in the room with them.

"You are going on a mission tomorrow, you will have 24hours to kill the Black Widow." Brock paused at looked over to Skye, but her face was masked.

"She is in New York but we aren't sure how long she will be there, you need to get in and get out fast. We may have another one for you as soon as you get back." Brock told him and Bucky just nodded.

"You won't be going with him. Whitehall wants you here to run backend." Brock looked at Skye,

"Of course, when will you want him to leave?" Skye asked carefully, it was finally time to get Bucky out.

"Earlier the better, tell one of the guards when you are ready and I will come get you both." Brock told her and then made his way out. Skye took a deep breath, they were going after Natasha. Skye knew she would have to use her phone, she would contact Natasha and get Bucky out even if he didn't know it.

"Skye," Bucky started and she turned to face him, she saw confliction in his eyes that mirrored her own.

"You can finally be free." She told him softly, but he shook his head.

"I can't leave you" he said honestly putting his arms around her waist pulling her close leaning his forehead on hers.

"It will be okay Bucky, this is what we have been waiting for. This is the chance we need, we can get you out." Skye said cupping his cheek but he shook his head again.

"Please don't make me do this, I won't leave you here with them. I can't lose you Skye I," Bucky still held her close trying to find the words, before he could he felt her brush her lips against his. The kiss was soft at first but then grew heated, when they finally broke apart he was smiling breathing all of her in. Her hands went to his chest, he opened his eyes to find her smiling as well looking at him.

"You won't lose me, you will never lose me Bucky." She told him, she knew she had strong feelings for him even if it snuck up on her. She always knew they had a connection though ever since that first night they met. The first time she ever let someone look and feel her scars, she was willing to risk everything for him.

"Come with me, we can leave tonight make a run for it." He told her, then it hit him he would have two missions this week. He could wait for the second one, he could fake Black Widow's death.

"Skye we could wait until the second mission I could get a message to Shield to come and get you while I am on this one, we could make a plan. I could fake Black Widows death, then once I go on my second mission we could run together. Have an extraction in place." He said hopeful, Skye smiled at him.

"Okay we will make a plan." She told him, though she was making her own. He smiled like a kid on Christmas and kissed her again, this kiss was full of passion and hope. She wanted to remember this moment, the moment she might not get again. Once they went to bed he held her close, Skye couldn't sleep planning everything in her mind, and once she was sure he was asleep she went into the bathroom with her phone. He would get out tomorrow, she would just hope he would forgive her. She also wrote him a letter slipping it into a pocket on his mission pants. Crawling back into bed she moved his hair from his face memorizing everything about him. He stirred a little but just brought her closer to him, she smiled finally falling asleep.

Morning came too soon, she looked at the clock it was 5am. She saw he was already getting dressed so she went to do the same. Once they were both ready he hugged her tightly, she went and told the guard to get Brock. She turned and rushed to Bucky once last time, kissing him again and again until the knock on the door came. She held his face in her hands and smiled.

"I will come back doll, don't worry." He kissed her quickly before the door opened. It was time.

 **Hey guys so this chapter had lots and lots of action as everything is getting set up. Hope you enjoy, just to let everyone know I am moving tomorrow so I am not going to be on for about 4-5 days. I am still going to be writing though and hopefully have a new chapter for you guys Sunday. Thank you for all the reviews and follows they help me with my writing :) Oh this is a Bucky and Skye fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Natasha was laying on the couch at the avenger tower when Steve walked up and sat next to her, they were both exhausted from tracking down the 0-8-4 and having no luck. Just then her phone beeped, but it wasn't her normal phone it was the one she programmed with Skye. Taking it out her breath caught, Steve looked at her worried while she read the message then let him read it as well.

Natasha,

I miss you so much, but that isn't the reason I am risking this message. Bucky was ordered to kill you, they know you are in New York and Hydra sees you as a big threat. I want you to take Bucky, I want you to sedate him and take him back to Shield away from Hydra. He won't listen to you and he will want to come back for me but you can't let him, that's why you need to knock him out. I'm sorry but this is the only way I can get him out, I've been waiting for this and I won't let him mess it up trying to come back for me. Natasha, Strucker is here with Whitehall they are planning something I have to find out what. Please take care of Bucky, also tell Clint I love him along with my team. Tell Steve to go easy on him also. Bucky has a letter in his pocket make sure he reads it he won't understand why I'm doing this. Natasha be careful Ward is also here but Whitehall doesn't want him near me, I'm safe for now. I love you.

Skye

Steve looked at Natasha with tears in her eyes, but also anger. He placed a hand on her shoulder before she shot up,

"How does she expect me to be okay with this, she is risking her life staying there?" Natasha paced and Steve just felt guilty because he felt some happiness with Bucky coming back.

"Natasha she still has her phone, if she get into trouble I am sure she will contact you again." Steve said calmly he wasn't happy Skye was still there, but they couldn't do anything without blowing her cover.

"I know I just worry, she is family to me. She is right though Strucker and Whitehall together is no good, they are planning something big and it is better that we get ahead of it." Natasha finally sat back down next to Steve.

"We need to contact Coulson, let him know." Steve told her and she nodded.

"You make the call I need to make sure Bucky can find me, I might need your help sedating him though. He won't go easy from the sound of it." Steve nodded before going off and calling Coulson. After explaining to everything to Coulson Steve came back to find Natasha charging her widow bites.

"Clint wants to come here," Steve told her but she shook her head.

"I am taking Bucky to shield were Skye can find him once she is out, I'm sure he will want that too." She said still getting ready, once she was ready she nodded to Steve who was going to shadow her.

She decided to walk around Brooklynn since they were both from there. Once she noticed someone was trailing her she slipped into an ally with barely any light. She waited until she saw him,

"So are you here to kill me?" She asked as he kept walking toward her,

"I need your help" he said taking off his mask, he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"With what?" she was curious, even though she knew it would most likely be something with Skye.

"Skye said that you're a friend, that you're family to her. Is that correct?" Bucky asked and Natasha nodded.

"I am, so what do you need from me." Natasha asked again, she knew Steve would be here any minute.

"I need to get Skye out, and you need to stay in the shadows for now. I was sent to kill you but I want shield to get Skye out of Hydra, she isn't safe there anymore." Bucky said he knew his time was running out, he needed to get back before the 24 hours was up.

"I can help her, she still has her phone yes?" Natasha asked as Steve walked in the ally.

"Yes, but I have to get back I only had 24 hours." Bucky noticed that someone else joined them, he turned with a knife in his hand seeing Steve he lowered it. Suddenly he felt something jab into his neck, he looked to Natasha wide eyed.

"No you can't I have to go back to her I told her…" he passed out as Steve caught him. Natasha searched his pockets until she found Skye's letter she wouldn't read it, but she wanted to make sure Bucky read it. She felt bad, he would see this as a betrayal but he would soon understand.

They got Bucky into the SUV without any eyes on them, so far so good. As they drove back to the playground she called Coulson,

"Update?" Coulson asked already knowing it was them.

"We have him, bringing him in now." Natasha spoke emotionless, she was worried about Skye but she knew she would be alright, she had to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye was escorted into Whitehall's office, they waited as Bucky made the approach she knew he would be safe after this. She took a deep breath as minutes went by and no word, then an hour. Whitehall grew frustrated, she prayed to whoever was listening because Hydra would now decide if she was useful beyond handling the Winter Soldier.

"Why hasn't he reported yet?" Whitehall paced his office before sending in a nearby team. Skye remained in his office,

"Sir, the ally is empty there is no sigh of the Winter Soldier or Black Widow." The team reported and Whitehall grew furious, he looked at Skye.

"I thought you said he was ready, I thought you said he could get it done." Whitehall searched her face,

"He was ready, you are assuming he left of his own free will, and maybe Black Widow was the one to come out on top." Skye lied, she knew he was safe and that was all that mattered. Whitehall still looked unconvinced, he decided to take drastic measures.

"Well if shield now has him we need to take action." Whitehall sat and leaned back in his chair, calling Brock in.

"Fetch Agent Ward we need some information on Shield" Skye tensed at that, so this was it then if she would be made or if Ward would keep her secret. After a while Brock came back in with Ward, Skye didn't even turn around to greet him,

"Ah Agent Ward you remember Skye" Whitehall said, Skye finally looked at Ward who was now seated next to her, he grinned. She felt her stomach twist.

"Yes of course," before Ward could say anything else though Whitehall continued.

"It seems our asset is missing, he was sent to kill the Black Widow and now he nor she is anywhere to be found. Now his handler here seems to think nothing of it, or that maybe shield got him but I say otherwise. Now if shield has him I need to know what they plan to do. You were a prisoner what did they want." Whitehall said and Ward actually laughed. She flinched at the sound, she knew he was going to play this out.

"Ah so this is the Winter Soldier's handler, of course now it makes since why he left. Why shield would take him." Ward said looking at Skye. Whitehall just looked confused,

"I'm afraid I am not following" Whitehall told him,

"Your handler here is shield, she was never Hydra. She planned his escape." Ward said simply and Skye remained impassive, her face showed no emotion.

"You must be mistaken, she has been loyal to Hydra. Pierce himself took her in." Whitehall said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"She was the reason I was captured, she is pretty much Coulson's daughter. A very loyal Shield agent." Ward said again and it was Brock this time who spoke up threatening.

"You're lying, I trained her. Pierce watched over her." Brock said looking at Ward coldly. Ward just laughed.

"Skye you've been awfully quiet why don't you tell them?" Ward said and she snapped her head to him.

"You must have some bad information Agent Ward the last time I saw you, you and Garrett left to go play with your little soldiers. I surely wasn't the one to capture you." Skye said smiling a little. Ward clenched his fists at that, she smiled even more.

"Why don't we just settle this?" Whitehall pulled out a syringe, she knew what it was. She went to move but Brock was suddenly holding her down, just like the first time she met Coulson and Ward. He injected her at the neck with the truth serum and she felt fuzzy.

"Now Skye what are your intentions here?" Whitehall asked,

"The Winter Soldier" she replied trying not to move, damn this stuff did work fast.

"The Winter Soldier, and did you have anything to do with his disappearance today?" Whitehall asked again, she couldn't help the word that came out of her mouth.

"Yes" she bite her lip to prevent more words flying out. She felt Brock's grip get tighter on her shoulder.

"Did you help him escape?" he continued.

"Yes"

"Are you loyal to Hydra?"

"No"

"Where you ever Hydra?"

"No"

"What are you plans now, why did you stay here?"

"To make sure he escaped, to make sure this place burns along with everyone in it." Whitehall actually seemed to tense a little at that confession. He looked to Brock whose face was cold, he was still gripping Skye.

"Will the Winter Soldier come back for you?" Whitehall could play this little game.

"I hope not" she said, because she honestly didn't know. Whitehall seemed pleased enough, he looked to Brock this time,

"Rumlow her training, how good is she?" Whitehall may still have a use for her.

"Very, she has even taken me down a couple times in sparring." He said and Ward looked between Skye and Brock doubtful.

"Skye how good are you as an agent?" Whitehall asked, Skye smirked.

"Better than you know," she told him feeling drowsy, she started to lean back in the chair.

"We may have use for you yet," Whitehall smirked and Skye paled.

"I would rather die" she hissed and Whitehall just laughed.

"You don't have a choice" was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky woke up in an odd room he was alone, he blinked a couple time before everything came back to him. He got up and tried opening the door when it didn't budge he started pounding on it,

Natasha watched as Bucky screamed and tried again and again to open the door finally sliding down the opposite wall giving up. She looked to Steve whose face was grim, he didn't like seeing his best friend like this. Natasha held Skye's letter in her hand deciding it was time her and Steve went to go talk to him.

Bucky shut his eyes until he finally heard the door open, he wasn't surprised to see Natasha and Steve walk in and close the door firmly behind him. He was angry though they were keeping him from going back to Skye.

"Bucky I know," Steve tried but he was too pissed,

"Don't I was supposed to go back and you knocked me out and brought me here why? I told her I would be back for her." Bucky finally stood running a hand through his hair, his heart was racing.

"Do you have any idea what they will do to her, Ward will make her as soon as he gets the upper hand." he finally screamed, Natasha finally stepped forward handing him the letter.

"I know what danger she is in, but I she gave me instructions not to let you leave to go back. I'm sorry really I am she is my family, but I will respect her enough to believe she isn't ready to be pulled out yet. As for Ward he claims to be in love with her, whatever he does he will make sure she isn't killed." Natasha told him firmly he slowly took the letter. Bucky growled but then realized she contacted Natasha.

"She contacted you?" Bucky asked a little confused. Natasha pulled out her phone showing him the message.

"She planned this all along," he was mad of course, they were supposed to get out together yet she knew the entire time he wouldn't be coming back. Natasha handed him a piece of paper he looked down at it and opened it. It was from Skye.

Bucky,

I know you must hate me right now, but I couldn't let you be in here any longer. With Strucker and Whitehall pretty much fighting over you I couldn't risk you being here and having them do something else horrid to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I can't live without you and I just wanted to make sure you stay safe this time. Don't be mad at Natasha either, and seriously give Steve a hug or something he has been hurting without you. I need to finish this Bucky, I need to make sure they can't take anyone else from me. Please forgive me for this. I'm sorry.

I will never leave you,

Skye.

Bucky held the letter close, he was still mad at her but couldn't find a reason to hate her. He could never hate her, but he knew she wouldn't last long with Ward there no matter what he claimed. She was probably already in danger, but he isn't there to help her. He looked to Steve and gave him a hug just like she said, because Steve is his best friend and it's been too long. Steve was taken back but hugged him back, Bucky stepped back and looked between both of them.

"There has to be a way to help her, I don't trust Ward not to put her in harm's way." Bucky told them, Natasha raised a brow though,

"He claims to be in love with her, that he would do anything for her." Natasha told him and he clenched his fists crumbling the letter.

"He is a rotten bastard that will sell her out to get Whitehall's trust," Natasha looked at the letter being crushed in his hand, he followed her gaze and gave her the letter for her to read. He didn't mind because Skye always would tell him how close she and Natasha are, as well as the rest of them.

"We will figure something out, we will get her back." Steve told him firmly and Bucky just nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. After Natasha was done with the letter she handed it back to Bucky, he folded it carefully placing it back into his pocket.

"I think it's time for you to meet the team, you can also stay in Skye's room for now. I think she would want that." Natasha told him walking out he followed. Natasha gave him a quick tour of the underground base, a lot of heads turned to him as well but he no longer cared.

Walking into an office he noticed a middle aged man stand up and smile at him, it was oddly comforting.

"Sargent Barnes, it is a true honor to meet you, I'm director Coulson" Coulson said extending his arm, Natasha just rolled her eyes and Steve smiled. Of course Coulson would fan over Bucky like he did with Steve.

"Likewise, Skye told me a lot about you." He looked at Coulson up and down, so this is the man who Skye considered a father.

"Speaking of which, is she okay?" Coulson asked quietly and Bucky could hear the concern in his voice.

"Last time I was with her she was, but considering I went AWOL I am not so sure." He didn't glare at Natasha or Steve this time. He felt someone else in the room, turning he noticed the one they called Hawkeye watching him carefully.

"Clint play nice" Natasha warned. Natasha knew that Clint was blaming Bucky for Skye going back into Hydra. Clint just gave Natasha a cold look before returning his glare to Bucky.

"So why isn't my sister back but you are?" he asked coldly,

"She is still in Hydra by her own choosing, and Bucky didn't know that she was planning on getting him out and staying behind." Steve came to Bucky's defense, Clint just continued to glare at him. Before turning to Coulson and the rest of them.

"So you are telling me Skye is still in Hydra, after she planned an escape for the Winter Soldier. Does anyone see a problem with this, and the fact that Ward is missing." Clint started to breathe heavy, Natasha walked over to him taking him hand in hers trying to calm him down.

"Ward is in Hydra with Skye." Bucky told him, which drove Clint over the edge.

"Are you kidding me we are sitting around doing nothing while she is with that twisted bastard? Why aren't we planning a rescue damnit" he yelled finally shaking off Natasha's touch.

"Clint you need to calm down, Skye knows what she is doing she still has the phone if she is in trouble she will activate the emergency signal. Clint just looked at everyone in the room,

"You really think that if she is caught she will be able to send out a signal?" Clint said heated.

"We need to trust her, she's trained Clint it's not like she is still that little girl you remember" Natasha said a little harshly. Clint just narrowed his eyes and left the room.

"He is right, she might be good but she is in the center of Hydra." Steve said,

"We need a plan just in case," Coulson said and they all agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitehall had Brock secure Skye in her own room, making sure he stayed with her until they were ready. He knew the Doctor, Cal, was waiting to speak with him again about the obelisk. A guard brought him in, he stumbled a little before sitting down in front of Whitehall.

"Now you said a chosen few can touch the obelisk, and I believe you because I've seen it happen. With this era though I do not know of anyone, I was hoping you would." Whitehall said and he watched the doctor smile.

"I know of a very special person she can not only touch the obelisk but she is going to be the one to unlock it for you." Cal begun,

"Do you know where she is?" Whitehall said calmly.

"Last I knew she was with Shield, her name is Skye" Cal said and Whitehall smiled.

"Skye can unlock it? What about Rania?" Whitehall asked again confirming, Cal nodded.

"Yes Skye can once she gets inside the temple the obelisk will unlock and it will be yours to command. Rania can touch it but I am not sure about her potential" Cal told him,

"But that is after you find her, shield can be tough Skye won't be easy to find." He said again and Whitehall smiled again.

"Oh there is no need for that, we have her here" Whitehall told him and Cal froze, Hydra wasn't supposed to have his daughter, why was she here.

"I think I should see her just in case, just to make sure it is actually her." Cal said hoping to see his daughter. Whitehall though shook his head,

"We will tell her to touch the obelisk to see, simple as that and if she isn't the right one then no harm done." He said standing Cal just nodded, now he had a new set of problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye woke up groaning she tried to move her hands but found them tied down, as well as her legs. She was in a metal chair in Bucky and her room. She looked around to find Brock studying her, she did feel a little guilty betraying him, but he was Hydra she shouldn't. She kept her gaze with Brock waiting for him to say something but he just looked away back at the book he was reading.

It was a long time of just uncomfortable silence when she finally heard the door open. She looked up to see Whitehall and Strucker smiling at her,

"I have something for you Skye" Whitehall told her walking in with a metal case, he opened it in front of her it was a weird shaped metal, but something about it was calling to her. She wanted to hold it, she wanted to touch it she needed to.

"Brock if you please" Whitehall said and he untied one arm, Skye wanted to grab it but remained still.

"Pick it up please," Whitehall said again, Skye obeyed because she needed to. As soon as she touched it the object glowed, symbols appeared and she felt warmth flood her senses. She felt herself smile, she even had tears in her eyes she didn't know what this was but it was something important to her. Whitehall and Strucker smiled as well,

"I knew there was something special about you Skye." Strucker told her, and she was snapped out of her daze, she quickly placed the object back in the case.

"There are just so many surprises to you my dear" Whitehall said closing the case and taking it back, Brock then secured her arm again.

"Whitehall you must let me have her, she would fit perfectly for my trials." Strucker said looking at her like she was a piece of meat at a market.

"All in time, first she will unlock the obelisk for me, then once she has served her purpose I shall send her to you." Whitehall promised, he handed off the obelisk to grab something else, something that made her suddenly afraid. Loki's staff.

"Since the method we use for compliance takes too long, we have to improvise" Whitehall explained, Skye shifted back in the chair but it was no use.

"Don't worry this won't hurt, to much" Whitehall smiled at her, before she could even scream the staff was placed on her chest, a trickle of blood ran down her chest as the staff pierced it. The blue energy flowed up her neck and finally her eyes glowed blue.

"You can untie her now, she isn't going anywhere are you Skye?" Whitehall asked,

"No sir." She replied emotionless, Brock seemed to be taken back a little.

"Now I believe since our work is done, I will be returning to my lab." Strucker said Whitehall nodded placing the staff back into the case and handing it to him. Strucker walked over to Skye one more time running a finger down her face,

"I will be seeing you soon, you will become so much more than you already are." He promised and with that he was gone.

"Rumlow continue her training, Skye you are to report to Rumlow when I am not around take orders only from him for now." Whitehall ordered and Skye nodded turning to Brock waiting. Brock wasn't too happy about it, but at least he could make sure no one abused her while she was like this.

Brock was still angry that Skye betrayed them, but he didn't agree with a lot of things Hydra did. He wondered if Skye even cared for him or Pierce, he assumed not. He needed to do his job though, and Skye was now a new asset to Hydra.

Brock went into the gym with Skye when he saw a familiar face, Bobbi.

"Rumlow didn't expect to see you here, you usually train a lot earlier." Bobbi told him, she noticed the girl behind him.

"Didn't know you were taking on rookies either." She stated and Brock shook his head.

"She was my rookie, but she is an asset now. Skye this is Bobbie she is head of security." Brock told Skye which seemed a little funny considering she wasn't really herself, she still held out her hand though in greeting.

"Skye pretty name, nice to meet you" Bobbi knew this was Coulson's Skye but her eyes were off something was definitely wrong. She would have to contact Coulson about it.

"Well I have to get back to training, see you around Bobbi" Brock said and Bobbi watched as Skye followed him without so much as a word. She watched a little bit as they sparred she was surprised on how good Skye was, she was very good. The way she would follow Brock's every word though it wasn't natural. She decided to go and contact Coulson, if Skye was a new asset that means she will be put out into the field and soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky, and May were all in his office trying to make a plan for when Hydra would strike next, a way to get Skye out as well. They were all interrupted when the video call went off. Coulson opened it to reveal Bobbi,

"Agent Morse I wasn't expecting you to make contact for another 3 weeks" Coulson said,

"Yes well I went to the main base today and saw one of your agents Skye. She is about 5ft 5 brown hair small build?" Bobbi asked to make sure,

"That's Skye is something wrong?" May was the one to ask.

"She was with Brock when I met her, but something was off. She seemed almost robotic and Brock called her an asset not agent. Also she eyes were blue, like unnaturally glowing blue."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other frightened, and Bucky slammed his metal arm into the wall before Steve calmed him down.

"It can't be" Coulson said looking to Clint,

"Bobbi did she say anything to you?" Natasha asked, and saw Bobbi shake her head.

"No, she only did something when Brock would say something to her." She said, Clint nearly screamed she was under the same damn magic he was from Loki's staff.

"Thank you Agent Morse." Coulson told her, she nodded and ended the call. This was a whole new set of problems, he looked to find Bucky in the corner Steve trying to calm him down, as Natasha was trying to calm Clint down.

"Barton is she…" Coulson asked and he just nodded.

"It's what Loki did to you right?" Steve asked a little confused.

"The scepter it pulls you out, makes you not in control." Clint explained remembering all too well.

"So they brainwashed her?" Steve clarified and Natasha nodded.

"We have to get her out, now" Bucky said standing up pure hate in his eyes.

"We will Bucky she will be okay" Steve tried but Bucky wasn't convinced.

"Then what we won't have her back, we will have someone else. How long before we find a way to undo what they did. I shouldn't have left." Bucky said in almost a whisper.

"There is a way to break it, all you have to do is hit her hard on the head it breaks the connection." Natasha explain.

"It's what she did to me" Clint spoke up and Bucky looked at him confused. Clint continued.

"Loki got to me before I could take him out, touched me with the scepter and I was under his control. Natasha knocked my head on a metal bar, then knocked me out. When I woke up I was in control again." Clint told him and Bucky had a sliver of hope.

"So what we storm into Hydra and knock her out? We will be outnumbered." Bucky pointed out,

"No we wait, we keep tabs on all Hydra movement once she is out in the open we take her." Coulson told them. So now they wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitehall was impressed with Skye, she was a viable asset almost as good as the Winter Soldier. When they finally found the city with the temple he knew they needed one more person to help them get there. Rania. He also had Ward helping with her, he was the one to tell him she was a sleeper agent after all, and he seemed to have an interest in the girl. He watched at all three walked in his office.

"Skye I trust your training it going well?" Whitehall asked her,

"Very well, yes sir" she confirmed.

"I have a mission for you Skye, you with a team of agents will be recovering someone." Whitehall handed her the file on Rania.

"She is in Canada right now, so you need to hurry and get to her before Shield does. Bring her in unharmed, we need her to help with the obelisk. She will help us in the city" Whitehall sat back down,

"Yes sir, and who will be the team going with me?" Skye asked closing the folder,

"I will let Brock chose he will oversee the mission as well." Whitehall said before Ward stepped up.

"Sir I would like to go with Skye as well." Ward said but Whitehall shook his head.

"You are needed here Agent Ward, don't worry Brock will take care of her" Whitehall dismissed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson called everyone to his office he knew where Hydra was going next.

"Coulson you have something?" Clint asked hopeful.

"Yes Hydra is going after a woman named Rania, we have been watching her as well and it seems Hydra needs her so we need to get to her first. I need a small team of three." Coulson said looking at them all.

"I'll go" May spoke up, so did Clint and Bucky.

"Okay we have a short window, remember if you see Skye ICE her and bring her in." Coulson reminded them. They left and got ready to fly to Canada to get Rania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock had Skye follow Rania to a coffee shop, once Rania saw a Hydra agent though she ran. Skye followed her again leading her to a small apartment. Brock ordered the rest of the Agents to remain hidden until Skye called for backup.

Skye heard Raina's voice and a couple others, she radioed back-up and continued to follow them. Once Brock caught up to her they made themselves known.

"Rania" Skye said loudly, she watched as Rania turn around as well as the agents with her.

"Skye"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky and May secured Rania before walking down the hallway, they were almost to Clint before they heard Rania's name, they both turned to see Brock and Skye pointing their guns at them.

"Skye" Bucky whispered, he fought the urge to run to her.

"Rania you need to come with us. Whitehall has something for you. We found the city." Skye said ignoring Bucky completely he almost broke at that. Rania raised her brow and stepped forward before May jerked her back.

"Skye it's me," Bucky tried again but she never took her eyes off Rania.

"Well isn't this interesting." Rania said watching Skye approach.

"Rumlow I hoped you died" May hissed and Brock smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we will be taking her now" He said he watched as Bucky never looked away from Skye.

"Skye you know your orders." Brock looked over to see her nod she walked over toward Rania but before she could reach her May knocked the gun from her arm. That sent Bucky into action tackling Brock to the ground.

Skye twisted and slammed May into the wall, May got up and they circled each other slowly.

"Skye you don't want to do this, you need to think this isn't you." May tired even though she knew it was pointless.

"You're in the way of my mission, anyone in the way gets taken out." Skye replied emotionless before attacking May again.

May was surprised how quick Skye was, she was even knocked back a couple of times. The fighting went on for a while before Skye finally managed to knock May out, she went and grabbed Rania who was still watching. Skye turned to find Brock on the ground with Bucky over him knife in hand. Skye leapt into action, it was an order to protect Brock as well as Rania.

Skye yanked Bucky back until he was on the ground she brought a knife to his throat before he could blink, but she didn't press her knife any further. He looked into her eyes seeing them lifeless.

"Skye please" he said but she just looked at him confused, she heard Brock cough and stand up behind her. She just repeated the words she said to May.

"You're in the way of my mission" he blinked at that, he brought up his hand to her cheek, but in doing so she pressed the knife further into his skin letting some blood drip.

"Skye lets go" Brock ordered and she stood keeping her eyes on Bucky while walking toward them, Bucky sat there watching her go she had no emotion, no recognition. He needed to get her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky and May made it back to where Clint was. He looked at May who was bleeding, and Bucky who had a cut on his throat asking what happened.

"Skye is what happened" May said grimly, Clint blinked in surprise.

"I didn't realize she was that good," he said honestly. Watching Bucky go sit down in one of the seats.

"Oh yea, they got Rania also" she added,

"How's Bucky?" Clint asked watching as Bucky just sat starring off.

"How do you think?" May said going into the cockpit.

Once they reached base again they walked into Coulson's office while Bucky went to Skye's room.

"What happened?" Natasha asked May,

"Skye, she was there with Brock they got Rania" May said simply.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asked a little worried.

"He went to her room" Clint told him, Steve nodded before excusing himself to go find him.

"Skye mentioned a city, she told Rania they found it. Does that mean anything?" May asked.

"Not sure, but I am guessing it has to do with the 0-8-4. We have information that Whitehall wants to make it a weapon, but no one can touch it. Rania claimed she could though, maybe that's why Whitehall sent them." Coulson said

"Maybe this city has something to do with unlocking it." Natasha added and Coulson nodded.

"I'm betting it does, I'll have Bobbi find out more about the city where it is so we can meet them there. So we can stop Hydra from using the weapon and get Skye back." Coulson said. They just needed to wait for the information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve knocked on the door to Skye's room Bucky didn't answer so he just walked in. Bucky was sitting on her bed looking at one of her pictures with the team before Hydra.

"We'll get her back Buck, this isn't over" Steve told him from the doorway.

"She didn't even look at me when I tried to talk to her, once she did her eyes were lifeless. She didn't know me. She wasn't herself." Bucky told him sadly.

"You know, I went through the same thing with you. In the end though you came back, she will to." Steve said sitting by him on the bed.

"I know that's why I tried talking to her, I thought maybe just maybe I could try and get through. But I didn't and she is still with Hydra doing who knows what. I don't know why I thought she would listen to me anyways I've only known her for a little while."

"You guys have a connection, I know you feel it and I know she does too. Before she left to Hydra she was so set on getting you out, making sure you were okay." Steve told him gently before he continued.

"She will know you again, we just need to get her back and break the connection." Steve patted his shoulder and left him to his thoughts, he hated seeing Bucky like this but he understood what it was like when someone you loved wasn't themselves anymore.

"I can't lose her Steve." Bucky finally admitted, not only to Steve but to himself.

"You won't have to." Steve assured him. In the end they would win.

 **So thanks to my AMAZING husband I was able to write while driving cross country. Hope you all enjoy! I will try and update again soon. Thank you all again for the wonder reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bobbi was getting debriefed about a new assignment she was going to do, it was with Rumlow and Skye. She listened carefully apparently there was something hidden in San Juan, something that Whitehall needed. They would go to an ancient city and activated a weapon, Bobbi didn't get more than that and decided it was time to let Coulson know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson was looking over Lola when he was called back to his office for an emergency. Walking in he saw that the team was already there waiting, looking at the screen he saw agents Morse.

"Coulson we have a problem" Bobbi said right off the bat,

"What kind of problem?" he asked worried.

"They have found the city, they are making their way there tomorrow." Coulson paled at that.

"Where?" May asked stepping forward.

"San Juan, and they are taking Skye as well." Clint tensed at that.

"Okay we will see you there, we will be waiting with a team." Coulson told her, Bobbi was about to shut off the call before Coulson stopped her.

"Oh and Bobbi it's time for you to come home," Bobbi nodded understanding and ended the call.

"We need a plan" Natasha stated.

"We need a way to get Skye out, plus stop whatever Whitehall is doing." Clint added. They all agreed,

"We will head to San Juan and wait for them, Agent Morse sent over the coordinates we can be there by tomorrow. Get ready everyone it's time to bring our girl home." Coulson said, everyone nodded and left to pack and get their gear, Coulson was just ready for Hydra to be taken down once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Grant Ward was uneasy was an understatement, once they arrived in San Juan he had a bad feeling. Ward also noticed that Rumlow was staying close to Skye not even letting her out of his sight, he frowned at that he wanted to be the one in charge of Skye.

"Rumlow" Grant said approaching him and Skye, he looked at Skye who was watching Whitehall not even acknowledging him.

"Ward I thought Whitehall had enough muscle on this mission" Rumlow sneered, he didn't like the way Ward would watch Skye, he didn't much like Ward at all.

"Well apparently he did" He replied and looked at Skye again,

"Hello Skye" he said softly, Skye looked at him and nodded then turned back to watching Whitehall.

"I need to talk to Skye alone" Ward finally said, and Rumlow just started at him almost laughing.

"You really think I am stupid enough to allow that," he told him, Ward almost punched him what the hell did Rumlow know.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm not the one being overly protective of her. I am pretty sure if something does happen I can protect her, and she can protect herself" Grant sneered at him, he just wanted a couple minutes alone with her.

"The answer is no Ward, now I suggest you get back to whatever Whitehall has you doing here" Rumlow finally said crossing his arms. Ward starred at him for a minute then decided he would just have to get Skye alone some other way.

"Fine, but this isn't over" he warned, walking away Rumlow stood protectively in front of Skye for a few more minutes before walking toward Whitehall. He didn't like that Ward was here, not with Skye being under the mind control. Whitehall turned and greeted him.

"Agent Rumlow everything is almost ready" Whitehall said but noticed that Rumlow's face stayed grim.

"Is there something wrong?" Whitehall asked,

"Why is Ward here?" Rumlow finally asked, and Whitehall raised a brow.

"He is here for extra security" White simply stated.

"I don't trust him around Skye, he is trying to get her alone while she is under the mind control" Rumlow spoke softly, Whitehall looked behind him to glance at Skye surveying the area. Whitehall was very pleased with her performance so far, she was a much better agents then he ever thought.

"Very well, I trust you to stay with her then at all times. Well except when she goes into the temple. That way if Agents Ward does try anything before then you can surely handle him, but also make sure Skye knows the danger." Whitehall then turned at walked away to see how far they are until the city.

Brock walked back over to Skye, her eyes still glowing that bright blue. For the first time in a long time he wondered if he was on the right side.

"Skye you are not to leave my side until Whitehall orders you to do so, and if Agent Ward tries to get you alone you have permission to defend yourself understood?" Brock looked into her emotionless eyes as she nodded.

"I understand" she told him, he turned and gestured her to follow. It was almost time to go into the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson and the rest of the team landed in San Juan in an airstrip about 30miles away from the site. The team got ready when they received a message from Morse explaining that Whitehall and Skye would be entering the city within the hour. They got into the cars and headed out. They found a different way into the tunnel so they could take out the temple before Skye ever set foot in it. Once they got to the site they heard Whitehall was already on his way to the tunnels.

"We need to move fast, Whitehall will be with Skye remember we are here for Skye knock her out and get her out of there." Coulson said laying out a map of the tunnels Bobbi was able to send over.

"I will do it" Natasha spoke up, she didn't want anyone else to hesitate and she did it before. Bucky looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly,

"Barnes you might want to stay in the shadows, they might try and take you if they see you" May said looking at him.

"I will try, but I am not promising anything" he said, it wouldn't be too hard to stay hidden but if the time came he would get his revenge against every Hydra bastard. They were going over the map when they heard someone enter the room, they all turned weapons drawn.

"Well I can see why my Daisy was well trained" Cal said smiling down at all of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint said harshly,

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Cal Daisy's father or as you call her Skye." Coulson's jaw opened and Clint clenched his fists.

"Why are you here Cal?" Coulson was curious.

"Because Whitehall destroyed my family, I won't let him do to my daughter what he did to my wife. I thought having her fulfill her destiny would help her, but now Whitehall has her." Cal said guilty.

"Why should we trust you?" Steve finally spoke up,

"Because all I want is to see my baby girl again, she was taken from me. I want revenge on the man who destroyed my life." Cal had a wicked smiled on his face.

"Tell us about the weapon then, why does he need the temple?" Coulson asked again watching the man carefully.

"Oh it's not a weapon, I mean it does kill people who are not worthy. If he goes into that temple with her, he will die and she" he stopped and smiled brightly.

"She will become who she was always meant to be" they all looked at each other wary,

"Shouldn't it be her choice?" Clint said harshly,

"It's her birthright" Cal sneered at him.

"Well we can discuss this after we get her back, agreed?" Coulson stated.

"Right now we need to stop Whitehall,"

"Oh I'll take care of that" Cal said walking out leaving them all speechless.

"Well now we have him to deal with, but first let's go finish this." Natasha said and everyone turned to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitehall walked through the tunnels with Rania and Skye right behind him, they were trying to find the temple when they ran into SHIELD.

Whitehall grabbed Skye's arm dragging her to a safe corner and handed her the box with the obelisk,

"Protect this with your life go to the temple, and kill anyone who gets in your way. Agents Rumlow and Ward will go with you." he stated, she nodded in confirmation. Whitehall told Rumlow and Ward to protect her at all costs, Ward was the first to take her hand and lead her down another hallway Rumlow following close behind. Not losing sight of Ward with Skye.

They went down a couple more paths before the saw the Winter Soldier and Captain America blocking their way. Ward tightened his arms around Skye's middle smirking at the Winter Solider. Rumlow saw them and brought his gun up quickly, but then saw Ward wrap his arm around Skye possessively.

"Get out of the way Captain" Rumlow said and Steve just glared at him, while Bucky looked like he was going to kill Ward.

"Let her go Rumlow, you know this isn't right." Steve told him and Rumlow had to agree, but he also had his mission.

"I have my orders Captain, and she needs to go to the temple." They still didn't move and Rumlow grew frustrated, he watched as Ward kept moving his hand on Skye's waist, which was also getting to him. Steve saw Rumlow glanced to Ward's hand and back to him a couple of times. Steve thought there might still be some good in Rumlow after all.

"Ward I suggest you let her go" Steve said breaking the staring battle between Bucky and Ward.

"Why would I do that," Ward teased and pulled Skye closer to his side, they all saw her tense but still didn't move out of his grip,

"Ward" Rumlow said warningly.

"She is mine, no one else's" Ward hissed toward the Winter Solider, he bent down and nuzzled her neck, she still didn't respond though. This boiled not only Bucky's blood but Rumlow's and Steve's as well.

"Skye step away from him" Rumlow finally ordered her, she went to take a step and Ward just grabbed her again, Skye looked to Brock then back at Ward unsure if her older order still stands. Bucky was about to leap forward before Steve grabbed him arm gesturing to Rumlow silently. Steve had a feeling Rumlow wouldn't let Ward get away with this.

"Ward she isn't yours, now let her go" Rumlow said against threateningly.

"You don't give me orders, and your wrong she is mine" he said again looking back to Bucky and smiling. Skye looked again at Brock,

"Skye your orders still stand from me" Rumlow said softly, Ward was surprised when Skye twisted out of his arms then shot him in the side. Bucky and Steve were shocked at how fast she moved, and she shot Ward with no emotion. Their shock worn off though as soon as Skye got into a defensive stance, looking straight at Steve, she analyzed the situation before she attacked him fast. Steve was taken back as Skye attacked again, and again. She never let up landing her punches left and right, before she heard Rumlow yell.

"Skye stand down." Rumlow ordered he was tired of seeing Skye treated as a tool. He didn't want Skye to hurt the people that meant most to her, Bucky raised his brow at Rumlow though.

"What are you playing at?" Bucky asked.

"I didn't want this, even when I found out she played us. I didn't want her to become a weapon to be used." Rumlow said ashamed he let it get this far. He then turned to Skye cupping her chin,

"I'm sorry" Rumlow said before hitting her hard, knocking her down. Bucky ran to her before growling at Rumlow, but Steve just shook his head at Bucky. Skye blinked a couple of times the blue slowly fading, she looked between Steve, Bucky, and Rumlow still confused still hazy.

"She needs to be hit again, do you want me to do it or would you rather?" Rumlow stated and Bucky just glared at him again, but they all stopped as Skye whispered, "Bucky?" at that Bucky snapped his head toward her brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm here Skye" he whispered back, but just as they thought she would be okay Natasha snuck up and punched her one more time. She blacked out in Bucky's arms, before Natasha pulled out a syringe sticking Skye with it.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky scorned at Skye jolted awake again gasping. Skye looked at all of them before grabbing her head,

"Ow" was all she said before she stood up slowly backing away from Bucky tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she repeated over and over as she remembered everything. She then looked to Rumlow she was mad at him of course, but also he protected her. She then glanced at Ward who was wincing she wasn't sorry about that. Bucky followed her gaze and went for him before Steve held him back. They watched at Skye knelt down to Ward,

"I will never be yours, you are a murderer, a traitor, and a coward. If you ever come near my family or me again. I will finish the job" she said coldly standing back up and looking down at the obelisk, but it was gone.

"Where's the case?" she started to panic, but no one knew where it went.

"Rania" was all Skye said before she was running, it was strange she knew where she was going like it was still calling to her, needing her to find it. Everyone called after her, but she ran and ran. She saw the temple start to close and she slipped it to find Rania smiling at her.

"So fate has brought us here together," Rania said sweetly as the obelisk started to glow, Skye whipped out her gun,

"Make it stop, I won't let Whitehall turn this into a weapon." Skye said and Rania shook her head,

"You have it all wrong, this doesn't destroy life, it gives life" the obelisk was glowing brighter and finally lifted itself from Raina's hand onto the stone in the middle.

"We finally get to see what we become" she said as it shot out mist, covering them both. They waited until stone started to creep up her legs and arm. Skye panicked but then slowly relaxed as it cocooned her entirely. After a long moment it began to crack, she felt different, stronger, and powerful. When she broke free, she let this new power free and the world crumbled around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky was the first to reach the temple, the walls were sealed but he pounded at them anyway. In his ear he heard that Coulson killed Whitehall, Cal almost killed him before May put a bullet in his arm making him run. Bucky didn't care Skye was in the temple, she was in there with a device that turned people to stone. Steve finally pulled Bucky off making him step back when they felt the ground shake, the rocks started to come down and with that the temple walls,

"You and Natasha get out of here, I will get Skye" Bucky yelled, Steve didn't move until Natasha grabbed his arm making him go. Steve was still hesitant until he saw Bucky nod again.

Bucky easily broke through a temple wall once it started to crack, he saw Skye standing there looking beautiful. But he noticed her eyes were suddenly glazed over and she fell. Bucky screamed her name until he got to her, lifting her gently he carried her out of that cursed place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they got out of San Juan they decided to take Skye to Stark for his medical wing in the tower. Steve thought it would be better given they didn't know what exactly went on in the temple. Skye had been asleep for 2 days already with no signs of waking, when Simmons checked her DNA it was completely changed. Which worried all of them. Banner and Simmons were checking her daily, she didn't have any broken bones, or signs of head trauma so all they could do is wait until she woke.

Bucky didn't leave her side for those two days and Natasha finally came in and made him leave to go shower and get some food in him. She knew Skye would be pissed if Bucky didn't take care of himself. Natasha sat with Skye looking down as she slept, Natasha took her hand and waited.

It was around 7am when Natasha felt Skye stir, she waited until Skye opened her eyes and saw Natasha smiling at her.

"It's about time you joined the land of the living" Natasha told her, not calling in anyone just yet.

"How long was I out? Also where am I?" Skye looked around a little confused she didn't recognize the room.

"Two days well almost three, we are at Stark Tower they thought since it was closer it would be best to bring you here first." Natasha watched as Skye's eyes clouded with tears,

"Did I kill anyone?" she asked softly and thought back to when Barton asked the same thing once he was out of the mind control.

"You didn't kill anyone Skye, it wasn't your fault either" Natasha told her sternly, Skye shook her head though letting the tears fall.

"I wanted to kill him Tasha, I almost killed him. I almost killed May is Rumlow wouldn't have ordered me to stand down" Skye covered her face in horror, Natasha scooted her over and wrapped her in a hug letting Skye cry herself out.

"Skye this wasn't your fault, you didn't hurt them you can't blame yourself." Natasha stroked her hair as Coulson and Steve walked in they looked at her and how she was holding Skye, they walked slowly over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. Skye didn't look up and buried her face deeper into Natasha.

"I'm sorry" Skye said looking at Steve, he took her hand and smiled at her,

"Hey it wasn't you, and I have to say you are pretty damn good" he smiled trying to lighten the mood. Skye didn't smiled but gave his hand a squeeze, Natasha still held her as the door swung open. They all looked to find Bucky standing there hair wet from a shower wide eyed. Skye wanted to run to him, wanted to feel his arms hold her safely. But she almost killed him, attacked him hurt him. How could she ever expect him to forgive her? Natasha sensed her inner struggle and squeezed her one more time before making Coulson and Steve leave,

"They need to talk alone" Natasha said pushing them out the door as Bucky moved slowly toward Skye her eyes still teary, he heard the door shut before rushing to her. He held her close but was taken back when she tensed, he looked at her face but she wouldn't look at him.

"Skye" he started to say before she broke down again,

"How could you even touch me Bucky, I tried to kill you, I wanted to kill you" she said covering her face with her hands, he slowly took her hands and made her look at him.

"Because that wasn't you Skye, if anyone should know how it feels to me controlled to be made to hurt the people you care for, it's me." She still shook her head though,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said again and he wrapped his arms around her again kissing her head, she finally wrapped her arms around him letting him hold her. Bucky shifted to where Skye was laying against his chest, he didn't know how long they just laid there but he finally noticed she fell asleep and then drifted off himself. They would build each other back up, and he would be damned if anyone else tried to hurt her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha went to tell Clint that Skye was awake as Coulson told the rest of the team, they decided to have everyone wait though until Bucky and Skye were done talking. Clint wasn't too happy about it because he wanted to see his little sister. They were all in bed when they felt the tower start to shake.

Natasha and Clint were the first to get to the room Skye was in they saw Bucky trying to wake her up. That's when Natasha knew the shaking was coming from Skye.

"Skye you need to wake up" Bucky tried, when Skye finally opened her eyes she looked around confused for a moment before looking at her hands. She looked up horrified,

"Skye listen to me, listen to my voice" Natasha told her softly, Skye trained her eyes on Natasha as Natasha started to talk to her softly, Skye clenched her hands though and the shaking finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked her wrapping her in his arms once again. She shook her head though,

"Skye you don't have to talk about it just yet," Clint told her softly, Skye looked at him and nodded.

"We will work everything out in the morning" Natasha told her and smiled before guiding Clint back out of the room,

"I don't want them to think I'm a monster" Skye finally admitted to Bucky after a while, he tilted her chin up making sure she was looking at him.

"You will never be a monster" he said before he kissed her softly, she returned the kiss passionately and then smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said softly before they both fell back asleep.

 **I am so so so so so so so sorry it has taken me a month to get the next chapter up, school started, and I moved back to NV. I have been crazy busy but I am back on track right now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yay Skye is finally back as well, and for the people who love Ward I do too but for my story I wanted to make him a little creepy sorry. Love the reviews as well they help me get going, Enjoy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't been updating, I want to thank you all so much though for sticking with me I have been so busy with getting a job, and school finals. I promise to update at least once a week that is my new years goal. I hope you enjoy I will be posting another chapter today as well because you guys are awesome. Thank you again for all the love on this fic :) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

To say Skye got sleep was a lie, she tossed and turned all night. She didn't want to relive those thoughts, she could still feel herself being pulled out with the staff. She could feel the blood of Steve on her hands, her wanting to kill Bucky. Felt the anger toward May when she fought her. She could feel Ward's hands on her being possessive, seeing Brock with such pain in his eyes. She knew Brock would never hurt her, knew he was the one who kept her safe while she was in Hydra's control. It was the thought of killing Bucky, of hurting Steve, and May that was haunting her. She hurt the ones she ever considered family. They got hurt by her hands, no matter if she could control it or not. Now they would all be at risk with her changing, with her becoming a monster. A monster Hydra wanted to create.

She shuttered as she felt Bucky tighten his grip on her, silently telling her it is okay. She looked up to him to see his eyes still closed, but was sure he was awake.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked softly still not opening his eyes.

"No, I can't" she said quietly, he opened his eyes and looked at her intensely.

"Skye, none of what you did is your fault. You weren't in control you don't need to feel so bad about it" he told her brushing her cheek softly.

"It isn't just that, well it is and it isn't" Skye looked down at her hands, she felt different.

"Is this about what happened last night?" he shifted a little to get a better look at her face.

"Yes" she whispered,

"Skye what happened in that temple?" she just shook her head though,

"I'm not sure." She took a deep breathe.

"I remember the obelisk floating and opening up to see crystals, blue crystals. A mist shot out and I was covered in stone. I thought I was going to die but I didn't, I broke out of it. Now I can't help but think I'm different, something happened to me but I don't know what. I think it had to do with the shaking last night. They wanted to create a monster and they did." She finally got it all out.

"We can get through this Skye, we will get through this together, but there is one thing I know for sure." he told her softly making her look at him.

"You are not a monster, you are not in their control. If you developed some sort of powers we can help you control them. Hydra may have wanted you to go down there, but they aren't controlling you anymore. You are safe with us" Bucky kissed her forehead softly. He knew they did something but just like with him, Skye would get through it.

"Thank you Bucky, for everything"

They turned to see the door creak open with Natasha and Clint smiling at them.

"I see you two are up already" Natasha smiled leaning down and hugging Skye tightly, shifting her eyes to Bucky she mouthed "thank you" to him, he nodded. Leaning back Natasha heard Clint walk into the room Skye got up and hugged him tightly,

"Don't you ever do something like that again, I can't lose you a second time" Clint told her and she nodded into his shoulder.

"Well should we talk about what happened last night?" Natasha stated looking between Bucky and Skye. Bucky gave her and encouraging nod, she told them about the temple and how she knew she felt different.

"We can figure it out, if it is something different we can always ask Thor" Clint offered, Skye just looked at him playing with the sheet.

"You mean if I am alien" she said softly, Clint went to say something but Bucky glared and cut him off.

"Skye just because something happened to you doesn't mean you are alien, look at Steve and me. We both had something done to us to make us have advanced strength that doesn't make us any different. This doesn't mean you are different either, if you did somehow gain powers, it still means you are still our Skye." He smiled gently, he just nodded not trusting her own voice to say anything.

"I don't want anyone to know yet, I don't want them to think I am some freak." Skye finally explained.

Natasha, Clint, and Bucky just looked at each other worried but agreed. Skye left the three of them and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. After she cleaned up and dressed she looked into the mirror but couldn't help but see herself differently, something had happened yet she can't explain it herself. So many thoughts ran through her head, she just needed some time to think. She needed time to herself to sort everything out, the thoughts replayed in her head what happened in the tunnels. She felt the sink shake slightly, her eyes went wide but she took one breath, then another, just like May taught her. It only grew stronger, she backed away in fear of herself. The bathroom door swung open but she couldn't turn around, the mirror shattered and she felt someone hold her.

"Skye it is going to be okay just breathe, you can control this" it was Clint that was holding her but she couldn't stop it she knew this was only going to get worse.

"I can't" she told him, she knew she had to get out of the tower or she would bring it down. She turned to Clint not saying anything as he released her, she silently told him she is sorry before she ran. Bucky tried to go after her but Natasha held him back, Natasha knew better than anyone that she needed time to herself.

"Why did you let her go, she needs us now more than ever" Bucky roared, but Clint just shook his head.

"She needs time Bucky, I know it hard that you just got her back but what you need to understand is Skye will always risk herself before she risks the lives of others. It is how she has always been." Clint said sadly. He remember time after time she would put herself in front of a fight to stand up for someone else. He knew if they tried to hold her here it would be worse for her. Bucky looked from Natasha to Clint, but he was clearly out matched. He sat back on the bed and hoped Skye would return to them soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Skye ran, she knew she was in New York but she was utterly lost. She just kept running and running until she found a little hotel, it was cheap and good thing she had cash on her. She paid for a room and sat on the bed. She needed a plan to get away, far away so she couldn't hurt anyone she loved. She knew Clint would buy her time, he knew she needed time for herself to figure this out. Skye just cried into her hands, she was scared she didn't know what was happening to her and she didn't know how to control whatever this was.

Skye found a map in her room and decided to pull herself together and make a plan, she needed to stay off the radar so Shield, the Avengers, and especially Hydra couldn't find her. She decided to go to Nevada it was mostly dessert but also had little towns everywhere that she could move about. She would go by train, Fitz would love that. She smiled sadly, she missed them but she had to do this. She needed to stay away from them it was the only way to keep them safe.

She pickpocketed enough cash to get her to the destination, she cut her hair just below her chin, so she wouldn't be as recognizable. As she boarded the train she kept away from the cameras, once she got to her seat she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked out the window as the train departed she hoped she would see her family again, but she couldn't until it was safe.

She took out her phone that she already encrypted to be untraceable. She looked through her pictures of the bus, she hasn't since she went undercover with Hydra. She stopped at one with her and Ward both in their workout gear, he had his arm around her shoulder and she was hugging his stomach trying to make him laugh. She felt a tear slid down her cheek, how different he turned out to be. She still didn't regret shooting him, at least she didn't kill him. Her figure was hovering over the delete button, but she couldn't do it. A part of her wanted to keep this Ward in her mind. She decided to put her phone away and get some rest, hopefully she wouldn't shake anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a month since Skye left, and Bucky was still hurting. He wanted to find her, tried to find her. No trace of her was found though, she was skilled and he knew that, but he hoped something would come up, Clint and Steve tried to comfort him but is was useless she was the reason he was his own man. She was the reason he was alive and not a monster. He lost her as quickly as he found her. He was at the punching bag when he destroyed his 6th one for that day. He felt rather than heard someone behind him.

"You know Tony might be made of money but would it kill you to ease up a bit?" Natasha asked arms crossed he turned and glanced at her but went over and got another bag and hung it.

"I have to do something, I can just sit around" he started but she cut him off.

"She needs you to stop wallowing, she wouldn't want this. She left to protect us all Bucky, and you need to understand that. Isn't that why you left instead of coming right back to Steve?" he knew she was right, but Skye wasn't a monster as he was, and he left Steve not just to protect him but to go look for her.

"I miss her" he finally said softly, Natasha put her hand on his shoulder softly.

"We all do Bucky, she is my little sister and Clint's. Skye is pretty much May and Coulson's daughter. None of us are handling this well, but we are all in it together. You should talk to Steve he is worried about you." With that Natasha left Bucky to his thoughts he looked at the bag and laughed at the thought of Skye storming in and yelling at him for being upset over nothing. Looking at the door he knew she wouldn't storm through the doors, he left out a sigh and went to talk to Steve. It was time he stopped grieving, she would come back someday and on that day he wanted her to be proud of who he will become. A hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coulson was pacing at the base when May came into his office, Hydra was not defeated they were scrambling now that Whitehall was dead. He kept thinking about Skye though, why didn't she come to them, why did she just run off? He could have helped her.

"You need to stop pacing" May told him breaking the silence.

"We could've helped her May" Coulson said sinking down into his chair.

"She could've stayed with her family"

"Are we really the right people to help her Phil?" May questioned.

"We don't have powers hell we put people who have powers on an index. The best way to help Skye is to let her figure this out on her own. When she needs help she will come back" May told him softly. May missed Skye as much as Coulson she was always hard on Skye but that was because she wanted to be able to take care of herself. To be able to protect herself when they weren't there.

"I just hope he is alright" Coulson said, May just nodded. They all hoped Skye would come home soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye settled down in Reno, she got a job at a little café. She was already on her second month there. She liked it, she hasn't set off any quakes and it was a small enough city that she went unnoticed. She got a little apartment, even adopted a stray puppy after the first month, it was a black lab she named Bagheera, because who doesn't love the Jungle Book. She was happy but missed her family, once a week she would ride out into the desert far enough to test her powers, every week she failed on complete control. She could control it half way but once it got stronger she would lose control. She would bring Bagheera along and he would wait in the car for her to finish then run to her. It made her feel better knowing that this animal knew what she was yet wasn't afraid of her but loved her.

"How about we go get a treat?" she asked and he wagged his tail and barked, she got him some dog cake from a local pet store. Once they got home she noticed something was off, she took out her gun and let Bagheera stay by the door, and he whined a little but stayed quiet as she went into her apartment. She slowly opened the door and the lights flicked on to revile a smiling Natasha.

"You need to brush up on your skills, now bring in your dog before he panics and bites me. OH cute hair too" Natasha said still leaving Skye opened mouthed how did she find her. She called Bagheera and he slowing came in looking at Natasha still unsure. Skye reassured him and Natasha went down to a knee and called the dog over, he went happily as Natasha pet him.

"Bagheera huh?" Natasha asked.

"I loved the jungle book growing up, so I thought it fit" Skye smiled at the dog.

"So how did you find me exactly?" Skye finally asked locking up her apartment. While Natasha sat with the dog on the couch.

"Well it took me over a month, but once you adopted this cutie you made a big mistake" Natasha said and Skye smacked her forehead.

"The picture" Natasha smiled and nodded. The shelter was so happy someone adopted Bagheera because he wasn't friendly, they thought they would have to put him down then Skye bonded with him instantly. So they wanted a picture for their wall, apparently they posted it on their site as well.

"Well Bagheera it is time to move" Skye said to the dog as he laid his head on Natasha. Skye was a little awed in the fact he liked her, he usually doesn't like anyone.

"Skye come home" Natasha said softly, but Skye stiffened.

"You know I can't, not yet. My powers are still unpredictable" Skye said getting some water offering some to Natasha.

"I get it I really do Skye, but you have a family that is worried about you, that can help you control them"

"Not like this, these are strong Tasha, stronger than I even could control"

"Are you forgetting about Bruce, about Thor?"

"No, but I just can't see anyone else yet hurt." She sat down next to Natasha then a thought hit her, if she knew where she was then the rest would too.

"Did you tell anyone I am here?" She asked quietly.

"No, and I deleted the picture off their site" Natasha told her, Skye stayed quiet though because she knew there was a but coming,

"You may want to move though, because I got to it late. There is no telling who else could've found it." Skye knew she wasn't talking about the other Avengers, she was talking about Hydra.

"I know, I always moved around a lot when I was younger I am use to it, and at least I got my buddy with me." Skye smiled at Bagheera who was sound asleep in Natasha lap.

"Yea he is a good dog. I always loved dogs never could have one though. When you decide to come home make sure you bring him with you" Natasha told her.

"How's Bucky" Skye finally asked, Natasha looked at her sadly.

"A wreck, but he is doing better. We all miss you Skye, I think it is hard on him because he is worried you will be taken by Hydra again" the dog growled a little making Skye and Natasha laugh a little.

"Even he knows they're evil." Skye told her petting his head as he went back to sleep.

"Skye you need to be careful they are rebuilding, Whitehall may be dead but Hydra is still thriving" Natasha warned.

"I know and I am careful, I will move on within a week." Skye didn't want to leave this town yet, but she didn't have a choice.

"Just be careful Skye, and you better let us know if you get into trouble." Natasha warned softly lifting Bagheera off her lap and standing. Skye just smiled and pulled out a small tracker.

"I was trained well, this will be active if I need help." She smiled standing and hugging Natasha tightly. Natasha was about to leave when Skye stopped her.

"Tell Bucky I will see him soon, and Clint and the rest I love them and miss them" Skye said and Natasha nodded before leaving. Skye curled up with Bagheera she had one week here, then she needed to find another home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha walked back into the tower and Clint was the first to stop her pulling her into their room.

"You saw her didn't you?" he asked arms crossed.

"Yes I did, she left a trail and I wanted her to know she was compromised." Natasha defended.

"Why didn't you tell me? If she is in danger why isn't she back with you?" he asked angrily.

"Because she still needs time Clint, she looks good though she cut her hair short" Natasha told him and he relaxed a bit. Natasha walked away but before she left the room she smiled back at him.

"She has a dog also, one that you would love, she named him Bagheera" Clint smiled at that Skye always wanted a dog in the system and Bagheera was her favorite character in Jungle Book. At least she has a buddy.

Natasha went to find Bucky she knew he would be pissed but she needed let him know Skye is safe. She found him in the gym with Steve. At least someone else was here to hold him back if he got too pissed.

"Hey Natasha" Steve smiled at her and Bucky turned around and also greeted her with a wave.

"I have some news" At that Bucky went still, had something happened to Skye.

"I saw Skye, there was a trace so I followed it." Bucky was about to say something before she shot up her hand telling him to be quiet.

"Clint was already mad at me and I can see you are too, but I needed to get to her fast because if I picked up the trail so will everyone else looking for her." Bucky grew red he took a step toward Natasha but Steve stopped him.

"You warned her right?" Steve asked hoping Skye was safe.

"Yes, she is doing well but she will be moving within a week" Natasha told him and Bucky couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why didn't you bring her back? Why are you letting her be in danger by leaving her there?" he shouted at her, Natasha just crossed her arms.

"You don't think I tried to get her to come back, she isn't ready she is scared she will hurt one of us. She has been testing her power, she can't control them yet. So I warned her to move on if she isn't ready to come home, because they will find her. Don't think for one second I would leave her willingly." Natasha shot back. She turned to leave them remember what Skye asked her to do.

"Skye wanted me to tell you she will see you soon" she looked at Bucky will anger in her eyes still. Then looked at Steve softer.

"She also wanted me to tell all of you that she loves you and misses you." With that she left Bucky to finally relax but he worried, he knew Hydra would be on to her. She didn't have week, she had two days to get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After work Skye was happy to go home to Bagheera, it's been four days since Natasha's visit and it has been weighing heavy on her. She wanted to go home, but she didn't have enough control, but maybe it was time she went home and got some help. She had so many thoughts going through her head she didn't notice Bagheera wasn't at the door which was strange, as soon as she turned on the lights someone grabbed her from behind. She kicked and fought until she was pinned down where she could see her attacker. Brock.

"Shhh, you need to listen to me very carefully. They are going to be here within 30mins. You need to leave now" Brock whispered in her ear, she looked at him then looked around for Bagheera frighten of what happened to him. Brock could feel her tension.

"Your dog is fine I gave him a little treat with some sedative in it he is on your bed hope you don't mind the hair." Skye closed her eyes thankful they didn't hurt him. He lifted his hand from her mouth.

"Why are you helping me, I betrayed you" she asked not fully understanding his help. He looked down and then looked at her with sadness.

"I thought it was a different world, then after what happened in the tunnels I knew the only way I could help protect you was to continue to work with them. I never meant for any of that to happen Skye. Especially with Ward the way he was treating you just" Brock clutched his fists.

"Thank you" Skye told him softly, standing up she went to check on Bagheera who was snoring she smiled at that.

"You need to hurry, or they will be on your trail I can only give you so much time before they know I helped." Brock told her from the living room.

"Come with me?" she asked,

"I can't there is still something I need to take care off with Hydra" Brock told her she knew there was a hidden meaning but she didn't press.

She packed a couple bags and all of Bagheera's stuff. She loaded her jeep and said goodbye to Brock one last time. She left a note for the apartment manager and her work. She didn't want to leave but she needed to find somewhere far away. He looked at her dog who was still asleep at least she wasn't alone for this.

 **As Promised another Chapter today :) I am already working on the next. Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for following even though I didn't update for a couple months.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bucky was officially an Avenger now, he hoped that him becoming a hero would make Skye come home. He hoped that she would come home soon, each day he trained harder fought harder. He just wanted her back it has been 5 months since he last saw her, he knew she was safe because each Hydra base they took down they were still searching for her.

On their latest defeat Bucky looked to see if they were still hunting her, Natasha pushed him out of the way to get the intel, he saw her pause then type again.

"What's wrong" Bucky asked her as Steve came to join them. Natasha didn't even look behind her,

"They found her" was all she said Bucky clutched the chair beside him so hard it broke.

"Where?" Steve asked. Natasha typed again fiercely.

"Florida" she said they all rushed to the jet, they needed to get to her first.

"Hawkeye we need you now" Natasha said over the coms,

"What's going on?" Clint asked still shooting arrow after arrow,

"They found her" was all Steve said before Clint rushed to the jet barely betting them there.

They set the course to Florida, she was in Tallahassee. They had all the Avengers for this one, they were going to bring Skye home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye decided on Florida because she loved the ocean, she always had. She and Bagheera decided to go for a run along the beach, she was just finishing dinner when the door rang. Bagheera started to growl but she hushed him and pulled out her gun. Before she could get to it the door slammed open. Her eyes went wide.

"Ward" Skye had her gun up as he did his. Bagheera started to bark and growl at him, Skye put one hand in front of him to make sure he didn't charge him, she couldn't lose Bagheera.

"Nice dog" Ward said with sadness in his eyes. She didn't care though.

"You here to try and take me?" Skye said still not lowering her weapon.

"Actually yes, Hydra patched me up after you kindly shot me" Ward said with a grin.

"Are you excepting and apology, because you won't get one after what you tried to do" she sneered.

"Well we can make this simple, you come with me or I force you to come with me" Ward said sliding his eyes behind her. She knew she was out numbered, and she couldn't use her powers without hurting Bagheera.

"You touch him and I will personally tare you apart slowly and painfully" Skye threatened. He must have sensed she wasn't playing around because he lowered his weapon, and took a breath.

"I wouldn't harm and innocent animal Skye, you should know enough about me to know that." Ward said softly remembering Buddy and how he couldn't kill him.

"That's the thing, the Ward I knew never existed" she shot back.

"Put the dog in the room, then we can be on our way. I promise no one will harm him" Ward promised, she knew not to trust him but it was the only way to make sure Bagheera had a chance. Skye slowly put her gun away and started to walk into the room when Ward stopped her.

"Leave him some food and water just in case it is a couple days before someone finds him" Ward said sincerely, Skye was surprised at that but just nodded. Skye careful carried his bowls into the room where Ward watched carefully. Skye also activated her tracker, but left it on Bagheera. Skye could handle Hydra, as long as she knew Bagheera was safe. She kissed the dog goodbye as it whined when she closed the door. Ward came up behind her and injected her with a sedative, she let him. She closed her eyes and she slumped against Ward, at least Bagheera would be picked up soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were 5min out when Natasha's phone went off, she glanced at it. Skye's tracker was active they beat us there.

"She activated her tracker they're already there" Natasha said as Bucky stood grabbing gun after gun. They spent the next few minutes gearing up when Clint told them they arrived.

They didn't care about people watching, they landed right in front of the house. Bucky was the first to barge out of the jet and notice the door was open. He went in and searched the house he heard a whining behind a door and opened it to find a dog run out. He went after it and saw it run up to Natasha she bent down and calmed the dog down. Bucky walked up to her and the dog growled and everyone except Natasha. Bucky looked at her confused.

"Skye's dog Bagheera. She must've went with them so they wouldn't hurt him" Natasha said sadly, the dog whined and whined as it snuggled next to Natasha.

"Okay Bagheera did Skye leave anything that could help us?" Natasha asked she knew it was a long shot but dogs were very smart. Bagheera lifted it head and tilted it at the sound of Skye's name and ran back into the house everyone following. The dog started to bark and scratch at a panel in the room. Natasha bent down and felt until she got a little hidden compartment. She pulled out what looked like a small device.

"That's my girl" Natasha said smiling then patted Bagheera on the head telling him good boy. She looked around to find Skye's computer, and plugged in the device it popped with 5 video feeds, one was right above her in the kitchen. Natasha played back the feed to see a familiar face she would soon enjoy killing.

"That son of a bitch" Bucky almost screamed. They saw them talk and heard everything it was when she noticed Bagheera was in danger they saw she lowered her weapon. Bagheera was hearing the feed and put its head on Natasha's lap whining. Natasha notice how Ward was concerned about the dog as well which was interesting considering he was Hydra.

"She put the tracker with him so we would get to him first" Steve said looking at the dog.

"She always puts the people, in this case dog, she cares about first." Clint said softly. They saw Skye kiss Bagheera goodbye and Ward inject her and carry her out. This time Bucky would finish what Skye started, he would kill Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye started to wake to find herself on a table, of course they would want to run tests on her. She found Ward in the corner watching the doctors carefully, like he actually cared.

"Let me guess you are dissecting me?" she growled as the doctors got near. The flinched but proceeded to take her blood.

"Don't worry no one is going to dissect you, well for now at least." He smirked at her. Skye just rolled her eyes at him.

"So who is in charge now? I know Whitehall is dead" she asked might as well talk while she laid there.

"You remember Strucker right?" Ward saw her tense at that. Oh she remembered the man who looked her like she was his next toy.

"How fun" she replied.

"Don't worry you will see him soon, he was happy when we told him we captured you" Ward sat down next to her bedside. She tugged on her restraints but it was no use, she tried using her powers but it wasn't working she looked down confused as she saw gloves on her wrists.

"Oh those are so you can't use your powers" Ward explained and she shot him a dirty look.

"Lucky for you" she coldly stated. Ward just laughed.

"I don't think you have it in you Skye, when you shot me you were still under the scepters control. Do you really think you could kill me?" Ward came closer and she smiled sweetly.

"Let me out of these restraints and lets find out" she told him sweetly. Ward was about to say something before the door opened to relive Strucker.

"Ah Skye, lovely to see you again. My how you have changed, I always knew you were special. Turned out I was right" he smiled at her and walked to one of the doctors whispering something.

"Agent Ward will you be coming with us?" he asked looking between the two of them.

"Oh fun where am I going now?" Skye smiled and asked.

"Yes I think I will go with you, I would like to see how talented she can become" Ward brushed his hand down her cheek while she twisted her head away. Strucker laughed.

"Seems she doesn't take to well to you Agent Ward, oh and Slovakia there are some people I would like you to meet" he looked to Skye who just rolled her eyes. Why Slovakia though?

"She will in time" Ward told him, she snapped her head to face his and glared.

"Let's get ready to go then shall we?" Stucker said, one of the doctors came over and injected Skye with a sedative again, she was getting tired of getting poked with needles over and over again. She felt Ward's hand on her face again before she welcomed the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha was monitoring Hydra feeds while Bagheera rested his head on Natasha's lap, he wouldn't leave her side now. She tried her hardest to comfort him, but he would still whine for Skye. She was listening to one where she got an interesting tip, one of the soldiers where talking about Strucker taking a new powered person to Slovakia with mention of Loki's staff. Natasha knew it was Skye, she called everyone in for a meeting including Coulson.

"Strucker is taking Skye to Slovakia" Natasha finally said after everyone was gathered. She also looked to Thor,

"I also think he is keeping Loki's staff there" she told him and his brows rose.

"At long last" he said. Bucky and Clint stiffened though, what if they use it on Skye again.

"I don't think they will put Skye under it again, it is too easy to break" Natasha told them softly.

"We need to move then they have a head start already" Tony said,

"I can gather my team, Doctor Simmons can help with medical just in case." Coulson said and they all agreed.

"We know Strucker is known for experimenting on powered people it would be good to have her" Natasha shot him a look and he shrugged.

"Be ready in 5, then we leave." Clint spoke up.

They all assembled onto the plane Coulson provided. They were all restless, just wanting to get Skye back and Hydra crushed for good. Natasha let Bagheera come, he stayed close to Natasha still not trusting the others that much no matter how often Natasha told his it was okay.

Bucky made his way to Skye's old bunk, she still had some pictures left over of the team. He stayed in there for a while until he heard sniffing, Bagheera strolled in and looked at him, then kept sniffing around. He jumped on the bed not caring about Bucky and laid on the pillow that smelled like Skye, he curled up on it and whined. Bucky hesitantly reached out and petted the dogs head.

"I miss her too" he told the dog. Bagheera nuzzled his hand a little and fell asleep on her bed and pillow. Natasha was looking for Bagheera and Bucky and found then cuddled together in Skye's old bunk. She smiled to herself and took a picture for Skye. She closed the door a little so they could finally sleep, both Bagheera and Bucky haven't been sleeping. They still had 4 hours until they reached Skye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye was in yet another cell, she was pacing they took off the gloves and she could use her powers but they weren't strong enough to break out of this cell, it was clear like glass but it was another substance. No matter how many vibrations she created she couldn't break the damn thing. She had two others next to her as well that where apparently gifted, she could hear them banging around. One day they put them all in the same cell, of course they wouldn't let Skye out so they shoved the other two in there with her. She was taken back, these people where her age or at least looked it. The boy was built and had white or sliver hair, and the girl was small like her with long brown hair.

"Um hi" Skye said first as they looked at her, they appeared to know each other well enough.

"My name is Skye" she tried again, they both still looked at her, she didn't know if it was fear or something else. Skye moved a little closer but that seemed to trigger them because they backed up against the wall. Skye held up her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she said finally. They looked at each other than the girl looked at her again.

"I'm Wanda and this is my brother Pietro." Wanda seemed to relax a bit but Pietro didn't, he looked ready to attack at any moment.

"Were you captured as well" Skye asked and they looked confused.

"You didn't volunteer?" Wanda asked her, Skye shook her head.

"I was taken from my home, wait you volunteered to go through the mist?" Once again they had no idea what Skye was talking about.

"What mist? We volunteered for the trials, to help save our country" Wanda told her and Skye was taken back, Strucker experimented on them. She could understand the volunteering for your country after all that's what Steve did. Before Skye could say anything Strucker knocked on the cage. He smiled at Skye,

"I see that you have met the twins" he smiled at them and they just stood still.

"As you can see they aren't quite like you Skye, but they have gifts all the same." He continued.

"What do you want Strucker?" Skye asked crossing her arms standing slightly in front of the twins as if she could protect them.

"I see you like them already, it is in your nature isn't it you protect everyone at the cost of your own life. It's noble." Strucker beamed.

"Then you will be happy to know you will be working with them, for me of course." Skye laughed.

"I am not working for you, thanks for the offer though" Strucker didn't seem worried about it.

"I have my ways Skye to make your cooperate, and the staff was just one of them" he grinned and Skye shuttered, no way in hell was she going under his control again.

"You touch me with that thing again you will regret it" she growled. He smiled and left laughing.

She turned back to see Wanda slightly behind Pietro, did they think she would hurt them?

"What is your power?" Wanda broke the silence.

"I can make quakes, what about you?" Skye asked because she was curious after all they were in a room with her.

"I can read minds, also I can control energy." Wanda waited for her brother to say something but he just watched Skye carefully. So she continued.

"My brother can move fast, faster than anything else" She explained, Skye eyed Pietro and rolled her eyes.

"Well does he have a speaking problem as well?" Skye asked crossing her arms again.

"No, I just don't trust you." Pietro finally said to her,

"Likewise" Skye said hotly. Wanda put her hand on her brothers,

"Pietro" she said softly but he looked at her sternly. Skye sighed, she needed them to trust her.

"You said you can read minds correct?" Skye asked Wanda.

"Yes" she replied confused.

"Read mine so you both know I am not a threat against you" Wanda started at her wide eyed, not sure.

"Warning though you might not like what you see if you dig to deep, but you would know I am not your enemy." Skye said again. Wanda nodded and came closer to Skye. Pietro stiffened since she was getting so close, but Wanda shot him a look.

Wanda's eyes grew red and then red mist flowed into Skye's. Wanda had to close her eyes to stop the tears from rushing down, she saw everything Skye went through, her parents, getting shot, losing Bucky, losing her family, memories of her past. Wanda fell to her knees and Skye just held her, she didn't think Wanda would look that far. Pietro went to pull Skye off thinking she did something to his sister but Wanda pushed him back then a blast of red energy. Wanda lifted her head to look at Skye with a sad smile.

"I am so sorry" Wanda said but Skye brushed it off.

"I warned you, but we all go through stuff. I am guessing you two have since you volunteered for something that might kill you" Skye said softly helping Wanda to her feet. Pietro rushed to Wanda side making sure she was okay, but Wanda did something Skye didn't expect she shot her memories into Pietro so he could see that she wasn't an enemy. Pietro let one tear slide down and then nodded to Wanda refusing to look at Skye.

"Now that we have that over with, how are we getting out of this cell?" Skye asked.

"Well we aren't prisoners we are being let out as soon as we can control our powers well enough" Wanda told her. Skye looked confused.

"So I am the only prisoner, that's great." Skye started to paced until she heard someone laugh she spun around.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat at Ward who was looking at her with amusement.

"Just to see how you settled in, wanted to make sure you are conformable" he smiled at her, she walked up to the glass smiling.

"Why don't you come in here in and found out" she told him grinning.

"Oh Skye, soon you will see things my way" he told her softly.

"This time I won't hesitate to kill you" she promised. She started shaking the room and this time it was Pietro who placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, she looked side glace at him and took a breath. She turned back to see Ward fuming with anger over Pietro touching her. She laughed.

"That's right you think I am completely yours, that you own me does it make you so mad when you see other touch me because you can't." she saw that she was right when his face went redder she laughed and turned to Pietro and kissed him fiercely to see how pissed off Ward would get. Pietro was stocked when she pulled away and smiled at Ward, Ward banged on the cage and stormed away. Once he did Pietro turned to Skye, she looked a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Skye said guiltily she didn't know what she was thinking, she just wanted Ward to get pissed off. Pietro just laughed.

"That was the most fun I have had in this place, I have always hated that guy" Skye was shocked. So Ward has been here before.

"Well I am glad then, because I hate him too" Skye said sitting back on her bed. Wanda came and sat down next to her.

"So tell me how you guys ended up here?" Skye asked as they all fell into silence

 **Because you guys are awesome I decided to post another chapter, tell me what you guys think I had to include the twins because I personally love them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Natasha decided to visit May in the cockpit she needed some peace. When she got Skye back this time she was going to lock her away until Hydra was destroyed. Opening the door she saw May side glace her then tilt her head for her to come in. She sat down and they sat in silence. Apparently Natasha wasn't going to get much silence because shockingly May spoke first.

"What do you know about Strucker?" She asked and Natasha didn't want to think about that man. She decided May was the one person who she could be blunt with though.

"He is known for experimenting on people with potential to have gifts, none have survived as far as we know" Natasha sadly told her.

"He is one of the worst in Hydra, due to his methods" she continued. May just nodded and looked ahead again, Natasha saw her grip tighten knuckles turning white.

"We will get her back May, and if I know our Skye she is already making a plan" Natasha smiled at the thought, Skye would get out she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye and the twins talked for a couple hours, apparently no one was coming to get them. They sat in silence until something popped out of the ceiling Wanda suddenly grabbed her hand.

"It is to knock us out, to make sure we can't use our powers" Wanda looked at her fearful.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you" Skye tried to comfort her but suddenly felt sick they were coming to get her, before she knew it a pulse came down and she fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda and Pietro woke up to find themselves still in Skye's room/cage. She looked to Pietro and knew he was thinking the same, Skye was in trouble. Wanda paced the room for hours, rethinking about staying with Strucker.

"We aren't on the right side Pietro" Wanda said softly, Pietro just looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I agree, it isn't right how they are treating her. They took her from the only family she has known. I saw her memories of Strucker and Hydra. No one should have to go through that" Pietro said leaning against the wall. Wanda finally stopped pacing and sat next to Pietro all they could do is wait to see if Skye would come back at all. Only a moment went by before they heard a piercing scream. Skye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long?" Clint came in disturbing Natasha and May's peace. Natasha snapped her head, while May didn't even turn.

"15min out" May told him calmly, Natasha and Clint decided to go and gear up. Natasha saw Steve and told him to go get Bucky. Steve walked up to Skye's door to find Bagheera and Bucky cuddled together, it made Steve smile at his best friend finding some comfort even if it wasn't with him. He knocked on the door to see Bucky shot up looking around for the threat before looking to Steve and calming down. Bagheera just looked at them both and went back to sleeping on Skye's pillow.

"15min out" Steve told him and Bucky left to go down to gear up. Steve looked at Bagheera and smiled, the dog hasn't liked anyone but Natasha at least he was warming up to Bucky also. Steve looked around at Skye's bunk and sighed, he read some files that explained some of Whitehall's theories with powered people. One file he found and immediately shut it. He shook himself out of this thoughts, Skye needed him to be clear headed they needed to make sure Hydra stayed down this time.

Once they were all geared up they went over the plan, the Avengers would clear the way with May, while Tony worked on disarming the shield and Coulson and Simmons stayed behind to run backend. Bucky was pacing, he just wanted to get her back, and he wasn't about to let Ward live another day either. He would go in and come out with no one else hunting Skye. As soon as they approached the castle Skye was being held at all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye woke up to find her hands tied above her, she had those damn gloves on again also she looked to see her feet strapped down as well. She was alone in the room but not for long.

"Ah I see you have decided to join us" Strucker walked in with Ward both smiling looking at her up and down. She felt like meat on display, she shivered from the coldness of the room, though she was only in a thin tank top and black jeans. Skye stayed quiet, she didn't feel like going round and round with them.

"No smart ass remarks, nothing not even an eye roll. Maybe she is controllable already" Ward laughed at his own joke. Skye just looked at him deadly.

"There she is" Stucker almost whispered. Coming closer to her.

"There is the true you, the person you try to hide." Stucker brushed some hair out of her face slowly, Ward took a step then stopped himself. Skye couldn't turn from Strucker's eyes, they bore into hers.

"Bring them in" Strucker said not taking his eyes away from Skye. She finally tore her gaze away to see Ward open the door for some medical team. She suddenly felt fear.

"Now I told you about our compliance methods, though some would not deem it humane. But you aren't human are you Skye, you are something more. I want to know what you really are" Strucker whispered the last part into her ear, her eyes went wide as Ward's face twisted. Skye braced herself as they came closer with needles, she looked at Strucker and Ward but she wouldn't beg she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. They injected her with a red serum, it rushed through her veins like fire. She held in her pain long enough before she screamed, it was burning her from the inside out. Ward stepped forward again before being held back.

"Stop this" Ward screamed at Strucker, before Strucker turned and looked at him.

"She will make it through Agent Ward, and you will do your part." He threatened. Skye looked down at her arms, she was shocked to see the red coloring her veins. It still burned but it was calming down. She felt good, she felt stronger she heard Strucker clap his hands and smiled.

"See Agent Ward she made it through, just as I knew she would. It took less time also" She looked to Ward whose face showed no emotion, but she could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Let us proceed," Strucker said turning to Ward. Ward nodded once and came close to Skye.

"I'm sorry" he said, she didn't have time to be confused before he punched her in the stomach. She tried to bend over but her hands where still held above her. She looked up at him and saw his eyes weld, she knew it wasn't over. Again and again he hit her, all over her body it hurt until she couldn't even keep her head up any more. Ward's hands where bloody by the time Stucker told him enough. Strucker walked up to her and took her bloodied face in his hands, he tilted her head back and forth to see some open cuts slowly healing.

"It's working" Strucker said to them, as he let Skye's head fall the castle shook. Skye lifted her head a little bit with a grin. The avengers were there.

"No, no, no, not now" Strucker yelled pulling Ward out with him. They left Skye in the room her head dropped again. She had no strength left in her, she slowly let the darkness wash over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins jumped once the castle shook, they have already been on edge because of the scream. Skye was still somewhere in the castle also. They saw Strucker and Ward running toward the control center, they turned to find someone was letting them out as well. They slowly followed Strucker up to see what was happening, they saw that the Avengers were there and fighting like hell. They looked around and knew this was their chance to get revenge on Tony Stark and the others, but they couldn't help but think of Skye. She was somewhere in here hurt, they wouldn't leave her behind. Pietro looked at Ward's freshly bloody hands and stepped toward him before Wanda stopped him shaking her head. Now was not the place nor time. They needed to get Skye. List and Strucker were whispering about sending them out, and Wanda knew it was there chance to get Skye out. Strucker disagreed though and wanted to keep them close. Wanda just nodded to her brother as he picked her up and ran to the one man they knew could help Skye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Avengers were fighting like hell, they lost the element of surprise but they took down solider after solider. Bucky and Steve kept tight together fighting together once again against Hydra. Until something flashed before them and they had to do a double take.

"We have an enhanced out in the field" Steve said over the coms,

"Tony we need to get in now" Natasha said a little out of breath.

"Closing in" he replied. Bucky turned to see a man with white hair and a girl who stood on guard next to him.

"You need to get out of the way" Steve said positioning himself to fight if need be. Wanda tilted her head at him,

"We won't fight you, we need your help" Wanda said calming. Bucky starting shifting from side to side, he needed to get to Skye.

"We need to leave now" Bucky told Steve

"We need your help to get Skye" Wanda finally said and Bucky grabbed her around the throat, Pietro leaped forward but Wanda put up an energy field to hold him.

"You work for the man who took her from me, not once but twice. Give me a reason not to kill you" he whispered darkly.

"Because I need her alive" Wanda said gasping. Bucky let her go slowly once Steve grabbed his shoulder.

"They could help Bucky" Steve said slowly as Wanda rubbed her neck.

"We need to move, Tony has the shield down" Clint said into the coms.

"Lower level is where I think they took her" Wanda said again with Pietro holding her closing glaring at Bucky.

"Okay we need to move, you two might want to get clear of this fight." Steve told them,

"This doesn't make us allies Captain American, we are only doing this for Skye." Pietro warned them before picking up his sister and they were gone in a flash.

They found the entrance Tony cleared for them, Steve was the first to break down the doors to find Strucker almost running into them. Steve didn't have any time to do anything before Bucky snapped his neck, Steve looked at his friend, Bucky's eyes were dead this was the winter solider was coming out to play.

"Bucky" Steve walked closer to his friend,

"I'm fine" he said before walking on. They found some stairs and decided to take it.

"We are going down to try and find her" Steve told the team,

"Thor I found Loki's staff" Tony said over the coms.

"At last, let us get Lady Skye and leave this place" Thor said taking out the rest of the soldiers.

Natasha was working her way down when she heard loud voices next to a closed room. She peaked around the corner to find Ward and a doctor discussing something. Natasha smiled, this was the person she would enjoy torturing.

"I have Ward next to what looks like a medical room" she said softly. Before she knew it Bucky and Steve were right there with her.

"He is mine" Natasha warned Bucky and he just smiled.

"We'll see" they got into position, before Ward turned Natasha was already attacking him. Steve knocked out the doctor easy enough.

Natasha was busy with Ward when Bucky stormed into the room with Steve. Clint, Natasha, Tony, even Thor felt the castle shake when Bucky screamed. He ran to her lifting her head, he brushed her short hair out of her face, while Steve unlocked her wrists and feet.

"Please don't do this to me, please wake up" Bucky whispered to her over and over again. He laid her down carefully cradling her head in his arms.

"We need medical now Coulson" Steve said over the coms,

"I can fly her there" Thor told them striding in. Bucky looked up but then let Thor take her reluctantly, Steve saw the coldness in his eyes once he looked up.

"WARD" Bucky screamed going toward where Natasha and Ward were still facing off. Once Ward saw Bucky striding toward him he didn't even smile, guilt still filled his eyes. They were at a standoff when Ward lifted his eyes, Bucky growled.

"I didn't want to, I didn't want to hurt her. But we needed to know, we needed to know if it worked." Ward let a tear slide down, Bucky clenched his fists. Bucky ran faster than Natasha could react, they heard the scream that came from Ward once it stopped, they all knew. Agent Ward was dead.

 **So okay I loved Ward in season 1 and even part of 2, but I don't like how his character is now. So I made him very bad in this story I am sorry to all the Ward lovers. I had trouble with this chapter but with all the reviews I needed to update it again this week. Thank you all so much for the love and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I will try and update again soon! for those who are worried don't worry the twins WILL be back :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tony walked down into the hidden room where the secret door lead him, he reached the bottom when he saw what Strucker was really working on. That damn monster from New York the one he went inside of, and robots everywhere. He looked to find Loki's staff before his mind turned, he saw his worst fear. His friends were dead, Earth was being destroyed and he survived it all. Wanda stepped back and watched as Tony's mind trapped him in his nightmare, she smiled a little as she felt Pietro come in behind her. Tony looked around again after the nightmare disappeared, but not from his mind he had to do something. Once Tony grabbed the staff they left.

"Tony hurry we need to get Skye back" Clint said sharply knocking Tony back into the present. Still holding onto the staff he got back into his Iron Man suit and flew to the plane. Once he walked onto the plan he saw Skye laying on the table looking horrid. He watched as Bucky didn't move from the corner, everyone was in the room crowding before they turned to see him there.

"Everyone needs to get out and give me some room, I am only allowing two to stay." Jemma finally barked tried of bumping into everyone since they were hovering over Skye.

"I'm not going anywhere" Clint and Bucky said at the same time. Everyone else nodded and decided to leave them in peace. Coulson lingered a bit before reluctantly leaving when Natasha put her hand on his shoulder.

Jemma was working as quickly as possible setting Skye up to the machines. Bucky and Clint both watched carefully, before hearing a whining at the door. Jemma turned to see Bagheera at the dog starching at it.

"Let him in please, I don't want to get bitten for keeping him out too long." Jemma told them still working on Skye. Bucky was the one to go over and let him in, Bagheera jumped up to see Skye and laid his head on her lap. Bucky gently lifted the dog down and sat against the wall with him trying to keep him out of the way. Clint was surprised that Bagheera took to Bucky pretty fast, since the dog didn't really like anyone but Natasha. They watched as Jemma programed the machine, just as she was about to put an IV in Skye started to whimper. Clint went right to her side and took her hand as Bucky stood up quickly looking to see if she woke up.

"Shhh its okay Skye, you're safe we got you" Clint whispered into her ear.

"Please no" Skye whispers painfully tears streaming.

He saw the tears leave her eyes but they didn't open. Jemma carefully got the IV in and hooked her up to some fluids, she also needed to take some blood.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bucky finally asked Jemma,

"Yes, I believe she will be. I need to clean up her injuries though so you both need to step out and send Agent May and Natasha down. Before you object I will come and get you right after. Bagheera can stay also" Jemma said getting some soap and water ready. Bagheera perked up hearing his name than laid his head back down still watching Skye. Clint decided to leave first. Coulson, Tony, Thor, and Bruce were all waiting in the main area.

"How is she?" Coulson was the first to jump up and ask.

"Dr. Simmons said she should be okay, but she needs Natasha and May to help her" Clint said before heading to the cockpit. He didn't even knock as he walked in and saw them both snap their heads at him.

"Dr. Simmons needs you both, I'll watch up here" Clint said, May and Natasha rushed down stairs to see Jemma holding a pitcher full of water and soap.

"Ah finally, I need help to clean her wounds so I can see the damage." Jemma said as she started to cut away Skye's shirt, she stopped for a moment realizing she has done this before when she was shot. Jemma's hands started to shake and May took them.

"It's okay we can handle it" May said gently, and Natasha figured that it must've been so similar to what they all went through the first time. Jemma stepped aside and started to make sure medication and everything was in order.

"It looks like there is more internal then out, except the face" May said coldly, Natasha focused on her stomach which was swollen and bruised. Jemma decided to get the ultrasound ready as that was all she had to check internal damage. May continued to clean Skye's face which had several cuts that needed stitches, but some looked like they have healed. She didn't worry about that just focused on getting Skye's face clean and stitched up.

"Who could do this to someone" Jemma said as she cleaned Skye's bleeding wrists and wrapped them.

"Ward did this to her" Natasha said without hesitation, Jemma looked up horrified.

"That doesn't make any sense, he claimed to love her he was obsessed with her. Why would be hurt her?" Jemma looked down at Skye again, she had been through so much within a span of a year.

"He told us that he had to, that they needed to see if it worked" Natasha repeated what Ward said before Bucky crushed his skull. May looked up at that.

"If what worked?" May questioned looking at Natasha then Jemma.

"I have her blood running right now, if they did something to her we will know" Jemma let a few tear slip she didn't want to seem weak but she loved Skye as a sister, she was tired of people using her.

"Whatever he did to her we can get through it" Natasha told her softly smiling. Skye was strong she would get through this just like before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we finally got it" Tony said walking up to Thor and the staff, Thor smiled.

"Would you mind if I ran a few tests on it while you are still here before you return to Asgard?" Tony asked charmingly, Bruce knew he was up to something though.

"I suppose that would be fine" Thor said still looking at the staff. Captain American watched them for a little bit before turning to find Bucky looking at his hands.

"You okay?" Steve asked quietly so the other wouldn't hear him.

"I haven't felt that much anger and rage since I was the winter solider, but when I saw what he did to her I lost it, I knew he had to go. He needed to feel her pain." Bucky admitted his hands still covered with Ward's blood. Steve just placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He was a monster Buck, you did what you had to do" Steve tried but Bucky shook his head.

"Skye wouldn't have wanted that, if she ever saw me like that I would lose her" he knew she had a past with Ward and he just killed him.

"She is safe from him now because of you, all you need to focus on is Skye." Steve told him as they both fell into silence. Clint watched from the corner after putting the plane on autopilot before Coulson walked up to him.

"How is she really?" he asked, Clint knew that was Coulson's dad face and had to smile a little. Skye finally got a family.

"I don't know, she looks bad and when Dr. Simmons tried to hook her up to an IV she whimpered and cried. I've never seen Skye like that, she has always been strong." Clint whispered, he looked over at Bucky still not sure how he felt about him and his sister.

"She will make it, she has too" Coulson told him, Clint really looked at him and noticed it seemed that Coulson has aged years in the span of a couple months.

"Thank you Coulson" he said sincerely, Coulson looked confused.

"For what?" he asked Clint.

"For taking her in, for finding her like you did me. You are like a father to both of us you know" Coulson smiled at that, and Clint patted his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally finished cleaning her she was battered and bruised, her face had cuts that were stitched up and her ribs wrapped because they got broken. Ward did a number on her, what they couldn't figure out is some of the cuts were already healed the smaller ones were pink and fading.

As they helped Jemma put away the ultra sounds and all the medical equipment they saw Bagheera put his head next to Skye and licked softly. Natasha almost teared up at the look of it, she didn't make Bagheera get down because she figured he needed some contact with her. Natasha decided to go let Clint and Bucky come back down stairs to be with Skye. Jemma even set up a little couch for one of them to sleep at a time.

It had been three hours since Skye had been cleaned up and bandaged. Bucky let Bagheera lay on him because he knew Bagheera was going nowhere until Skye was up. Clint was in the corner sitting on a chair never taking his eyes off Skye.

"So you and my sister huh?" Clint finally broke the silence, Bucky just kept staring at Skye.

"You don't need to have the talk with me, I am not even sure Skye will still want to be with me after what I did" Bucky said gravely, Clint looked at him confused.

"What did you do?" he was actually curious, he saw Bucky take a shaky breath.

"She thought she saw me at my worse, but what I did to Ward. I became what Hydra wanted me to be. I was the Winter Solider again." Bucky let a tear roll down his face, he thought that maybe if he told Clint that he would keep Skye away from the monster he really was.

"Tell me what you did to Ward, because I will enjoy that story even if you don't" Clint smirked to himself, he knew what Ward has done to Skye and what he has tried to do.

"Once he admitted what he did to Skye I lost it, he said he didn't want to that he needed to see if it worked. That's when I knew they did something else to her, but just the fact that Ward…" Bucky couldn't even finish as he looked up at Skye.

"I killed him, I made him feel everything. I crushed his skull while he screamed and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed watching him suffer before I finished him" Bucky said putting his head into his hands. Clint was even more happy the bastard was dead, he didn't know that Ward was the one who did this to her, he thought it was all Strucker.

"For what is it worth I am glad you finished him off, he deserved it Bucky. And don't think for one second you are what Hydra made you. If you would've let Natasha or hell even May or I finish him he would have suffered for weeks. You saved her Bucky of a life time of looking over her shoulder for that stalker." Clint said softly smiling, Bucky just looked at him but nodded slowly.

"If you don't mind then I would like to get some sleep first" Clint said and laid down, he still could hear Skye's soft breath so decided it would be okay to sleep until she woke.

It had been another 4 hours before they got to the tower, and Skye still didn't wake. They put her in the medical wing just like before.

Bucky and Clint took turns staying the night because they were forced to leave and shower and eat by the rest of them. They also took turns on walking Bagheera who never left Skye's side either. It was Bucky who was in the room when she began to stir. Gripping her hand he watched her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Skye opened her eyes slowly, thanking whoever for the dim light above. She felt her surrounding making sure she wasn't tied down until she felt a heartbeat next to her, one that she was familiar with. Turning her head she looked over and almost cried seeing Bucky. He was smiling at her holding her hand, she let her tears fall.

"Hey doll, we were worried for a minute" he said gently, she sat up quickly and wrapped her hands around him. He was taken back since she was supposed to have broken ribs and a dozen other injuries.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to him.

"For what?" he questioned, looking confused as she pulled back, but before she could answer Bagheera jumped on the bed and licked her face. She hugged her dog tightly silently thanking Natasha he was unharmed. Bucky patted the dog and Skye smiled since Bagheera was letting him.

"Skye" Bucky said, Skye's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" she asked hoping no one got hurt. Bucky looked down at his hands and hung his head.

"I killed him" he said softly Skye almost didn't hear him.

"Bucky what are you.." she stopped herself realizing he must be taking about Ward or Strucker.

"I saw you hanging there, and I just lost it. I became what they wanted me to be what Hydra trained me to be. I killed him slowly, painfully, and I enjoyed it. I'm so sorry Skye" Bucky said letting a tear slid down his face. Skye gently pushed herself closer cupping his chin.

"You are not what they made you, you protected me from a man who was sick. You did him a favor Bucky, and I have to thank you for it." Bucky shot his head up at that not understanding why she wasn't running, Skye read his face easily.

"You are a good man Bucky, no matter what you have done when Hydra controlled you. You have changed, you were always a good man and you have proven that over and over again." Skye said gently kissing him brushing away his tears. Skye took a breath and smiled.

"I love you Bucky, no matter who they made you. I love you and I will never give up on you" Skye whispered with her forehead touching his. Bucky smiled a true smile, he didn't deserve Skye he didn't know what God blessed him with her but he wasn't about to waste it.

"I love you" Bucky whispered back and felt Skye smile, it felt so good to say the one thing he thought he would never be able to.

"I love you Skye, and nothing on earth can ever take you away from me again" he promised as he brushed his lips against hers softly. Skye laughed and pulled him on the bed with her as Bagheera barked from almost getting knocked off. They looked down as Bagheera wedged himself in between them both.

Clint and Natasha creaked the door open to see Skye, Bucky, and Bagheera on the bed with them laughing. Natasha shooed Clint out to give them some privacy.

 **Sorry for the late update, Hope you guys enjoy though please leave reviews if you guys have any ideas please let me know I love writing your ideas in the story. Thank you all again so much for following this story :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**.

After a couple days Skye was completely healed, whatever Strucker injected her with it sped up her healing. It also amplified her powers. Bucky never left Skye's side when she let Banner take blood sample after blood sample. May and Coulson decided to stay while they let Mack take over the base for now sending everyone back while they stayed. They needed a break anyway.

"Am I going to have anything left?" Skye joked as Banner drew the 5th vile out. Bucky hated this but was still right beside her the entire time.

"Last one I promise, I am just trying to figure out what exactly they gave you. We need to figure out if it is permanent or not also" Banner said glancing at Bucky who was starting to be restless.

"Don't worry Barnes no more blood for a while" Banner said tapping Skye's knee as she jumped off the table. She ran a hand through Bucky's hair and smiled. Before they could say anything else though Tony open the door.

"Oh good you all are here," he said clasping his hands together with a wicked smirk. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Oh gez what now" she said smiling as Bucky placed his arm around her waist.

"I am just throwing a party, you know since we got you out of there and the Scepter back. Why not right?" he said smiling again Skye just laughed and looked at Bucky who just frowned.

"We will be there Tony, now you and Banner can do you little science thing" Skye told them pulling Bucky with her. Once they got up to their floor which they now shared with Steve also Bagheera jumped up to greet them.

"Who has been a good boy?" Skye asked and looked up to find Steve a little red rushing after the dog. Skye laughed.

"Oh no who has been a bad boy?" the dog just barked at Steve and wagged his tail before going behind Bucky and Skye.

"I wanted to take him running but he chewed through his leash as soon as I put it on, I thought he was warming up to me" Steve said holding out the broken leash looking a little ashamed, Skye and Bucky laughed at the sight.

"Steve he does like you don't worry, he has never been good with leashes trust me I went through about 15 in one week. Here let me get his durable one he hasn't broken it yet" Skye said still laughing a little she walked into the room grabbing Bagheera's heavy weight leash so Steve can take him out.

"Bagheera be a good boy for Steve" Bucky said and Bagheera barked at them again and went over to Steve licking his hand. Steve couldn't help but smile at the dogs and pet his head.

"Do you want to come Buck?" Steve asked, he and Bucky still haven't caught up on everything and since they got Skye back he has been spending all his time with her. Steve was a little jealous but happy for them both. After looking at Skye, Bucky nodded.

"I could use a run, be right back" Bucky said walking into his and Skye's room to change. Skye smiled after he closed the door.

"I'm sorry Steve" she finally said turning to him.

"What for Skye?" he asked a little confused.

"For hogging him to myself I know you have been looking for him for months, and how far back you guys go" Skye twisted her hands she was feeling guilty that Bucky has been so focused on her and not reconnecting with his best friend.

"Skye you have nothing to be sorry for, I am just happy he found someone who can help him and love him for him" Steve said as Bucky came out of the room dressed in his running gear. Skye grinned at that he was certainly attractive for a 90 something year old.

"I will see you boys later Nat and May wanted to train a little, Bagheera be a good boy" she leaned down and gave the dog a kiss and left the room smiling.

Training with Nat and May was actually interesting, Skye was using her powers less and focusing more on herself. Nat and May were impressed as well. After she was done training she was sitting on the mats with them stretching.

"So are you two going to be there tonight for Starks party?" Skye asked and saw them both sigh.

"Yes, usually when we stay here as a guest you have to go to these sorts of things" Nat commented and May just nodded.

"And you enjoy it" Skye said smirking at her and May. They both just smiled and shrugged.

"We may or may not enjoy it" May said. They decided that all the girls would get ready on Natasha's floor and the Guys could get ready on Steve's.

Skye didn't know what to wear, Pepper apparently took the liberty of sending up racks and racks of dresses for the girls since she was not able to be there. It was only the three of them and they had so much to choose from. Skye went through the dresses and saw a silver one that she knew May would look amazing in.

"May try this one" Skye said throwing the dress at her. May just smirked a little, just then Natasha held up a black thin dress to her body and Skye clapped.

"Please wear that one Clint will die once he sees you in it" Nat just rolled her eyes. Skye kept looking and found a deep navy blue sparkle dress she had to try. It was completely backless and off the shoulder long sleeve. Once she put it on with some heels she heard Nat and May approach behind her.

"Skye you look beautiful" May said pulling her hair behind her shoulder. Nat just smiled at her and found some diamond earrings to match. They all had their hair and makeup done, and they all looked drop dead beautiful. Once all the men came down they all stopped in their tracks at the women already at the bar with drinks. The girls slowly turned around to see Coulson, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Thor all jaws open and Tony just smirking. Skye locked eyes with Bucky and she felt her cheeks blush, he smiled lovely at her and then looked down. Skye laughed and ran over to them as she saw they put Bagheera in a little dog bow and tux.

"Oh my boy looks very handsome tonight, how did I get so lucky" She said leaning down and petting Bagheera he just wagged his tail and nudged Bucky's arm.

"You look very handsome as well James Barnes" She said smiling at him fixing his bow a little. Bucky just stared at her and he kissed her cheek slowly,

"You look absolutely radiant Skye" he whispered in her ear and she felt shivers down her spine. They both looked over to Nat and Clint kiss once and then Nat glared at her.

"Damnit I thought it would kill him" Skye said laughing and May joined in. Clint looked at them confused. Steve stood there looking between the couples and Skye went over and kissed his cheek.

"You clean up well Captain, we will find you a date in no time" Skye winked and Steve blushed.

"You look beautiful Skye, but I think I need to adjust to modern life a little more before I jump in" He rubbed his neck and Bucky came and slung his arm around Steve.

"Oh come on don't worry too much just like the old days" Skye saw Steve blush further and smile at that. This was the first time she has really seen their friendship, and she was overjoyed.

"Okay now that we are all here shall we? I don't want to keep my guests waiting" Tony said smiling at everyone he led them through the doors to the main room where it was full of people already.

The party was in full swing, Skye and Bucky mingled and then once Bagheera kept falling asleep on her lap they walked him outside first, then Bucky took them to their floor to sleep. Once he came back down he saw Skye and Thor talking. Bucky decided to go talk to Steve who was at the bar looking around.

"You going to ask one of the ladies to dance?" Bucky said as Steve turned to face him.

"I don't know how" he said softly and Bucky laughed.

"Even after all these years you never learned?" he asked and saw Steve shake his head.

"Don't worry if anything you won't get a change and Skye will just find someone for you ha-ha at least to take out and try out the modern world." Steve and Bucky just laughed though. As the guests all left they were all still talking Skye looked over to Bucky and Steve who were laughing now, she was still talking to Thor about inhumans and his world. They all were talking and having a great time until one of Starks suits came it destroyed but standing somehow.

"I'm sorry I was asleep, I had to kill the other guy" The suit said, before Skye saw Tony and Bruce give each other a look. Something was very wrong. Steve was the one to step up but Skye wasn't listening anymore something in her was trying to tell her something.

"Ultron" Bruce said and that snapped Skye out of her own mind.

"In the flesh, well sort of" Skye looked at the thing again and it seemed to look straight at her. It turned toward her as Thor stepped in front of her.

"You" was all it said before Tony starting talking to it again, but Skye wasn't hearing anything she just kept staring at Ultron. Until the rest of Tony's suits flew in and started to attack them. Thor knocked Skye out of the way just in time as one tried to grab her. Bucky was there a heartbeat later, screaming her name to wake her up.

"Skye you need to come back" he said and she blinked a couple times. Something about it triggered something in her something new. She looked at Bucky then back at all the robots fighting she lifted her dress and pullout out her gun Bucky smiled.

"That's my girl" he grinned as they joined the fight, they saw one take Loki's scepter and fly off. After Steve destroyed the main one talking Skye froze at the voice again.

"But now I'm free I got no strings on me" it sang a little and Skye's blood froze. After they all looked at each other they looked to Thor who flew off toward the scepter. They all went up into the lab to check wounds and ask what the hell happened. Turns out Tony and Bruce created a murder bot and it destroyed Jarvis in the exit. Skye actually felt a little bad even though he was just an AI.

After the fight between all of them they all decided to get some rest before searching more. As Steve, Bucky, and Skye walked up to their floor they were greeted by Bagheera who was shaking a little. Skye held the dog and walked to the room in silence, she changed then laid on the bed with Bagheera. She heard Bucky and Steve whisper then say goodnight she felt Bucky watching her carefully as he sat on the bed with her and Bagheera.

"You okay?" he asked softly and Bagheera nuzzled her softly as if he was also asking.

"They was something about it, something familiar" Skye said turning to him letting Bagheera lay on her stomach.

"The scepter, it had the same energy. That might be why you felt it, I think Clint did also you might want to talk to him in the morning." Bucky said bushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her slowly then got up and changed himself into night clothes. They would have a lot to deal with in the morning.

 **Sorry I haven't updated life has been very crazy lately and I finally got some time and motivation to write again :) I am bringing this in the Age of Ultron movie because I still believe it was the best one, well Civil War was AMAZING but I am trying to kind of do the timeline. Please keep reviewing because it helps me so much when I write. Also thank you ALL of the love and support in this story!**


End file.
